


Strážce Giratiny

by WanderingKalosan



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Adventure, Drama, Gen, Pokemon Fanfiction
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-04-29 00:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 39,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingKalosan/pseuds/WanderingKalosan
Summary: Když je relativně nevinný člověk uvězněn v Giratinově světě Distortion World, jeho nejlepší kamarádka mu vyráží na pomoc. Spustí tím lavinu událostí, kterou už nikdo nemůže zastavit. A aby toho nebylo málo, v patách má nepřátelsky naladěného šampiona pokémonové ligy, který jí nehodlá odpustit její nechvalnou minulost s Týmem Galactic. Se šampionem v zádech, čelící mocnému Giratinovi, jak dokáže vysvobodit svého kamaráda a vyváznout bez úhony?





	1. Kapitola I

**Author's Note:**

> Beta Reading: CoolGrovyle  
> Ilustrace: Mosby
> 
> Příběh, místa a postavy jsou založeny na událostech ze hry Pokémon Platinum a ignorují jejich případnou interpretaci z Pokémon animé. Ze stejného důvodu byla zachována anglická jména pokemoních útoků a některých míst, předmětů a trenérů. Přestože se příběh odehrává převážně těsně po událostech her čtvrté generace, autor používá národní pokédex a herní mechaniky šesté generace (které byly nejaktuálnější v době, kdy práce na povídce začaly).
> 
> The story will be eventually translated to English, too (with the help of native speaking beta readers).

_"Následovat Cynthii a toho prcka z Twinleafu skrz časoprostorový portál byla největší chyba mého života."  
**\- Tristan** _

* * *

Tristan spal. Zdál se mu sen o putování podivným místem, kde bylo vše naopak. Nebe a země měly nepřirozenou barvu a někdy mu připadalo, že nebe je pod ním místo nad ním. Na konci své cesty dorazil na malou plošinu situovanou mnohem níže než podivný portál, kterým se dostal dovnitř. Anebo mnohem výše; na tomto místě bylo těžko říct, kde je dole a kde nahoře. A možná že to v tomto místě bylo jedno.

Na plošině čekal Tristanův šéf, Cyrus. Tristan byl překvapen, ne tak Cyrus. Ten působil dojmem, že chlapcův příchod očekával. Následné setkání a rozhovor byly zamlženy snovým oparem. Tristan nerozuměl ani svým, ani Cyrusovým slovům. Znělo to, jako by oba mluvili neznámým jazykem. Pouze z výrazu Cyrusova obličeje, jeho gestikulace a tónu jeho hlasu se dalo soudit, že rozhovor směřuje k hádce. Cyrus byl stále více rozzloben, až nakonec prskal vzteky. Bez varování sáhl po svém poké ballu a mrštil jím před Tristana. Další události zůstaly Tristanovi utajeny, protože snová mlha zhoustla a pohltila nejen slova, ale zahalila také celou scénu, aby nakonec zčernala a zmizela.

 

Tristan pomalu otevřel oči a probudil se. Cítil drobnou bolest po celém těle, nebylo divu. Ležel na tvrdé zemi a tělo měl celé rozlámané z nepohodlného spánku. Když si však uvědomil, kde je, šok způsobil, že na bolest úplně zapomněl a ve vteřině byl na nohou. S naprostým zděšením se rozhlédl po okolí. Nacházel se na podivném místě ze svého snu. Nepřirozeně zbarvená země pod jeho nohama, roztříštěná do menších a větších plošin, zdánlivě levitujících v tmavém prostoru. Čím déle se díval, tím méně to vše dávalo smysl. Levitující země pod jeho nohama působila, jako by v tomto místě neexistovala gravitace a přece stál nohama pevně na zemi. Nezahlédl žádný zdroj světla a přece zde panovalo přítmí a byl schopen vnímat své okolí.

Je možné, že by stále spal? Vracející se pocit bolesti mu dal jasnou odpověď na tuto otázku. Ať už byl ochoten tomu uvěřit nebo ne, nebyl ve svém světě se stejnými fyzikálními zákony - byl někde jinde.

Jeho pozornost upoutal huivý zvuk kdesi za ním. Otočil se a uviděl pouze několik metrů za sebou kruhovitý otvor vznášející se nad zemí. Ihned si vzpomněl, že se jedná o časoprostorový portál, kterým do tohoto světa vstoupil – ten samý, který se objevil i v jeho snu.

 _Mně snad úplně přeskočilo,_ pomyslel si _. Tohle opravdu za povýšení nestojí. Musím odsud pryč...!_

Portál zahučel znova a viditelně se o něco málo zmenšil.

 _No nazdar,_ pomyslel si Tristan. _Ještě že jsem se probudil včas._

Chystal se rozběhnout k portálu, když tu ho něco donutilo pohlédnout ke svému opasku s poké bally. Krve by se v něm nedořezal, když si uvědomil, že má s sebou pouze dva. Timer ball se Zoroarkem byl pryč!

Začal panikařit. Musí odsud zmizet, ale byl si jistý, že jeho věrný Zoroark vešel portálem s ním. Přece tu nenechá svého nejvěrnějšího pokémona napospas Arceus ví čemu. Nemůže jen tak odejít! Musí Zoroarka najít!

Pohlédl zoufale na portál. Pokud se bude zmenšovat takhle pomalu, ještě je čas. Bez dalšího rozmýšlení se vrhl opačným směrem, než byl portál.

Doběhl na rozcestí. Mohl se vydat vlevo, vpravo nebo pokračovat rovně. Bezhlavě se rozběhl prostřední cestou. Měl strach, že pokud se bude příliš rozmýšlet, ztratí zbytečně mnoho času. Ale po několika minutách se zastavil. Částečně proto, že nebyl zvyklý na fyzickou námahu a sotva popadal dech, ale hlavně proto, že si uvědomil, jak hloupě se chová. V tomhle šíleném, nezmapovaném místě se může snadno ztratit; co když Zoroarka najde, ale pak se nedostanou zpět k portálu?

Tristan sáhl po jednom ze svých zbývajících poké ballů a pustil ven svého Scythera. Ten po Tristannovi šlehl nedůvěřivým pohledem, ale neudělal nic a čekal na příkaz nebo instrukce svého trenéra. Tristanovi přitom blesklo hlavou, že ještě před nedávnem by Scyther neposlouchal vůbec. Narozdíl od Zoroarka, který mu byl nejvěrnější a byl jako Tristanův nejlepší kamarád, ostatní Tristanovi pokémoni si svého trenéra příliš nepovažovali a naopak mu dali pěkně zabrat, než bylo dosaženo vzájemného respektu a jakés takés poslušnosti.

"Udělej do země značku," přikázal Tristan svému pokémonu.

Pak upřesnil, že potřebuje do země vyznačit šipku ve směru svého běhu. Chtěl se tak ujistit, že pokud se ztratí, bude schopen najít cestu zpět k portálu pomocí značek v zemi. Scyther po chvilce napjatého ticha použil své čepele a vyryl do země šipku tak, jak Tristan chtěl. Tristan ho pak odvolal zpět do poké ballu.

Znovu se rozběhl, teď už pomaleji a šetřil síly. Rozhlížel se všemi směry a občas zavolal Zoroarkovo jméno. Cestou se snažil soustředit na přítomnost, ale nemohl si pomoci a myšlenkami se vracel ke včerejším událostem.

Ten osudný den byl poražen v pokémonovém zápase malým skrčkem z nějakého Arceem zapomenutého městečka, který měl tu drzost postavit se sám celému Týmu Galactic. Tristan nebyl ovšem sám. Společně s ním byli poraženi všichni ostatní gruntové, Mars a Jupiter a podle některých dohadů prý i Cyrus. Tristan musel ovšem uznat, že ten prevít s červeným baretem na hlavě měl na svůj věk velmi silné a poslušné pokémony a kdoví kolik odznaků ze stadionů po celém regionu Sinnoh.

Velmi dobře si uvědomoval, že malý trenér doslova rozdrtil jeho trojčlenný tým a pak prostě stoupal dál k vrcholu hory Coronet, jako by zápas s Tristanem byl jenom nějaké drobné zdržení na dlouhé cestě. Tristan se rozpomněl, jak se hekticky přehraboval ve své brašně, aby našel svou záložní pokémoní medicínu. Tou pak své tři svěřence vyléčil k plné síle. Poté vyrazil za malým trenérem, aby splnil svou povinnost: Cyrus všem gruntům i velitelům nařídil, aby za každou cenu malého kazisvěta zastavili nebo alespoň zdrželi.

Tristan dorazil na vrcholek Coronetu, jen aby viděl jak prcek (se kterým byla i slavná Cynthia!) vstoupil do obrovského vířícího otvoru zdánlivě visícího ve vzduchu a zmizel. Otvor byl tedy oním "časoprostorovým portálem," o kterém mu jednou vyprávěl Braxter, jeho kamarád z výzkumných laboratoří Týmu Galactic.

Po Cyrusovi nebylo ani vidu ani slechu, pouze Mars a Jupiter stály před portálem jako zmoklí Torchicové - zkoprnělé a neschopné slova. Tristan rychle celou situaci vyhodnotil tak, že utrpěly zdrcující porážku - nejspíše zápasily s malým drzounem a Cynthií najednou. Hlavou mu bleskla šílená myšlenka: tohle je jedinečná šance! Pokud se mu podaří přepadnout a porazit Cynthii nebo toho skrčka, bude povýšen a odměněn, až se bude hlásit Cyrusovi a pochlubí se mu výsledky, zatímco Mars a Jupiter se budou muset omluvouvat. V rovném zápase nemá sice šanci, ale pokud se mu podaří napadnout mrňouse zezadu, nestihne ani povolat své pokémony.

S těmito myšlenkami vyrazil vpřed, ani se neohlédl po zkoprnělých ženách a proběhl portálem. Jediný pohled na místo, kde se ocitnul, ho nechal na pochybách, jestli byl jeho spontánní nápad o přepadení přece jen tak moudrý, jak se mu zdálo ještě před chvílí. Bylo mu jasné, že zde něco není v pořádku. Náhle Zoroark sám opustil svůj poké ball - čin, za který by Tristan kteréhokoli jiného pokémona potrestal. Ale u Zoroarka věděl, že k tomu bude mít pádný důvod.

A opravdu - Zoroark svým smutným obličejem a nízkým, hlubokým vrčením dával najevo, že nejsou na místě, kde by bylo radno zůstávat. A Zoroark rozhodně nebyl strašpytel. I bez toho Tristan věděl, že nejlepší bude přehodnotit svůj ukvapený nápad a vrátit se, než bude pozdě. Když se k tomu odhodlal a namířil Timer ball na svého kamaráda, aby se vrátil dovnitř, všiml si, že Zoroark se dívá někam za něj, oči se výhružně přivřely, srst se naježila a začal varovně vrčet.

Mladík se rychle otočil - ale tady ho vlastní paměť zklamala. Už si nic dalšího mezi tím okamžikem a svým probuzením nedokázal vybavit a pranic se mu to nezamlouvalo.

 

* * *

Tristan, který až dosud běžel a vyvolával Zoroarkovo jméno, se při poslední vzpomínce zastavil.

 _Co mohlo ten výpadek paměti způsobit?_ _Nebo hůře, KDO to mohl způsobit?_

Nemohl se zbavit pocitu, že přichází o něco důležitého. Bylo jasné, že to nějak souvisí se zmizením Zoroarka. _Možná, že když si vzpomene..._

Pak si uvědomil, že není času nazbyt a rozhodl se, že touto záhadou se může zabývat později. Znovu vyrazil vpřed. Na křižovatkách vždy nechal Scythera udělat do země značku, aby později dokázal najít cestu zpět.

Už o hodinu později však začal věřit, že se namáhal zcela zbytečně. Po všem tom trmácení měl pocit, že prošel celé to proklaté místo křížem krážem, ale po Zoroarkovi jako by se slehla zem. Během té doby měl rovněž čas přemýšlet o další záhadě: Jelikož Zoroark zmizel i se svým Timer ballem, nezdálo se pravděpodobné, že by se někam zatoulal, nebo sám odešel portálem hledat pomoc. Spíše to napovídalo, že na tomto divném místě není sám a že někdo jeho Zoroarka ukradl i s jeho Timer ballem. Vysvětlilo by se tím Zoroarkovo podivné chování po projití portálem. Tristan si byl jistý, že Zoroark tehdy někoho viděl a útočně na něj vrčel. Kdyby si jen dokázal vzpomenout, co se stalo, když se otočil a koho nebo co uviděl!

Na chlapce dolehla tíživá pravda: Bude muset zpět k portálu, jinak se zmenší natolik, že jím nebude možné projít. Kdo ví, kolik času už promarnil? S těžkým srdcem a s pocitem, že zrazuje kamaráda, vyrazil nazpět. Chlácholil se myšlenkou, že možný Zoroarkův zloděj se také vrátil portálem. _Koneckonců, celé místo prohledal a nenarazil na nic a na nikoho_ , přemlouval sám sebe.

Při cestě zpět však Tristan udělal nepříjemný objev. Všechny značky vyryté do země zmizely. Vůbec tomu nerouměl. Je to další z podivných vlastností tohoto nestabilního světa? Anebo tu přecejen někdo je a značky úmyslně odstranil?

Polil ho studený pot. Musí najít cestu zpět, nebo tu zůstane navždy uvězněn! Ale mělo být ještě hůř. Po jeho pravici se zničeho nic objevila nová cesta vedoucí někam do míst, kde ještě před pár okamžiky nebylo nic než prázdný prostor. Připadal si jako postavička ve videohře, které neviditelná ruka hráče náhodně staví nebo bortí cesty k cíli.

Když před chvílí nazval toto místo “nestabilním světem,” ani netušil jakou pravdu měl!

Tristanovi hlavou začaly vířit nepříjemné předtuchy: Cesta k portálu může být ztracena. Nebo se mezitím už uzavřel. Chlapec se pokusil potlačit narůstající pocit paniky, ale nedařilo se mu to.

_Pokud tu zůstane uvězněn, jak tu přežije?_

Rozběhl se zpět cestou, kterou vybral namátkou, ale nohy už ho nesnesitelně bolely, stěží popadal dech a pot se z něj jenom lil. Tu trochu vody, co měl s sebou v brašně, už dávno vypil. Musel tedy zpomalit a pokračovat pomalou chůzí. Trvalo pak celou věčnost, než se dostal na rozcestí, o němž se domníval, že je to samé, ze kterého vyrazil po svém bolestivém probuzení. Po dalším bloudění se však ukázalo, že se jedná jen o podobně vypadající. Anebo se možná nestabilní prostor po jeho odchodu změnil úplně.

Portál nenašel a v zoufalství se posadil na zem uprostřed jedné z mnohých plošin. Ztěžka oddychoval. Objal rukama kolena a měl chuť se rozplakat. Proč se jen pouštěl do toho nesmyslného pátrání?! Ničeho nedosáhl a teď zde zemře žízní.

 _Ostatní gruntové mě tehdy kritizovali, že jsem na své pokémony příliš hodný,_ pomyslel si. _A Saturn jejich názor ještě podpořil._

Chtě nechtě musel uznat, že měli pravdu. Vždyť kam ho dovedl jeho nesobecký úmysl najít svého pokémoního kamaráda? Kdyby situaci zhodnotil chladně a udělal tu nejlogičtější věc na světě – zachránil se - byl by teď nejspíš doma v bezpečí.

 _Tak se přece seber,_ napomenul se zlostně. Trochu mu to dodalo energie.

 _Ne,_ řekl si. _Smrt žízní se odkládá na neurčito. Teď půjdu a najdu jiný portál. Nebo někoho, kdo mi pomůže. Cynthia a prcek sem přece taky přišli. Když je najdu a nabídnu jim spolupráci, vezmou mě s sebou zpátky? Tohle místo přece nemůže být ÚPLNĚ prázdné._

Po chvilce odpočinku vstal a vydal se dál. V jedné chvíli vstoupil na malou čtvercovou plošinu a polekal se, když se ta najednou spustila dolů jako nějaký výtah. Anebo nahoru; na tomto místě bylo těžko říct, kde je dole a kde nahoře. A možná že to v tomto místě bylo jedno.

Když vstoupil na jinou malou plošinu, ke které ho snesl výtah, uviděl před sebou lidskou postavu. Konečně! Snad mu ten člověk pomůže a společně se odtud dostanou. Ale něco jako by Tristanovi napovídalo, že se věci vyvinou jinak. A když vykročil k neznámému člověku, zmocnil se ho zvláštní pocit, že mu toto všechno připadá povědomé - jako by už setkání jednou zažil předtím. Šel však dále a na osobu zavolal. Vždyť co mu zbývalo jiného?

Ten člověk byl Cyrus. Tristana to překvapilo, ale ne moc. Vysvětlilo se tím, proč svého šéfa nenašel na vrcholu hory Coronet.

"Jste to vy, pane?" zvolal Tristan.

Zdálo se, že Cyrus nebyl Tristanovou přítomností vůbec překvapen. Naopak, v jeho obličeji se zrcadlilo zklamání a... Bylo to znechucení?

Mladý grunt pokračoval: "Jmenuju se..."

"... Tristan," dokončil za něj polohlasem Cyrus a odvrátil pohled kamsi za sebe.

"Kamarádi mi říkají Tris," pokračoval polohlasem a úplně tím vzal chlapci slova z úst. Jako by mu dokázal číst myšlenky a předpovědět, co se Tris chystal vyslovit.

"Jenže mě nezajímá, kdo jsi!" zahřměl teď už nahlas Cyrus, otočil zpět hlavu a pohlédl zpříma do Trisových očí. "Tak proč tě musím pořád poslouchat?!"

Tris se zarazil. Jeho šéf se choval divně a nic z toho co říkal, nedávalo smysl. Jak vůbec může znát Trise jménem? Tris byl pouhý grunt, jakých měl Tým Galactic stovky. Něco tady nebylo v pořádku.

Cyrus rozhodil ruce a jako naprostý pomatenec začal křičet k nebi: "Ale já vím, o co ti jde! Chceš mě dovést k šílenství, mám pravdu?! Anebo k vraždě! To si přeješ, že?! Tohle přece žádný člověk nemůže vydržet!"

Chvíli tam tak tiše stál čekající na odpověď, která nepřicházela. Vypadal jako šílený prorok, ruce rozpažené, obličej otočený vzhůru.

 _Zbláznil se,_ pomyslel si Tris. _Úplně mu přeskočilo. Proto jsem měl pocit, že to setkání nedopadne dobře._ Cyrus se někdy sice choval jako úplně posedlý člověk, ale vždy měl jasný cíl nebo plán. Uměl promluvit jako nikdo jiný. Teď ovšem mluvil úplně z cesty a byl to strašidelný pohled.

"Žádná odpověď, taky odpověď!" vykřikl nakonec Cyrus, svěsil pomalu ruce a pohlédl Trisovi zpříma do očí. Cosi v tom pohledu způsobilo, že mladík instinktivně sáhl po poké ballu.

"Já vím, že to není tvoje vina...," promluvil k Trisovi klidně a na chvíli se zdálo, že je vše v pořádku.

"...ale přesto musíš zmizet," dořekl Cyrus úředním tónem.

Trisovu mozku trvalo přesně jednu vteřinu, aby pochopil význam a dosah toho strohého sdělení. A pak přišel útok.

Jeden z Cyrusových poké ballů se mihnul vzduchem a dopadl na zem a vypustil ven Gyaradose. Tris opětoval útok hozením svého vlastního poké ballu, který vypustil Scythera. Cyrus se škodolibě uchechtl.

"Vždyť víš, že nemůžeš vyhrát," řekl Trisovi.

Trisův Scyther jako by mlčky souhlasil, protože jediný pohled na velkého, silného Gyaradose snížil jeho chuť útočit. Trisovi však blesklo hlavou: _Nikdy!_ Nahlas pak řekl to, co si už drahnou chvíli myslel:

"Vy jste se úplně zbláznil!"

“Gyaradosi! Ice Fang!” zařval Cyrus místo odpovědi.

"Wing Attack!" vykřikl vzápětí Tris.

Trisovu Scytherovi se nějakým zázrakem podařilo jen o vlas vyhnout ledovým čelistem. Na chvíli vypadal vyveden z míry dravostí svého soupeře, ale pak si vzpomněl na příkaz svého trenéra. Výhružně švihl čepelemi a vyrazil do protiútoku.

Sice vodního giganta zasáhl tvrdě, ale ten se jen otřepal, vrhnul na Scytera vražedný pohled a současně se Cyrusovým výkřikem "Gyaradosi! Znova Ice Fang!" mu vyrazil naproti.

"Znova Wing Attack!" zakřičel Tris se zděšením v očích, ale ještě než to stihl doříct, ledové tesáky se zaryly do hmyzího těla a křídel - tentokrát přesně a se zdrcujícím účinkem.

Scyther se s bolestivým výkřikem zřítil k zemi jako přezrálá Oran berry a bylo jasné, že je z boje nadobro vyřazen. Tris odvolal svého pokémona zpět do poké ballu. Pot mu stékal po tváři, když si uvědomil své realistické šance na vítězství.

Mladík se chopil svého zbývajícího poké ballu a na chvíli se zastavil. Cyrusova slova o přiznání porážky mu znova zazněla v uších, přestože ten neříkal nic, jen se čím dál více šklebil.

 _Nemám šanci,_ došlo mu konečně. Byl grunt týmu Galactic a Cyrus byl nejen jeho šéf ale také jeho nejsilnější trenér. Měl pouze dva pokémony, zatímco Cyrus jich měl – kolik vlastně? Určitě více než dva. Byly to neveselé statistiky a poukazovaly na jasný výsledek.

"Jsi o něco silnější, než předtím," řekl najednou Cyrus a zmátl tím Trise stejně dobře jako Confuse Ray. "Ale pořád na mě nestačíš. Tohle nevyhraješ."

Kam až Trisova paměť sahala, dodnes se Cyrusem nikdy přímo nemluvil (jak taky, když byl jen grunt a Cyrus vedl celý Tým), natož aby s ním svedl pokémonový zápas. Tris se rozhodl nereagovat a místo toho ihned útočit, když mu jeho šéf tak velkoryse (i když zřejmě neplánovaně) poskytl příležitost. Uchopil svůj poslední poké ball a na scéně se objevil jeho Graveler.

"Waterfall!" zakřičel Cyrus.

"Rock Blast!" zvolal Tris.

Gyrados byl podle očekávání rychlejší. Takže když kamenný obr vyskočil do vzduchu a chystal se bombardovat svého nepřítele, vodní Pokémon už čekal pod ním, připraven vymrštit se vzhůru. Pohledy obou Pokémonů se střetly. V jednom se objevila zlomyslnost, v druhém úlek.

Gyarados se vymštil vzhůru a proud nenáviděné vody uštědřil Gravelerovi mocný úder. Zdálo se, že bude po všem, ale kamenný Pokémon se udržel na nohou. Tris si už vícekrát všimnul, že jeho Graveler má zvláštní schopnost jen tak tak odolat těm nejsilnějším útokům a vzmoci se na alespoň jeden protiútok. Právě na to nyní vsadil.

Graveler sebral poslední zbytky sil, aby splnil rozkaz trenéra. Začal proti Gyaradosovi chrlit balvany. Ty zasáhly svůj cíl s nemilosrdnou silou. Gyarados zůstal ležet nehybně na zemi.

"Teprve začínáme," ušklíbl se Cyrus, když odvolal Gyaradose zpět do poké ballu.

Ale než mohl šéf Galacticu poslat do boje dalšího pokémona, plošina pod nimi se zachvěla jako při zemětřesení. Měli co dělat, aby se udrželi na nohou.

Trise napadlo, jestli jeho Graveler nepoužil útok Earthquake bez jeho svolení (v minulosti se to několikrát stalo), ale i Graveler byl chvějící se plošinou zaskočen a zoufale se snažil udržet rovnováhu.

Pak chvění zčistajasna ustalo. Už od Trisova probuzení panovalo jakési věčné přítmí. Teď světla ubylo ještě více. Jak Tris tak Cyrus se rozhlíželi po zdroji těchto jevů.

Na druhé straně malé plošiny, za Cyrusovými zády, se objevila černá skvrna sotva rozeznatelná v temném prostředí. Cyrus zachytil Trisův pohled a otočil se, aby spatřil dva rudé body uprostřed černé skvrny. Vypadaly jako oči nějaké pekelné příšery. Nebylo to daleko od pravdy.

Černá skvrna se přiblížila k plošině a zhmotnila se před nimi jako obrovské, obludné monstrum. Byl to pokémon? Tris nikdy nic takového neviděl. Cyrus však evidentně ano.

"Už zase..." zamumlal Trisův šéf a znělo to poraženecky, až zoufale.

A pak příšera pohlédla na Trise, nebo mu to tak alespoň připadalo. Začal se cítit strašně slabý. Okolí kolem chlapce se začalo rozjasňovat. Obluda vydala démonický skřek a světlo se ještě zintenzivnilo, až byl Tris oslepen jeho září. Ještě si všiml, že se Cyrus dívá teď na něj.

"Zdá se, že budeme uvězněni na věky," řekl šéf Galacticu bez sebemenší stopy jakýchkoli emocí.

Potom Tris ztratil vědomí a vše kolem něj se ponořilo do tmy.


	2. Kapitola II

_"I za tu nejdrobnější chybu může někdy člověk zaplatit vysokou cenu."  
 **\- Danielle**_

* * *

Postarší policejní úředník Joseph seděl před svým počítačem a zadával do databáze personálie trochu nevýrazné šestnáctileté dívky sedící na židli před jeho stolem. Její jméno bylo Danielle, ale věděl, že její bývalí kumpáni z Týmu Galactic ji běžně oslovovali "Dani," protože mu to řekla, jako by to bylo kdoví jak důležité. Její přezdívku zadal pro jistotu také, kdyby se náhodou někde objevila v nových důkazních materiálech proti Týmu Galactic.

Následně zadal její věk a oslovil ji: "Takže, Danielle..."

"Říkejte mi prosím Dani," přerušila ho Danielle se vzdorovitým výrazem. "Nesnáším svoje jméno. Kratší varianta zní mnohem líp," dodala na vysvětlenou.

Joseph ji chvíli pozoroval přes své upatlané brýle a ani se neobtěžoval zeptat, proč jí tolik záleží na tom, jak ji lidi nazývají. Taky jí mohl pořádně setřít a vysvětlit, že není zrovna v nejlepší pozici na to, aby si kladla požadavky, ale neudělal to. Byl pátek, skoro pět hodin odpoledne a on stejně jako každý normální člověk v Eterna City hodlal co nejdříve vypnout počítač a odejít domů. To poslední, co teď potřeboval, bylo vleklé klábosení s adolescentním spratkem. Zvláště když si byl jistý, že se od ní nedozví nic užitečného.

"Chtěl jste se na něco zeptat," přerušila Dani tok jeho myšlenek.

Joseph si upravil brýle na nose, trochu se předklonil a sepjal ruce.

"Naposledy si ještě shrneme celou vaši výpověď o dnešní události a zapíšeme to," řekl a ignoroval její otrávené povzdechnutí. "Dnes ve tři hodiny odpoledne jste byla spatřena, jak klepete na dveře domu profesora Larche."

“Jo.” řekla dívka, protože to byla ta nejkratší souhlasná odpověď, jaká existovala.

"Když vám neotevřel, volala jste na něj přes dveře, že potřebujete mluvit s, é... Braxterem," pokračoval policista. V duchu si musel připomenout, kdože to vlastně byl: Vědec, který se zapletl s Týmem Galactic.

Přikývla. Pak vyhrkla "Ano, ano, jistě, máte pravdu," když jí došlo, že Josephovi pohyb hlavou nestačí jako znamení souhlasu.

Joseph pak pokračoval: “Uslyšel vás detektiv Miguel, který byl zrovna na cestě k preferorovu domu.”

Dani měla chuť si nafackovat. Jak mohla být tak hloupá a vyslovit nahlas jméno "Braxter?" A hned sama sobě odpověděla: Protože vždycky když je ve stresu a věci se nevyvíjí podle plánu, má tendence se ukvapovat a jednat impulzivně. A taky protože byla zoufalá a cítila, že její jediná šance jí proklouzává mezi prsty.

Život už je takový. I za tu nejdrobnější chybu může někdy člověk zaplatit vysokou cenu. Tohle sice nebyl nakonec ten případ, ale když stála před domem profesora Larche a za zády se jí najednou objevil detektiv, který ji nakonec odvedl na místní policejní stanici, obávala se nejhoršího.

Joseph utichl a zjevně čekal na její reakci. Dani, která ho vnímala jen na půl ucha, si musela v duchu zopakovat jeho otázku, kterou zachytila jen podvědomě. _Jste si vědoma, že muž jménem Braxter byl badatel najatý týmem Galactic a hledaný zločinec?_

"Ano."

Joseph poposedl a přimhouřil oči, když se zeptal: "Ale nebyla jste si vědoma, že je mrtev?"

"Ne," zalhala a byla to jediná opakující se otázka toho odpoledne, kdy lhát musela. Ostatní otázky se daly odbýt nejasnými odpověďmi nebo polopravdami. Ve skutečnosti věděla, že Braxter je "mrtev." Tak si alespoň přál, aby se domníval zbytek světa. Pouze Dani a její kamarád Tris znali celou pravdu.

"A profesora Larche jste kontaktovala," pokračoval Joseph za hektického bušení do klávesnice, "protože jste si myslela, že je Braxter naživu a profesor bude vědět, kde ho najít."

"Ano."

Další souhlas, další polopravda.

"Důvodem, proč jste si myslela, že profesor Larch může být nějak zapleten s Braxterem či Týmem Galactic je, že jste... ehm... zaslechla zvěsti od některých ze svých bývalých kolegů." Josephův hlas začal znít skepticky, ale pokračoval: "Bohužel si však nepamatujete, kdo přesně vám něco takového sdělil."

Dani cítila, jak ji Joseph spaluje pohledem. Jeho oči se zúžily do tenké štěrbiny.

"Ano, tak to je. Je mi líto, že nemůžu policii více pomoct," reagovala Dani a snažila se ostošest, aby to vyznělo upřímně.

"Hlavně si nesmíte myslet," pokračovala a připadala si, jako když musí hasit obrovský požár, co se jí vymknul z rukou, "že profesora obviňuji ze spolupráce s Týmem Galactic. Chtěla jsem jenom zjistit, co je na těch dohadech pravdy. Sama jsem nevěděla, co si o nich myslet."

To byla další polopravda. Ve skutečnosti měla velmi silné podezření, co se dozví, pokud bude mít příležitost si s profesorem nerušeně popovídat.

Nervózně pozorovala Josephův ostříží pohled a opatrně mluvila dál: "Teď už to ale vím. Profesor je určitě nevinný. Byly to jen pomluvy. Znáte to přísloví? Tonoucí se stébla chytá? Chtěla jsem uvěřit, že mi může pomoct a tak jsem sama sebe přesvědčila, že bude o Braxterovi vědět."

_Ano, profesor je určitě nnevinný, pokud o Braxterovi neví nic._ Jenže ve skutečnosti měla Dani dobrý důvod si myslet, že o něm ví více než ona sama – což si nechala pro sebe.

"Jistě," utrousil Joseph a zněl ještě více upjatě než předtím. "Jedno vám věřím. Profesor Larch je určitě nevinný. Do Eterna City se totiž přistěhoval až po celé aféře s Týmem Galactic. Podle našich záznamů celý dosavadní život strávil mimo náš region v Saffron City jako věděcký pracovník společnosti Silph Co."

Ještě jednou se zuřivě vrhnul na svou klávesnici, aby do policejní databáze mohl zadat poslední záznam ohledně jejich víceméně neplodného výslechu.

"To bude asi vše," řekl Joseph, když byl hotov. "Než vás propustím, mám pro vás jednu radu, Dani."

Obočí oslovené dívky překvapením vystřelilo vzhůru.

"Víte, jaké je obecné usnesení ohledně trestu pro nezletilé členy Týmu Galactic?"

"Jistě," zamumlala Dani a více se nevyjádřila. Tohle měla čekat.

"Výborně," ušklíbl se Joseph. "Tak vám nemusím vysvětlovat, proč vám odteď zakazuji jakýkoli kontakt se členy Týmu Galactic, bývalých nebo současných. Taky bych vám radil, abyste profesora přestala obtěžovat. Už jste ho svou výpovědí poškodila dost. Teď budeme muset ověřit, jestli náhodou opravdu toho Braxtera nezná a z nějakého důvodu to nezatajoval. V nejlepším případě to bude ztráta času. V nejhorším případě..."

Policista svou černou vizi nedokončil a Dani nic neříkala. Usnesení, na které policista narážel, stanovovalo, že mladistvým členům Galacticu se trest promíjí s následující podmínkou: Pokud budou znovu přistiženi při nelegální činnosti jakkoli související s Týmem Galactic, budou zatčeni i přes svůj věk a potrestáni odnětím svobody na dobu určenou závažností svého činu. Usnesení následně rozvádělo tuto vágní větu do přesných podmínek na tolika stránkách, že to průměrný člověk automaticky přeskočil.

"Pokud porušíte tento zákaz, můj kolega detektiv Greene si to vyloží jako nezákonné jednání a zatkne vás. Vyjadřil jsem se dostatečně jasně?"

_Zdálo se jí to, nebo si to ten člověk vysloveně užíval?_

"Vyjádřil jste se naprosto jasně," odpověděla Dani a doufala, že odsud bude moci co nejdříve vypadnout. Už tak ztratila příliš mnoho času.

"Výborně. Tak můžete jít. Hezký víkend," řekl Joseph a ani se nenamáhal znít upřímně.

Dani vstala, oplatila mu ironickým pozdravem a zamířila ke dveřím do chodby.

"Ještě jedna věc, Dani," ozval se Joseph.

Prudce se k němu otočila. _Co ještě chce?!_

"Vy sama jste hned přiznala, že jste byla členkou Týmu Galactic. Ale nikde v žádné jejich dokumentaci jste nebyla zmíněna. A ani vaše jméno nikdo v souvislosti s týmem Galactic nezmínil."

_Jistě že ne,_ pomyslela si Dani _. Protože jste neschopní pitomci. Byly nás stovky a odhalili jste jenom část z nás. Nemáte ani záznam, ani povědomí o Saturnovi, jedním z našich nejvyšších velitelů, nemluvě o nějakých gruntech jako jsem byla já._

Nahlas řekla jen: "To je zvláštní. Čekala bych, že někdo moje jméno vyžvaní."

Bez dalších okolků se otočila na podpatku a opustila policejní stanici Eterna City.

 

* * *

Mezitím si o pár ulic dál profesor Larch vařil čaj. Chvíli ho nechal louhovat, pak se zamyslel a rozhodl se otevřít lednici, vytáhnout z ní láhev místního alkoholického nápoje a do čaje si přilil notnou dávku. Arceus ví, že potřeboval trochu vzpruhy po dnešních událostech.

Zůstal stát v kuchyni a usrkával čaj, zcela ponořen do vlastních myšlenek. Ta holka, co se dnes objevila na prahu jeho dveří a začala volat jako pominutá něco o Braxterovi mu do značné míry zatřepala s pocitem vlastního bezpečí. Nikdy ji neviděl, ale ona přesto to jméno znala a navíc naznačovala, že ví o naaranžované smrti. Jak je to možné? O celé záležitosti měl vědět jen jeden člověk... Kdo je ta holka a jaktože o tom ví?

Vzal hrnek s čajem a odešel do pracovny. Tam zasedl k počítači.

Až do vyrušení tou dívkou pracoval celý den na finalizaci testů svého speciálně uzpůsobeného poké ballu (zkontroloval rychlým pohledem, že ho má stále u sebe; byl v tomto směru téměř paranoidní). Pokud bude fungovat podle jeho očekávání, dokáže chyceného pokémona zkrotit na mnohem větší úrovni, než běžný přístroj. Potlačí jakékoli pokusy o neposlušnost. Jeho zkušenosti nabyté v Silph Co. se konečně měly vyplatit! Měl by pokračovat a zapsat si přesně výsledky celodenní práce, dokud měl všechno v živé paměti. Ale nemohl si pomoct a musel dál myslet na to, co se stalo přibližně před dvěma hodinami.

Kolik toho ta holka asi ví? Než ji ten detektiv odvedl rovnou na policejní stanici, chtěla, aby jí Larch otevřel, že prý chce mluvit s Braxterem. Opravdu potřebovala jenom Larchovu pomoc, nebo to byla skrytá narážka na Braxterovu “smrt?” Mohla by taky všechno, co ví o té záležitosti, vykdákat policii. Tohle by mohlo být nebezpečné. Pokud jí policie uvěří... Neměl by raději koupit jednosměrnou letenku do Unovy a na dlouho tam zůstat?

_Ne, není třeba zmatkovat,_ napomenul se. Pokud ta holka chce jeho pomoc, před policií ho očerňovat nebude (protože když si pro něj příjdou, už nikdy si s ním nepromluví osamotě). A pokud nechce, nu pak je podezřelá z opakované spolupráce s Týmem Galactic, zatímco on je vážený občan Eterna City... Se známostmi na místní policii!

_Jestlipak ji zrovna vyslýchají,_ napadlo ho. Díval se na indigový úlomek neznámého druhu kamene na jedné z poliček v pracovně, ale nevnímal ho. Možná ji vyslýchá dokonce Joseph? S tímto policejním úředníkem se dobře znal; Joseph byl rybář a společně chodili o víkendech na Route 205 chytat Magikarpy. Ne, nemusí dělat vůbec nic. Žádné nebezpečí mu momentálně nehrozí. Ale pokud se ta holka vrátí, bude třeba se připravit a něco s ní udělat. Už nikdy k němu nesmí přitáhnout pozornost, jinak by mohla ohrozit jeho postavení ve městě nebo hůř - jeho plán. Teprve teď si uvědomil, že se dívá na Indigový úlomek a usmál se.

O něco klidnější teď dopil svůj čaj a konečně se pustil do práce na svých záznamech.

 

* * *

Dani vyšla z Poké obchodu. Přes policistovo varování potřebovala sice co nejdříve mluvit s Larchem, ale měla tolik zdravého rozumu, aby tam nešla přímo z policejní stanice. Mimoto stejně potřebovala nakoupit medicínu pro své pokémony. Docházelo jí skoro všechno, takže udělala takový ten nákup, při kterém prodavačky září jako vánoční stromeček a ještě zdálky na vás mávají, zatímco náhodní kolemjdoucí vás komentují stylem "Ta se asi chystá na severní pól."

Ve městě sice byl obchod s tradičními bylinkovými léčivy, ale ty Dani nemohla vystát. Její pokémoni je také nesnášeli. Proto nakonec zvolila klasiku všech trenérů - moderní Poké obchod.

Před poké střediskem zahlédla malé pozdvižení. Hlouček místních tam někoho obklopoval, mával rukama a hulákal. Vypadalo to, jako by do města dorazila filmová hvězda. To poslední, co Dani potřebovala, bylo k něčemu se připlést a ještě více na sebe upozorňovat. Rozhodla se celé náměstí s poké střediskem obejít a k domu profesora Larche dojít oklikou. Ani nevěděla, jak moudré to bylo rozhodnutí.

 

* * *

Ještě pořád si nemohla zvyknout na svou publicitu. Nová šampionka pokémonové ligy v Sinnoh se stala známější osobností regionu než všichni její předchůdci. Nebylo divu; přestože to byla jen malá holka v červeném kabátku s bílou šálou a čepicí, měla na kontě vítězství nad všemi místními stadiony, Elitní čtyřkou, slavnou Cynthií a přemožení nebezpečného zločineckého gangu – Týmu Galactic.

Jen co vyšla z poké střediska v Eterna City, strhl se kolem ní menší poprask. Místní lidé ji poznali, obklopili a zahrnuli lichotkami, otázkami a žádostmi o autogram. Snažila se být milá, jak to šlo, přestože ji dav strašně zdržoval. Potřebovala se co nejrychleji dostat na místní policejní stanici.

Šampionka rozdávala úsměvy na všechny strany, snažila se zodpovědět alespoň část otázek, kterými ji dav překotně zasypal, a do toho psala své jméno. Na papír, na ruce, na atrapu Master ballu a v jednom případě dokonce na škaredou panenku, která vzhledem a šatičkami nepříjemně připomínala ji samotnou. Trochu ji také zamrzelo, že ačkoliv tolikrát napsala své jméno, už téměř nikdo ho nepoužívá. Pro všechny kromě rodiny a nejbližších přátel byla prostě "šampionka."

Po nějaké době se jí přece jen podařilo vyprostit z davu. Ještě se podepsala dvěma chlapcům v přibližně jejím věku, kteří se div nepoprali ("Přestaň žduchat, Williamsi!", "Sklapni TJi!"). Nasedla na svoje staré dobré kolo, které pamatovalo ještě její pouť za získáním odznaků, a rozjela se směrem k policejní stanici. Doufala jen, že ještě zastihne místní strážce zákona a dozví se od nich o nahlášeném gruntovi Týmu Galactic, který se tu dnes prý objevil a vyhrožoval zdejšímu vědci.

 

* * *

Dani se dnes už podruhé ocitla přede dveřmi domu profesora Larche. Ale tentokrát byly hlavní dveře otevřeny dokořán a v domě i na pozemku panovalo strašidelné ticho. Vůbec z toho neměla dobrý pocit.

_Proč ve jménu Arcea nemůže dnes nic jít podle plánu?!_ Nejdříve s ním nemohla promluvit a teď zase není doma a kdoví, co se stalo. Do toho strašně riskovala už jen proto, že se sem vrátila tak brzy po varování místní policie, ať nechá profesora napokoji. Rozhlédla se po okolí. Žádný člověk na dohled. _Teď nebo nikdy!_

Vstoupila dovnitř, aby zjistila, co se tu stalo. Nestihla se však ani porozhlédnout po předsíni a už přišel tvrdý, rychlý úder. Koutkem oka zaregistrovala pohyb po své pravé straně, následovaný tichým zvukem někde vpravo na podlaze, v němž Dani ihned poznala dopadnutí poké ballu na zem.

Otočila se za zvukem. Bílý záblesk a náhle se přímo před ní vznáší Magneton. Dani sáhla po svém poké ballu, ale pozdě.

"Flash Cannon!" zvolal mužský hlas.

Dívka zareaguje jako blesk a vrhá se bokem k zemi. Do místa, kde ještě před vteřinou stála, udeřil ovšem paprsek zmíněného útoku. Raději ani nemyslela na to, co by se stalo, kdyby se mu nevyhla. Ze země mrštila svým poké ballem a povolala svou Ponytu. A ještě než vstala, zakřičela: “Flame Charge!”

"Použij Thunderbolt!" vykřikl Magnetonův trenér; stále mu nešlo vidět do obličeje.

Ponyta vyrazila tryskem kupředu provést Flame Charge, celé tělo zahelené v plamenech. V běhu ji zasáhl elekrický výboj, ale i přes bolest utíkala dál. Prudce narazila do ocelového pokémona. Zlověstné zaskřípění kovu dalo najevo, že Magneton utržil větší ránu než Ponyta a neznámý trenér promarnil svou výhodu útoku ze zálohy.

"Znovu!" vykřikli Dani i neznámý trenér zároveň.

Ale tentokrát byla Ponyta rychlejší; mnohem rychlejší. Vrazila do Magnetona dříve, než ten vůbec stihl zareagovat na příkaz svého trenéra. Magneton dopadl na podlahu s hlasitým kovovým břinkotem, který by probudil mrtvého.

"Vstávat!" prskal jeho trenér vzteky. "Znova Thunderbolt, ty neřáde neschopný!"

Ale stejně dobře by mohl chtít útok po hromadě šrotu.

Dani konečně pohlédla muži do obličeje, když svého Magnetona odvolával zpět do poké ballu. Nebyl to nikdo jiný než Braxter, alias "Prof. Larch,” jak stálo na jeho poštovní schránce. Dívčino podezření se tím definitivně potvrdilo.

Dani nutně potřebovala jeho pomoc, byla to její poslední naděje. Dohoda mezi Braxterem a Trisem, jíž byla svědkem, sice vylučovala jakýkoli kontakt po naaranžovaní úmrtí, ale ona neměla nikoho jiného, na koho by se mohla obrátit. Ať si Braxter klidně užívá svůj nový život jako velevážený profesor, ale ona ho musí přesvědčit, aby jí pomohl.

Ruka s otevřenou dlaní ji vystřelila vzhůru: "Počkejte!"

Braxter zaváhal. Ale další poké ball nevytáhl a nedůvěřivě jí hleděl do očí. _Snad to nakonec přece jen půjde po dobrém,_ pomyslela si Dani. Odvolala svou unavenou Ponytu zpět do poké ballu.

"Proč na mě útočíte? Oba dva přece víme, že podmínky dohody nepočítaly s Trisovým zmizením. Braxtere, potřebuju jen-"

Něco z jejího sdělení však jejich krátké, křehké příměří prolomilo silou Hyper Beamu. Braxterovi se zkřivila tvář natolik, že se Dani zastavila v půlce věty.

"Jaktože znáte moje pravé jméno?! Kdo jste?!" zasyčel vztekle.

Podezřívavost ho však ovládla natolik, že na odpověď ani nepočkal. Než se Dani vzmohla na reakci, na zemi přistál další poké ball a vypustil ven Weezinga.

"Copak si mě nepamatujete?!" křičela, když hodila svůj druhý poké ball, aby povolala do boje svou Starmie.

"Weezingu! Toxic!" zahulákal Braxter místo odpovědi.

"Starmie, Psychic! Honem!" zvolala Dani.

Starmie s odhodláním a sebejistotou vyskočila vzhůru a její téměř neviditelný útok zvlnil vzduch mezi oběma pokémony, než zasáhl Weezinga. Ten jen koulel očima a zasténal bolestí. Začal se poroučet k zemi, ale vzchopil se ještě k protiútoku. Vyslal k Starmie oblak chemicky purpurového kouře, kterému se nestihla vyhnout. Její cípy povadly; tak tento pokémon běžně dával najevo bolest či vyčerpání. Pupusrový oblak jí totiž otrávil.

Dani ale neměla strach, protože věděla, že její Starmie si jako už několikrát v minulosti dokáže sama otravu vyléčit, pokud ji nechá odpočinout. Suverénně proto přikázala Stramie znovu použít Psychic. Odhadovala, že další takový útok už Braxterův pokémon nevydrží. Starmie poslechla. A protože byl Weezing pomalejší, po druhém útoku se svalil na zem stejně jako před ním Magneton, aniž by stihl ještě jednou zaútočit. Braxter další pokémony neměl - bylo po boji.

Dani sledovala, jak Braxter svého pokémona odvolává zpět do poké ballu. Stále vypadal zuřivě, ale tentokrát se mu v obličeji zračil i strach. _Rattata zahnaná do kouta,_ napadlo Dani. _Útočí na mě, protože si myslí, že jsem ho přišla vydírat ohledně jeho minulosti_. Odvolala svou Starmie zpět, aby si v bezpečí uvnitř poké ballu mohla odpočinout.

"Tak," vydechla Dani, unavená všemi dnešními nepříjemnými překvapeními. "Teď si snad můžeme v klidu promluvit."

"Co chcete?" vyhrknul podezřívavě falešný profesor.

"Vaši pomoc. A zároveň pomoc nabízím vám."

Braxter se ironicky usmál a řekl: "Mám tak trochu potíže tomu uvěřit."

Dani zavřela oči a počítala do deseti, v marném pokusu potlačit rozladění.

"Říkáte, že mi chcete pomoct," vypadlo z Braxtera. "A předtím jste se mnou mluvila, jako kdychom byli staří známí. Ale já si opravdu nevybavuji, že bych vás kdy viděl, mladá dámo."

Dani nevěděla, co na to říct. Vždycky o sobě věděla, že působí jako šedá myška a lidé mají problém si jí všimnout nebo zapamatovat. Ale _tohle_ bylo směšné. Přece si Braxter musel pamatovat dva lidi, kteří mu pomohli zmizet a vyhnout se tak zatčení a uvěznění!

"Pokud opravdu chcete moji pomoc," pokračoval Braxter, "tak byste mi mohla vysvětlit pěkně od začátku, kdo jste, co se vám stalo a jak to souvisí se mnou."

Dani si zoufale povzdechla. _Další vysvětlování!_ Dnes už musela vysvětlovat detektivovi, který ji odvedl na stanici. Potom musela vysvětlovat ještě více policejnímu úředníkovi, ktyrý ji vyslýchal. Teď bude muset vysvětlovat Braxterovi. Proč lidi nemůžou prostě udělat, co po nich žádá, aniž by jim musela vylíčit půlku svého života?

Nadechla se a spustila. Ale to nejnepříjemnější překvapení toho dne mělo teprve přijít...

 

* * *

Mezitím v jiném světě se Tris probral z bezvědomí poté, co se mu zdál zvláštní sen. Po hodině běhání sem a tam v marné snaze najít svého Zoroarka narazil na svého šéfa, který mluvil úplně z cesty. Tvrdil, že se setkávají už poněkolikáté a že se dokonce Trise snažil už několikrát zabít, ale nic nepomohlo. Pak prostě odešel a nechal tam Trise stát zmateného a bezradného.

Celý výjev pozoroval z povzdálí Giratina a královsky se bavil. Utrpení dvou lidí, kteří si neuvědomovali, že jejich vězení není pouze tento prostor ale i určitý čas, mu přinášelo zvrácené potěšení v jinak monotónní existenci tohoto světa. Čas zde původně neexistoval; Giratina ho stvořil za jediným účelem: Proměnit toto místo v dokonalé vězení.

Giratina se jako už tolikrát předtím vydal za mladším trenérem. Když byl na dohled a mladík ho spatřil, v obličeji se mu objevil nelíčený strach; toho pohledu se Giratina nemohl nikdy nabažit. Svým démonickým skřekem uvalil na nespravedlivého trenéra znovu kletbu, která ho zbavila vědomí a všech vzpomínek od chvíle, kdy Tris prošel portálem, včetně tohoto dne.

Trisův den tím skončil jen proto, aby znovu začal. Jeho bloudění němělo mít konce.

 


	3. Kapitola III

_"Přátelství lidem zaručuje důvěru. Důvěra lidem zaručuje zradu a totálně podělaný život."  
 **\- Braxter**_

* * *

Šampion pokémonové ligy v Sinnoh opustil policejní stanici Eterna s dobrým pocitem. Grunt Týmu Galactic, o jehož podezřelém chování se dnes doslechl, mu sice proklouzl mezi prsty, ale stále bude někde ve městě.

Ze zvyku pohledem zkontroloval, že má za opaskem všech šest poké ballů. U člena Týmu Galactic se dalo čekat, že se nenachá zajmout bez boje – měl by raději být připraven na zápas! Boj s Týmem Galactic... Neubránil se úsměvu při vzpomínce na staré časy. Sice neměl u sebe svoji super šestku, se kterou tehdy prošel celý region Sinnoh a vyhrál ligu, ale jeho noví pokémoní svěřenci, které momentálně trénoval, bohatě stačili na jednoho grunta.

Gallade, Pachirisu, Staraptor, Clefairy, Bronzong a Umbreon každý den trénovali. S Galladem navíc šampion procvičoval působnost a přesnost útoku Teleport.

Když vycházel z budovy, narovnal si na hlavě svůj známý červený baret. Dav před poké střediskem ho sice trochu zdržel, ale další náskok už tahleta Dani nezíská. Smyčka se utahuje stejně pevně a nezadržitelně, jako když Seviper použije Wrap.

Šampion bral likvidaci Týmu Galactic jako svou osobní misi už od doby, kdy ještě putoval regionem a bojoval o ligové odznaky. Přestože je všechny vlastnoručně porazil, žil v obavách, že se vrátí, nebo alespoň budou potají dále zasahovat do života lidí v Sinnoh. Ta představa se mu hnusila. Navíc zaslechl, že v jiných regionech existoval jednu dobu podobný zločinecký tým, který byl také poražen, ale nakonec se přeskupil a pokusil o návrat. Tohle se v Sinnoh nestane, o to už se postará.

Uvažoval o dívce, kterou mu popsal místní policista. Sice dostala varování, aby zapomněla na Tým Galactic a hleděla sekat dobrotu, ale šampion měl pocit, že se tahle Dani jen tak nevzdá. Napovídalo mu to něco z policistova vyprávění o jejich rozhovoru. Dívka prý mluvila o celé záležitosti, jako by rozmluva s proferorem Larchem byla otázkou života a smrti. Snažil se vžít do pocitů někoho takového. Pokusil by se v takovém případě někde schovat a žít nenápadně, aby nedával policii záminku ho poslat na kdoví kolik roků do vězení? Nebo by se rozhodl riskovat a jít za profesorem znovu? Zdánlivě nerozumné, ale pokud je v sázce něco důležitého... Pokud by ta dívka měla pocit, že nemá co ztratit...

Za těchto úvah mladý šampion nasedl na své staré dobré kolo a rozjel se. Stále uvažoval, jestli by měl s pomocí místních hlídat všechny východy z města, nebo vyrazit rovnou k profesorovi domů. Nebo možná obojí, jenže na to nebyl čas, pokud už je ta dívka na cestě. Aniž si to ale uvědomoval, podvědomě vyrazil k profesorovu domu.

Někde v hloubi duše už byl rozhodnutý ve chvíli, kdy nasedal na kolo.

 

* * *

Dani stála v předsíni domu profesora Larche, jehož pravé jméno bylo Braxter. Ten tu byl s ní a oba právě použili medicínu ze svých zásob, aby vyléčili své pokémony k plné síle. Přitom hleděli na spoušť, v jaké pokoj zůstal po jejich právě ukončeném pokémonovém zápasu.

Dani Braxterovu pomoc nutně potřebovala a ač si to neuvědomoval, on tu její potřeboval do určité míry také. Hodlala ho přesvědčit, že jedině když se dohodnou a budou pracovat společně, tak dosáhnou svých cílů. Falešný profesor ji vyzval, aby mu vysvětlila vše od začátku. Nebránila se tomu, ale vadilo jí to. Cítila, že by se měli dohodnout a co nejdříve odsud odejít.

"Všechno to začalo, když jsme s mým kamarádem byli přijati do Týmu Galactic jako gruntové," promluvila konečně Dani. "Ten den bylo do Galacticu naverbováno osmnáct lidí, pokud si dobře vzpomínám. Sedmnáct gruntů... a jeden věděc. Vy."

Pozorně ji sledoval s rukama v bok. Dívka pokračovala.

"Gruntové se tehdy nabírali pořád. Vědci ne. Výzkumné oddělení ovšem zažádalo o posilu. Jeden z vědců, který zkoumal schopnosti pokémona jménem Rotom, udělal se svými výsledky dojem na Cyruse. Cyrus ho pak povýšil a přesunul na svůj hlavní projekt."

"Charon," doplnil Braxter a vypadal, že by si nejraději odplivnul. Když si ale uvědomil, že je doma v předsíni, rozmyslel si to.

"Ano, Charon. Protože nastoupil na nový projekt, který mu zabíral všechen čas, Výzkumné oddělení zažádalo o nového vědce. Ten měl pokračovat v Charonově rozdělané práci."

"Ano, to je pravda. Byl jsem to já," vložil se do toho Braxter. "Stále nechápu, jak to víte, ale předpokládám, že se k tomu dostanete."

Dani ignorovala jeho přerušení a znovu se pustila do vyprávění.

"Vy jste se během své - ehm - krátké kariéry v Galacticu spřátelil s jedním z gruntů, který často hlídkoval u vaší laboratoře. To byl můj kamarád, Tris."

Braxterovi trochu poklesla čelist, ale zůstal zticha.

"Vy jste se svým místem nebyl spokojený. Svěřil jste se s tím Trisovi. Měl jste rozjetý svůj osobní výzkum ohledně Giratiny. Ale na ten jste potřeboval peníze, profesionální laboratoř a nejmodernější přístroje a poznatky. Myslel jste si, že prací pro Tým Galactic to vše získáte najednou. Ale přepočítal jste se."

Smutná grimasa v Braxterově obličeji napovídala, že má Dani zatím úplnou pravdu.

"Šéf Galacticu se zajímal jenom o Dialgu a Palkii. Giratina s nimi sice souvisí, ale o něm Cyrus nechtěl ani slyšet. Pokoušel jste se ho dokonce přemluvit, že Giratina je důležitější než Rotom, právě kvůli té spojitosti. Jenže on vás neposlechl a přikázal vám pokračovat v současné práci."

Nadechla se, aby pokračovala, ale vtom sem z vedlejší místnosti zničehonic pronikla nepřirozeně modrá, až indigová záře.

"Ignorujte to," řekl rychle Braxter, když uviděl zmatení v jejím obličeji. "To je jenom jeden z artefaktů v mé pracovně."

_Jistě_ , pomyslela si dívka ironicky, _ignorujte nebezpečné předměty, které vydávají oslepující modrou záři. To se přece občas stane každému doma v předsíni._

"Za chvilku to pohasne," vysvětlil bývalý vědec Galacticu.

Trochu nervózně pokračovala: "Ehm, jistě. Svěřil jste se Trisovi, že hodláte ve výzkumu Giratiny pokračovat na vlastní pěst a že máte plán, se kterým potřebujete pomoct. Protože Galactic by vás nenechal jen tak odejít a protože vám stále chyběly vlastní prostředky, rozhodl jste se vykrást jeden z bankovních účtů Týmu a hned po přesunu peněz s Trisovou pomocí fingovat vlastní smrt."

Indigové světlo zesláblo a zmizelo. Dani se trochu uklidnila.

"A podařilo se, že? Nešťastná náhoda... výbuch ve vaší laboratoři... nikdo nemá podezření, protože jistý spolehlivý grunt dosvědčil, že Braxter byl v době výbuchu uvnitř. Nový život jako vážený profesor Larch s kdoví kolika miliony poké dollarů na účtu."

Dani se s úsměvem rozhlédla po místnosti a dramaticky rozpřáhla ruce.

"A peníze jsou od toho, aby se utrácely. Máte moc pěkný dům, pane profesore. A vsadím se, že ta vaše pracovna plná zářících předmětů je zařízená ještě líp, než laboratoř Týmu Galactic."

Braxter ji sledoval s viditelně narůstajícím zájmem.

"Tris měl za tuto... přátelskou výpomoc... dostat polovinu ukradených peněz. Dohoda byla, že mezi ním a 'profesorem Larchem' nebude žádný kontakt. Nicméně profesor by tři měsíce po nehodě věnoval závratnou sumu poké dollarů na účet patřící (údajně) Charitě stříbrného já-už-nevím-jakého-pokémona. Je to fuk, protože se to nikdy nestalo. Peníze jste si nechal všechny."

Braxtera to rozrušilo a už už chtěl něco říct. Dani ho gestem zarazila.

"Nebojte se, vím, že to nebylo schválně. Prostě než k tomu mohlo dojít, Tým Galactic se rozpadnul a Tris byl jeden z pohřešovaných gruntů. Dokonce ho prohlásili za mrtvého."

Braxter jenom přikývnul.

"A tady se konečně dostávám k tomu, jak si můžeme vzájemně pomoct," řekla Dani. Když uviděla jeho svraštěné obočí, dodala: "Ano, slyšel jste správně. Něco za něco. A moje pomoc se vám bude hodit."

Než mohla zajít do detailů, z pracovny se ozval sotva znatelný šelestivý zvuk.

Oba zpozorněli a pak se rozběhli do pracovny s pocitem, že tam někdo byl a celou dobu je poslouchal. Rozhlédli se po místnosti, ale nikoho neviděli a všechno vypadalo v pořádku.

"Co to bylo za zvuk?" zeptala se Dani.

"Nevím," odvětil Braxter, "ale také jsem to slyšel. Byl bych odpřisáhnul, že je tu další vetřelec. Myslím kromě vás," neodpustil si.

"Když nechcete v baráku vetřelce, tak nemáte nechávat otevřené hlavní dveře," odsekla mu Dani.

"Vás jsem tady chtěl, abych vás mohl napadnout ze zálohy," přisadil si věděc.

"A perfektně jste to zvoral," usadila ho Dani.

Chvíli tam ještě stáli, ale záhadu zmizelého slídila nerozluštili. Přestože zvuk slyšeli oba, v Braxterově pracovně evidentně nikdo nebyl a utéct taky nikdo nemohl, protože jediné dveře v místnosti vedly právě do předsíně, kde až doteď Dani vedla monolog, a na oknech byly mříže. Po osobní zkušenosti s Týmem Galactic se tomuto opatření dívka příliš nedivila.

Nakonec se oba shodli, že tu jenom ztrácejí čas a Dani pokračovala.

“Díky Trisovi vím, jak moc se zajímáte o Giratinu a o ten … jiný svět, který vytvořil. A víte co? Nejste jediný. Já vím, že Tris je naživu a že zůstal uvězněn právě na tom místě.”

K jejímu překvapení se Braxter zasmál. Dani se zamračila.

"Nevím, co je na tom směšného," řekla. "Vy mi pomůžete dostat se do světa Giratiny, abychom mohli odtamtud vysvobodit Trise. Zároveň budete konečně moct ten svět prozkoumat. Oba toho hodně získáme, když budeme pracovat společně."

Poté se ujal slova Braxter: "Mladá dámo, až doteď bylo vaše vyprávění fascinující a téměř do puntíku přesné. Něco vám řeknu. Mám na vás tři otázky. Pokud je dokážete uspokojivě odpovědět, budu souhlasit s nabídkou vaší... jak jste to říkala předtím? Přátelské výpomoci."

Dívka v obavách čekala, co z vědce vypadne.

"Přátelství je vůbec krásná věc. Základ důvěry," poznamenal Braxter přehnaně sarkastickým tónem. Ale než se mohla zeptat, kam tím míří, zazněla konečně první otázka.

"Za prvé: Tris byl dobrý kamarád a rád bych věřil tomu, že žije, ale dost o tom pochybuji. Proč si myslíte, že máte lepší informace, než oficiální vyšetřovatelé?"

"Protože jsem na rozdíl od policie byla s ním, když Cyrus poslal půl Galacticu na Coronet. Měli jsme za úkol zastavit trenérku pokémonů, která mu chtěla překazit jeho plán. Neměli jsme proti ní vůbec šanci. Ale Tris a já jsme ji sledovali až na vrchol hory. Tam jsme ji viděli vlézt do... jak jenom bylo to slovo..."

"Časoprostorový portál?" napověděl jí Braxter. "Chcete mi říct, že Tris _úmyslně_ vešel do Antisvěta?"

"Antisvěta?" podivila se Dani. "Tak se říká tomu místu, kde žije Giratina?"

"Oficiální název zní jinak," odbyl ji Braxter a netrpělivě mával rukou. "Takhle jsem ho pojmenoval já ve své studii."

Dani pokrčila rameny a řekla: "Tak tedy ano, prošel časoprostorovým portálem a zůstal v Antisvětě."

Pravda byla taková, že ani tím si Dani nebyla úplně jistá. S Trisem na Coronetu tehdy opravdu byla. Oba byli opravdu poraženi budoucí šampionkou. Pak ale Tris pronásledoval malou trenérku nahoru a jestli zašel tak daleko, že by prošel do Antisvěta, už nevěděla. Nasvědčovaly tomu dvě věci - jeho zmizení beze stopy a to, že stejným způsobem zmizel Cyrus, o kterém se vědělo najisto, že v Antisvětě zůstal.

"Tohle všechno dosvědčuje, že Tris je nebo byl v Antisvětě," promluvil znovu Braxter. "Ale jak víte, že je naživu?"

Dani zamrazilo až do morku kostí. Neměla žádný důkaz. Prostě odmítala uvěřit opaku. Tris nemohl být mrtvý!

"Prostě to vím," řekla nahlas. "Ostatně vám to přece může být jedno, ne? Pokud se dostaneme dovnitř a Trise najdeme... mrtvého... budete mít, co jste chtěl, a nebudete mi muset pomáhat. O starost míň."

Věděc přimhouřil oči a rádoby nonšalantně řekl: "Druhá otázka."

Dani si v duchu oddechla. Vypadal, že souhlasí s jejím posledním argumentem.

"Proč si myslíte, že vaši pomoc potřebuji? Co když jsem opravdu objevil způsob, jak se dostat do Antisvěta? Můžu se tam vypravit sám. Kdykoli a bez vás."

"To sice můžete," odpověděla ihned Dani sebevědomě, protože věděla, že Braxter blafuje. "Ale nedopadlo by to dobře. Vy potřebujete někoho jako já, aby vás doprovodil. Pokud vstoupíte sám, dopadnete jako Tris. Giratina... na vás sešle kletbu."

Braxter se usmál. "Narážíte na spekulace, které uveřejnila šampionka ve svém článku. Ničím je ovšem neměla podložené a sama tam uznává, že se jedná jen o její názory, nikoli fakta."

Zmíněný článek, jak si Dani vybavovala, pojednával o zkušenosti šampionky s chycením a trénováním (dalo-li se to tak vůbec nazvat) Giratiny a posléze s jeho propoštěním na svobodu. Šampionka se dlouze zamýšlela nad údajnou citlivostí Giratiny vůči lidským emocím a chování. Spekulovala, že v Antisvětě se jí nic nestalo a dokonce Giratinu mohla chytit jen proto, že měla výborné vztahy se svými pokémony a vždy se o ně vzorně starala. Odkazovala se na to, že šéf Týmu Galactic byl proti Giratině bezmocný a nedokázal Antisvět opustit, protože na něj legendární pokémon uvalil jakousi kletbu jako trest za všechny jeho zločiny vůči pokémonům.

Dani řekla: "Mluvíte o tom článku, jako byste mu nevěřil, Braxtere. Ale kdyby to tak opravdu bylo, už dávno byste se do toho svého Antisvěta vypravil, protože byste z Giratiny strach neměl. Netrčel byste v tomhle městě a nehrál si na profesora."

Vědci povadl úsměv na tváři. Trefa do černého.

"Já nám teď oběma ušetřím čas a další dohadování," pokračovala Dani. "Vy potřebujete 'hodného' trenéra, aby vás doprovodil do Antisvěta pro případ, že tam narazíte na Giratinu. A já zase potřebuju vaše vědomosti, protože bez nich se tam nikdy nedostanu sama."

Nadechla se a pokračovala: "A než se mě zeptáte, proč se považuji za hodnou trenérku pokémonů, řeknu vám k tomu tolik: Původně jsem pokémony vůbec trénovat nechtěla. Oba mí pokémoni se ke mně přidali sami, protože jsem jim zachránila život."

Čekala, jak na to Braxter zareaguje a doufala, že na něj udělala dojem. Jenže odpověď přišla od někoho jiného.

Z předsíně se ozvaly kroky a ke dveřím pracovny přišla dívka v bílé čepici. Přes její věk a výšku z ní vyzařovala jakási neviditelná autorita, která způsobila, že jak Dani tak Braxter zatajili dech a nevzmohli se na slovo. Nejspíše proto, že ji poznali, ještě než se představila. Byla to šampionka pokémonové ligy.

Šampionka překročila práh dveří Braxterovy pracovny sebevědomě a ladně. Její chůze připomínala Pyroara, který zavětřil kořist a připravuje se k útoku.

"Takže ty jsi svým pokémonům zachránila život. To je moc hezké," řekla šampionka, když se zastavila asi dva metry ode dveří a prohlédla si Dani od hlavy k patě.

Dani přeběhl mráz po zádech. Tón, kterým to děvče proneslo, nezněl ani trochu lichotivě.

"Škoda, že jsi pak šla a přidala se k Týmu Galactic, Danielle," pokračovala šampionka. "Jmenuješ se tak, že? Kdybys věděla, co udělali některým lidem a kolika pokémonům ublížili, neměla bys tu drzost mluvit o sobě jako o hodném člověku."

Sežehla Dani opovržlivým pohledem a přesunula pozornost k muži, který si nechal říkat profesor Larch.

"A vy jste Braxter. Hm... to jméno si pamatuju ze záznamů Týmu Galactic. A vaše hloupá kámoška vás tak oslovila, takže prosím neurážejte moji inteligenci tím, že budete zatloukat."

_Nejsem hloupá_ , chtělo se Dani vykřiknout, ale cosi v dívčině pohledu způsobilo, že zůstala raději potichu. Šampionka promluvila znovu.

"Myslela jsem si, že najdu člena Týmu Galactic a nevinného profesora v ohrožení. A místo toho jsem našla dva členy Galacticu. Místní policie bude moc překvapená."

To Braxtera probralo z transu natolik, že se konečně ozval: "To jistě bude, ale pouze pokud odejdete živá, abyste jim to pověděla."

Pak vytáhl poké ball, aby dal jasně najevo, že se nehodlá vzdát bez boje.

Šampionka se ušklíbla a upřeně se mu dívala do očí. "Víte jakou má výhodu, když porazíte všechny stadiony, Elitní čtyřku, šampiona, vlastnoručně zlikvidujete zločinecký tým a chytíte legendárního pokémona, který má schopnost vytvořit paralelní dimenzi? Na světě zůstane jen velmi málo lidí, pokémonů a věcí, které by vám dokázaly nahnat strach."

Braxter nevěděl, co na to říct. Zachvěla se mu ruka, ale poké ball za opasek nevrátil.

"Nebuďte blázen," domlouvala mu šampionka jako by byl malé dítě. "Pokud za tím svým pláštěm nemáte schovaných pár ligových odznaků, zápas se mnou si nepřejete zažít. Prostě se vzdejte a pojďte se mnou."

Dani začala být zoufalá. Tohle opravdu nebyl její den. Všechno, co se mohlo pokazit, se pokazilo. A teď budou muset navíc bojovat se šampionkou. I když jsou dva na jednoho, něco jí říkalo, že stejně prohrají. Vzdát se dobrovolně bylo pro ni bylo stejně nemyslitelné jako pro Braxtera. Nemůže jít do vězení. Musí zachránit Trise. Dluží mu to. Rozhlédla se po pracovně v marné snaze najít příležitost k úniku, aby se vyhnula nadcházejícímu souboji. Ale jediné dveře z místnosti byly za šampionkou a v oknech byly mříže.

Dani si uvědomila, že nic jiného než zápas jí nezbývá. Vzájemná spolupráce s Braxterem přišla paradoxně mnohem dříve, než čekala. Ve dvou budou mít o něco větší šanci. I ona teď vzala do ruky poké ball.

Oči Braxtera i šampionky se upjaly k ní. Dani a Braxter si vyměnili krátký souhlasný pohled.

"Sorry, ale já s tebou nikam nejdu. Radši budu bojovat," řekla Dani a snažila se, aby se jí nechvěl hlas.

"V tom případě jsi ještě hloupější, než jsem si myslela," usadila ji šampionka.

Dani a Braxter hodili své poké bally. Když se z nich vynořili Ponyta a Magneton, šampionce se v rukou objevily Nest ball a Premier ball.

"Gallade, Pachirisu, do boje!" řekla vyrovnaným hlasem.

To už ale Dani a Braxter volali na své pokémony jména útoků.

"Ponyto, Flame Charge proti Galladovi!"

"Thunderbolt! Na Gallada!"

Šampionka s naprostým klidem řekla: "Follow Me a Drain Punch, N."

Pachirisu začala poskakovat a mávat, jako by chtěla na sebe přitáhnout pozornost celé místnosti, zatímco Gallade vyrazil proti Magnetonovi s rukou napřaženou k úderu.

Ponyta zdánlivě běžela proti Galladovi, celá zahalená v plamenech, avšak nestřetli se. Ponyta vší silou narazila do Pachirisu, zrovna když Magneton vyslal svůj elektrický útok, jen aby byl o zlomek vteřiny zasažen Galladem. A to takovou silou, že udělal ve vzduchu několik přemetů, než jej zastavila stěna pracovny, ze které se svezl bezvládně k zemi. Jeho Thunderbolt, mířící na elektrickou veverku navzdory příkazu jeho trenéra, zasáhl svůj cíl těsně poté, co byl zasažen Ponytou. Jenže zatímco Flame Charge odhodil Pachirisu za bolestného zapištění stranou, následující zásah elektřiny ji nejenže nedorazil - spíše uzdravil. Veverka vyskočila čiperně na nohy a věnovala šampionce zářivý úsměv, jako kdyby to pro ni byla jenom dětská hra.

Dani polkla naprázdno. Už slyšela o tom, že někteří pokémoni mají schopnost pohltit elektřinu a použít ji buď k zesílení některých svých útoků, zrychlení nebo k léčbě svých zranění. Ponyta a Magneton změnili cíle svých útoků pravděpodobně pro ten zvláštní upoutávací druh útoku veverčího pokémona.

Dani došlo, že pokud chtějí mít šanci na vítězství, budou muset nejdřív vyřadit ze hry Pachirisu. Jinak bude stále odpoutávat pozornost od Gallada, který postupně vyřídí zbytek jejich pokémonů. Gallade a Pachirisu byli evidentně sehraný tým a nebojovali bok po boku poprvé - narozdíl od svých protivníků.

Braxter hodil svým druhým poké ballem a poslal do boje Weezinga. Šampionka pohlédla z Dani na Braxtera a zpět.

"Slyšela jsem vás bavit se o otevření portálu do světa Giratiny," řekla. "Můžu se jenom dohadovat, jak nebo proč vás napadla taková nebezpečná šílenost. Ale to vám nedovolím."

"Však my se vás o dovolení neprosíme," kontroval Braxter, "cestu si najdeme sami."

"Opravdu?" usmála se šampionka a začala něco lovit ve své kabelce. "Zajímalo by mě, jak to chcete dokázat... bez téhle věcičky," dořekla vítězoslavně a vytáhla z kabelky Indigový úlomek.

Dani viděla, jak Braxterovi poklesla čelist. Zadíval se na jednu z polic na stěně vedle Dani a evidentně si teprve teď všimnul, že jeden z jeho artefaktů zmizel. Lépe řečeno, ocitl se v rukou šampionky.

"Jak jste-"

"Snadno," skočila mu do řeči šampionka. "Můj Gallade umí Teleport. Když jsem přijížděla k vašemu domu, uviděla jsem z oken na jedné straně domu oslnivé modré světlo. To sice mohla být jenom modrá zářivka... ale vzhledem k tomu, že se kolem motal Tým Galactic, byla jsem ochotná si vsadit, že to bude jeden zvláštní kámen. Ten samý, který jsem viděla ve světě Giratiny. Gallade použil Teleport, aby se dostal do vaší pracovny a mohl mi přinést tuhle věcičku, pokud ji najde."

Rozpustile zamávala ingovým úlomkem před Braxterem, jako by ho chtěla vyprovokovat ještě více.

Braxter měl chuť jí jednu vrazit, ale všiml si výhružného pohledu jejích pokémonů.

"To je krádež!" vyhrkl nakonec.

"Tak pojďme na policii a uvidíme, koho zatknou - mě nebo vás," posmívala se mu šampionka.

Braxter zrudl vzteky a zařval: "Weezingu!! Sludge Bomb na Pachirisu!!"

Dani se vzpamatovala a přidala se: "Flame Charge proti Pachirisu!"

"Thunder, Q. Psycho Cut, X." ozvalo se chladně z druhé strany bojiště.

Následující střet proběhl velice rychle: Ponyta se opět rozběhla k útoku, zatímco ostatní tři pokémoni tentokrát útočili přímo ze svých pozic. Gallade zamířil svou levačkou na Weezinga a otočil se rychle na místě, přičemž se z ruky uvolnila sotva viditelná energie. Když pohyb dokončil a levačkou švihnul, energie prosvištěla vzduchem a zasáhla Weezinga přímo mezi oči, zrovna když se nadechoval, aby mohl na Pachirisu vyplivnout nějakou odpornou, jedovatě fialovou tekutinu. Ale už to nestihl a zásah Psycho Cutu ho odhodil stranou, kde už zůstal nehybně ležet. V tu samou chvíli vrazila Ponyta vší silou do Pachirisu. Drobný pokémon znovu bolestně vypísknul, když ho zásah vymrštil do vzduchu. Nicméně Pachirisu dopadla hbitě na nohy jako malý akrobat a ihned přešla do protiútoku. Proud elektřiny, který veverka vyvolala, zasáhl Ponytu takovou silou, že se prohnula bolestí, zapotácela se a pak se jí podlomily nohy. Než se mohla rozplácnout na podlaze, paprsek z poké ballu ji odvolal z boje.

Dani dostala strach. Ještě měla v záloze Starmie, ale Braxterovi pokémoni byli už poraženi oba a jejich soupeřka měla téměř nezraněné pokémony. Celé se to zvrhlo ve směšně jednostranný zápas. S neustále narůstajícím zoufalstvím poslala do boje svého zbývajícího pokémona.

“Stramie, použij Hydro Pump na Gallada!”

“Thunder, Leaf Blade.” ozvalo se s ledovým klidem naproti.

Gallade opět vyrazil vpřed s odhodlaným výrazem, ale než stihl hvězdici zasáhnout, praštil ho hrudi tak silný proud vody, že okamžitě odlétl zpět. Když se chystal vyskočit opět na nohy a vrátit se do boje, Dani otevřela pusu, aby mohla zadat další příkaz. Místo toho ji však oslnil záblesk. Pachirisu s ďábelským úšklebkem odkudsi vyvolala mocný elektrický výboj, který zasáhl Stramie plnou silou. Hvězdice sebou bolestně škubla ještě poté, co blesk zmizel, upadla a zůstala ležet.

Dani beze slova odvolala svého pokémona do bezpečí. Boj skončil.

Šampionka schovala Indigový úlomek do své kabelky a odvolala své vlastní pokémony, ale ne dokud jim nepoděkovala za jejich vynikající výkon.

"Tak," řekla a přelétla z Braxterova vzdorovitě se tvářícího obličeje na Dani, která se tvářila absolutně zničeně. "A teď se společně projdeme na policejní stanici..."

_Ne! To není možné,_ křičela ve své hlavě Dani. Přece nezůstane Tris navěky v Antisvětě kvůli téhle namyšlené náně. Možná kdyby jí vysvětlila, že chtějí jenom pomoct kamarádovi? Další polopravdy... Ale co jiného mohla dělat? Než ji však mohla Dani oslovit, něco se stalo.

Šampionka se chytila za hlavu a začala sténat: "Ne, TEĎ ne...!"

Bolest v hlavě zesílila, podlomily se jí nohy v kolenou a zůstala klečet.

Dani tomu přihlížela jako u vytržení. Před jejíma očima se dívka v bílé čepici proměnila v chlapce s červeným baretem. S pusou otevřenou dokořán se podívala na Braxtera, který pouze chladně konstatoval: "Tohle je naše šance. Rychle pryč, než se ten malý skrček vzpamatuje!"

Uvědomila si, že věděc má pravdu. Záhady proměňujících se šampionů můžou rozluštit někdy jindy.

Dani a Braxter proběhli kolem šampiona, skučícího na zemi bolestí. Braxter ještě popadl cosi ze stolu u svého počítače a pak oba vyběhli ven na ulici.

“Ale ten váš úlomek...!” volala nejistě dívka na vědce.

“Jen ať si ho šampion nechá!” ozval se s uchechtnutím Braxter, který byl na eventuální ztrátu už dávno připraven.

Pak už oba psanci zmlkli a utíkali pryč.

 


	4. Kapitola IV

_"Víte jakou má výhodu, když porazíte všechny stadiony, Elitní čtyřku, šampiona, vlastnoručně zlikvidujete zločinecký tým a chytíte legendárního pokémona, který má schopnost vytvořit paralelní dimenzi? Na světě zůstane jen velmi málo lidí, pokémonů a věcí, které by vám dokázaly nahnat strach."  
 **\- Šampion(ka) pokémonové ligy Sinnoh**_

* * *

Sobota je prvním dnem víkendu, den klidu a volného času, kdy si můžete s přáteli vyrazit po ránu na ryby. Sobota nemá být dnem, kdy vás šéf zavolá zpět na policejní stanici Eterna kvůli "naléhavé záležitosti" a kdy se dozvíte, že tito vaši přátelé, zdánlivě bezúhonní pokémoní profesoři, jsou bývalí členové Týmu Galactic!

Postarší policejní úředník Joseph seděl opět za svým pracovním stolem. Měl náladu pod bodem mrazu, cítil se mizerně a v duchu proklínal svůj osud. Místo sobotního rybaření ho čekala hromada administrativy, kterou mu šéf se špatně skrývanou škodolibostí přinesl ke stolu v podobě komínu ze složek, listin a fotografií a která se nyní tyčila na rohu jeho stolu do hrozivé výše. Nejradši by do ní kopl a dal výpověď.

Jako by neměl už tak dost práce a problémů, přivedli k němu ušmudlaného náctiletého výrostka v rozedraném tmavozeleném tričku a zablácených černých šusťácích. Detektiv Miguel, který chlapce přivedl, stroze Josepha informoval o přistižení při pokusu o kráděž pokémona a předal úředníkovi kopii své zprávy. Joseph to chtěl mít co nejdříve za sebou, takže proti svému přesvědčení o pomalé metodické práci začal číst zprávu a zároveň už otevíral v počítači databázi vyslýchaných.

"Jméno?" vyštěkl na chlapce, přestože si to mohl přečíst ve zprávě.

"Trubbish," zamumlal špindíra.

"Prosím?" zeptal se Joseph tónem, kterým jasně dával najevo, že dnes nemá náladu na legraci.

"Malcolm," zahučel výrostek. "Trubbish je přezdívka..."

Joseph se zeptal: “Proč by si někdo dával takovou-”

Potom ho však do nosu praštil tak odporný zápach, že málem spadl i se židlí. Z chlapce před ním se linul puch, který byl nechutnou kombinací zaschlého potu, pouliční špíny a zkaženého masa. Už si nepřál slyšet odpověď na svou otázku, ale stejně ji dostal.

"Říkaj ostatní... Že jsem úpe jak ten pokémon..."

Joseph si v duchu představil partu puberťáků obklopujících Malcolma s krutě ironickými úsměvy, jak říkají: "Když něco smrdí jako Trubbish a vypadá to jako Trubbish... je to Trubbish!"

Nevěděl jsetli mu kluka má být líto, nebo ho má vypeskovat za pokus o krádež. Nejspíš obojí.

Následující výslech a čtení detektivovy zprávy ukázaly, že "Trubbish" nemá rodiče, žije sám na ulici a přežívá ze dne na den z vyžebraných peněz a odpadků v kontejnerech. A evidentně se občas pokusí ukrást pokémona, aby ho mohl vyměnit za trochu peněz.

Jediný majetek, který Trubbish vlastnil a všude nosil s sebou, byla igelitka plná bezcenné veteše a zbytků zapáchajících stejně jako jejich majitel. Jediné, co na obsahu igelitky upoutalo Josephovu pozornost, byly čtyři poké bally. Tři standardní Poké bally a jeden Timer ball. Obyčejné Poké bally byly všechny poškozené a tudíž bezcenné. A jejich obyvatelé, pokud vůbec nějací byli, jsou dávno pryč. Pouze Timer ball byl funkční, ale z nějakého důvodu nešel otevřít, jako by na něm byl jakýsi neviditelný zámek. Protože se nedalo prokázat, že by byl kradený, Joseph ho vrátil Trubbishovi.

Regionální zákony neumožňovaly obžalovat nebo uvěznit nezletilé delikventy (výjimky jako v případě Týmu Galactic byly vzácnější než shiny pokémoni) a tak Josephovi nezbylo, než mladíkovi vyhubovat a vrátit ho detektivovi.

_Nejspíše pak Trubbishe pustí, protože nebude vědět co s ním_ , napadlo Josepha, když se výrostka konečně zbavil a šel otevřít všechna okna v místnosti. Ten záhadný Timer ball, který se odmítal otevřít, mu ovšem stále vrtal hlavou. _Co když je ten kluk někdo úplně jiný, než za koho se vydává? Co když jenom předstírá, že žije na ulici ... a přitom má něco za lubem?_ V duchu musel hned sám sebe napomenout za takový nesmysl. Jediný, kdo předstíral, že je někdo jiný, byl ten zatracený Larch. _Pěkný kamarád, pche. Jestli se mu někdy ten člověk dostane pod ruku...!_

Pak už se pustil do hory dokumentů na svém stole a snažil se nemyslet na nepříjemné následky, které jeho přátelství s "profesorem" ještě určitě bude mít.

 

* * *

Šampion strávil své sobotní ráno v Oreburgh City, kde se potřeboval na něčem domluvit se zaměstnanci místního muzea. Později toho dopoledne se však vrátil domů do Twinleaf Town, aby se rozhodl, jak postupovat dále. Měl v plánu osobně dopadnout ty dva zločince z Eterny, už jen proto, že mu takovým způsobem proklouzli. Nicméně musel taky něco udělat s těmi svými podivnými migrénami.

Lehl si ve svém pokoji na postel, podložil si rukama hlavu, díval se do stropu a uvažoval o svých možnostech. Ti dva teď udělají jednu ze dvou věcí; buď se vypaří (nejspíš do cizího regionu) a budou se skrývat, aby je nikdo už nenašel. Nebo pokud budou mít pocit, že už nemají co ztratit, zkusí si najít jinou cestu do Antisvěta. Nenapadalo ho sice, jak by něco takového bylo možné, protože jim sebral předmět, o němž věděl, že hraje nějakou roli v jejich plánu (tím si byl jistý, protože Indigový úlomek měl jedinou cenu nebo význam v tom, že pocházel z Antisvěta). A pokud ten Braxter strávil půl života studiem Giratiny, podceňovat ho nebude. Musí zvážit obě eventuality a pokud možno se na ně připravit.

Jeho migrény se zhoršily. Včera byla dokonce bolest natolik nesnesitelná, že ho na chvíli paralyzovala dost dlouho na to, aby ti dva stihli utéct. Doteď se mu nestalo, aby ho migréna zastihla před lidmi, víc než jednou denně nebo dokonce, aby mu zasáhla do povinností. Takhle to nemůže pokračovat. Bude o tom muset říct matce. Taky by měl rovnou zavolat na kliniku a nechat se objednat k vyšetření. Šampion si vzpomněl na vychloubačná slova Braxterovi o tom, že je pro něj těžké mít strach. Jenže zrovna teď strach měl. Ty migrény byly mimo jeho chápání, neměl je jak kontrolovat, ovlivnit nebo zmírnit. A jen Arceus ví, co mu řeknou na klinice.

Uvažoval i nad tím, proč tak strašně nesnáší Tým Galactic. Páteční setkání mu připomnělo několik neveselých vzpomínek. Nemohl si pomoct, dělalo mu dobře pustit na ně trochu hrůzy a chovat se vůči nim povýšeně. Zasloužilo si to. Oba dva. Celý Galactic. Teď alespoň vidí, jak se cítili lidé, kterým ublížili nebo vzali pokémony. Ještě chvíli ležel na posteli pohroužen v myšlenkách a pak vstal, aby si na internetu zamluvil schůzku s lékařem. A pokud ho ta trocha odvahy neopustí, promluví si s matkou, jen co se vrátí domů.

 

* * *

Útěk zavedl Dani a Braxtera z Etrna City přes Florama Town až do Jubilife City. Během cesty měli čas dlouze si promluvit a Dani se tak dozvěděla mnoho zajímavých věcí o svém novém společníkovi i Giratině.

Když utíkali z Braxterova domu v Eterně, měla pocit, že je všechno ztraceno. Byli odhaleni a ztratili předmět, který Braxter potřeboval pro otevření cesty do Antisvěta. Ale z Braxterova vysvětlování vyplynulo, že to není tak úplně pravda.

"Proč si myslíte, že tomu říkám Indigový 'úlomek?' Druhou část toho nerostu mám pečlivě schovanou na tajném místě," řekl jí tehdy a v očích mu vítezoslavně zablýskalo. Dani to ihned zlepšilo náladu.

Eterna City nechali za sebou a pak už volnějším tempem zamířili k lesu za městem na Route 205. Řeč přišla na to, jak má Braxter v úmyslu dostat se do Antisvěta. Jak se ukázalo, Braxter vůbec nepřeháněl, když předtím tvrdil, že cestu do Antisvěta může otevřít kdykoliv. Byl si jistý, že dokáže otevřít nový portál za pomocí dvou předmětů: Jeden z nich musí být objekt pocházející přímo z Antisvěta, druhý musí být objekt patřící Giratinovi (nebo samotný Giratina - ale sotva mohli očekávat, že se před nimi legendární pokémon jen tak zjeví a splní jejich přání). Prvním předmětem byl samozřejmě Indigový úlomek. Když se Dani zeptala na druhý předmět, Braxter si povzdechl.

"To už bude těžší. Slyšela jste někdy o Esenci Giratiny?" zeptal se.

"Ne," přiznala dívka.

"To mě vůbec nepřekvapuje," pokáral ji Braxter a najednou jí nepříjmně připomínal přísného středoškolského učitele. "Vsadím se ovšem, že jméno 'Griseous orb' už jste slyšela, což?"

"No, vlastně ano," odpověděla Dani s výrazem, který napovídal, že ji její vlastní odpověď překvapila. Byl to předmět, který šampion zmínil ve svém článku o Giratinovi. Velmi se o něm šuškalo mezi trenéry pokémonů.

"Typické," odplivl si Braxter na zem. "To je dneska mládež. Všichni chtějí být trenéry pokémonů a zanedbávají svoje vzdělání. Jenomže je to právě vzdělání a informace, které potřebujete pro život víc. Představte si, jak by to například dopadlo, kdyby nedostudoval vynálezce poké ballu!"

_Používali bychom pořád apricorny nebo by ho vynalezl někdo jiný později,_ pomyslela si ironicky Dani. _Jasně, chápu, vadí ti mladí lidi. Přestaň to rozmazávat a vysvětli mi, co je ta tvoje Esence._

Braxter ještě nějakou chvíli vedl monolog o zkaženosti dnešní mládeže, než se konečně vrátil k tématu Esence Giratiny. Mezitím prošli lesem a zamířili do Floaroma Town.

"O Esenci slyšel každý, kdo se zajímá o fyzikální krystalografii. Nebo o Giratinu, jako já. Esence je substance v plynném skupenství, která se uvolňuje z těla Giratiny, když je ve svém domovském světě. V našem světě ovšem tato látka desublimuje a vznikne tak krystal, kterému se mezi trenéry začalo říkat 'Griseous orb.' Pitomé jméno od pověrčivých lidí, kteří nerozumí podstatě a vlastnostem Esence."

Musela ho požádat o laický překlad. V podstatě to znamenalo, že když je Giratina v Antisvětě, vyzařuje z něj občas jakási plynná látka. Pokud se dostane do normálního světa, ihned ztuhne do podoby krystalu. Tento krystal dostal poněkud mystické jméno "Griseous orb," protože šampion v minulosti dokázal, že chycený Giratina na tento předmět reaguje tak, že úplně změní svou podobu a schopnosti. To bylo samozřejmě před tím, než šampion Giratinu propustil na svobodu.

"Takže potřebujeme získat tuhle Esenci?" odtušila Dani.

"Samozřejmě. Je to tatáž substance, jakou Giratina používá k otevírání portálu mezi světy. Když ji použijeme na můj druhý Indigový úlomek, dokážeme otevřít nový. Sami a bez Giratiny."

"To zní nějak moc jednoduše," poznamenala Dani a když si všimla, že Braxter vypadá čím dál více zachmuřeně, pokračovala: "Takže jaký to má háček?"

Věděc po ní střelil nervózním pohledem.

"Je dobře možné, že na otevření portálu budeme mít jen jeden pokus. Pochopte, to, o co se tu snažíme, ještě nikdy žádný člověk nezkoušel. Nevíme nic o možných vedlejších produktech, nebo o případných dalších faktorech potřebných ke správnému výysledku."

"Nechápu, kam tím míříte," zareagovala zmatená dívka.

Braxter jí pohlédl do očí a řekl: "Co když se oba předměty znehodnotí, jakmile se pokusíme otevřít portál? Co když jejich sloučením vznikne nějaká nová látka, možná toxická? Co když portál musí být otevřen jen na určitém místě nebo v určitý čas?"

Dani si představila, jak s Braxterem dají jeho úlomek a Esenci dohromady, oba předměty se jim roztopí v rukou a žádný portál se neotevře. A pak je dožene policie nebo šampion. To si rozhodně dovolit nemohou...

Jako kdyby jí četl myšlenky, falešný profesor řekl: "Nemůžeme riskovat. Musíme snížit riziko selhání, jak jen to jde."

"Jak můžeme snížit riziko, když o otevírání portálu nevíme skoro nic?" ozvala se pochybovačně dívka.

"Něco přece jen víme: Vrcholek hory Coronet. Víme, že v něm portál otevřít jde, protože už to Giratina jednou udělal."

Dani zaúpěla. S výpravou na vrchol Coronetu rozhodně nepočítala. Zvlášť když věděla, že mají v patách policii a šampiona.

"Chtěla byste raději riskovat, že po tom všem ničeho nedosáhneme a ještě nás zavřou?" zamračil se Braxter.

"Samozřejmě že ne," odpověděla Dani a zatvářila se kysele. Celý ten podnik se zdál být každým okamžikem nebezpečnější a Trisova záchrana přitom závisela na tom, že přesto uspějí. Nějakou dobu pak bylo ticho.

"Kde jako hodláte najít tu Esenci?" ozvala se zrovna, když dorazili do Floaroma Town. Už byla skoro noc.

"Vy jste si asi nedočetla ten šampionův článek o Giratině do konce, což?" ušklíbl se na ni profesor. "Vysvětlím vám to později. Teď bychom se měli ubytovat v místním penzionu a pořádně si odpočinout, protože zítřek bude velmi náročný den."

"Počkejte," zarazila ho. "Měli bychom raději jít dál. Jubilife City je jenom kousek odsud."

Braxter na ni tázavě pohlédl.

"Jubilife je velké město, snadněji se tam ztratíme v davu." vysvětlila Dani. "V tomhle pidi-městečku si nás tak akorát zapamatujou místní a ukážou na nás prstem, až se se na nás policie začne ptát."

Vědec uznal, že bude moudřejší dojít až do Jubilife, a tak opět vyrazili na cestu. Dani znovu zavedla řeč na Esenci.

"Esenci získáme. Bude to sice trochu riskantní, ale předpokládám, že nemáte v úmyslu utéct a někam se ukrýt. Chcete stále pomoct Trisovi?" zeptal se.

Když zavrtěla hlavou a potvrdila, že chce stále otevřít portál do Antisvěta stejně jako on, pokračoval: "Ve svém článku o Giratinovi šampion napsal, že po propuštění pokémona hodlá věnovat svou krystalizovanou Esenci do muzea nerostů v Oreburgh City. Ověřil jsem si to. Muzeum dar přijalo a dodnes Esenci vystavují jako svůj nejvzácnější objekt. Docela jim to zvedlo návštěvnost. Každý trenér pokémonů chtěl vidět Griseous orb, co dokáže proměnit legendárního pokémona."

Dani na něj pohlédla a zeptala se: "Chcete se do muzea vloupat a Esenci ukrást?"

"Nic jiného nám nezbývá, mladá dámo," vysvětlovat Braxter. "Policie po nás bude pátrat. Hned ráno musíme získat druhý úlomek, pak rychle ukrást Esenci z muzea a vystoupat na Coronet, než nás dostihnou."

"Ale šampion už ví, že chceme otevřít portál. Nebude na nás v muzeu čekat s policií?" strachovala se Dani.

"Nemyslím si," odpověděl Braxter. "Šampion věří, že nám v otevření portálu zabránil. Neví o tom, že existuje další úlomek."

Za těchto slov dorazili do Jubilife City a vydali se k jednomu z hotelů, aby mohli někde přenocovat a připravit se na sobotní akci. V sobotu ráno pak hotel opustili co nejdřív to šlo, ale ne tak brzy, aby to bylo příliš nápadné. Na recepci se odhlásili společně se čtveřicí potrhlých hlučných turistek, které podle přízvuku pocházely z Unovy.

Nyní už kráčeli po Route 203 a vyhýbali se místním trenérům, kteří sem chodili trénovat a často vyzývali kolemjdoucí na zápas. Ještě kousek a budou v Oreburgh City. Braxter zmínil, že než do města dojdou, musí se oba pro něco zastavit "na tajném místě." Dál k tomu nic nedodával. Dani usoudila, že se jedná o nějakou skrýš, kde nejspíš schovává Indigový úlomek. Nicméně se ještě zeptala na něco, co ji trápilo už od pátečního útěku, přestože Braxter tomu evidentně nevěnoval pozornost: _Co se to stalo se šampionkou? Proč se najednou proměnila v chlapce?_

K jejímu úžasu si Braxter vůbec této změny nebyl vědom. Reagoval, jako by šampion vždy chlapecem byl a dokonce se zmateně zeptal, jestli "šampionkou" Dani myslí Cynthii. Dani se rozhodla dál o tom nemluvit, ale vůbec se jí to nelíbilo. Záhada nebyla vyřešena - naopak, stala se ještě podivnější. Jaktože jeden člověk něco takového může vidět a druhý ne, i když se to celé odehraje před jeho očima?

Za těchto úvah došli oba psanci až k Oreburgh Gate.

 

* * *

Cyrus stál jako už tolikrát předtím na malé plošině v Antisvětě a čekal, až se objeví Tristan v rámci své časové smyčky. Každý den (pokud se tak dalo nazvat střídání méně šera s větším přítmím) se ten grunt probouzel na stejném místě někde poblíž portálu do normálního světa. Pak nějaký čas pobíhal kolem jako vyplašený Bunnelby a nakonec našel Cyruse. Konverzace sice záležela z velké části na Cyrusovi, ale začátek byl vždy stejný.

_Jste to vy, pane? Jmenuju se Tristan. Kamarádi mi říkají Tris._

Nenáviděl ty věty. Byly jako ta pověstná kapka vody, co vám neustále padá na hlavu, stejným tempem, na stejné místo, pořád a pořád. A vy tomu nemůžete zabránit, musíte to trpět tak douho, až se zblázníte. _Ještě jednou budu muset poslouchat, že mu kamarádi říkají Tris, a zabiju ho_ , blesklo Cyrusovi hlavou.

Cyrus se zde v Antisvětě původně rozhodl zůstat z vlastního přesvědčení. To ovšem nevěděl, že se Giratina jednou vrátí a bude ho psychologicky mučit na hranici šílenství. Od určité doby už si nepřál nic jiného, než odsud uniknout. Jenže se ukázalo, že to není tak jednoduché, jak si myslel.

Portál se sice každý den otevřel jako součást gruntovy smyčky, ale Cyrusovi se nikdy nepodařilo k němu dorazit včas. Jak byl Antisvět nestálý a nové cesty se otevíraly, zatímco jiné mizely, Cyruse vždy něco zpomalilo, donutilo obcházet nebo mu naopak určitá trasa byla odříznuta. To nejlepší, co dokázal, bylo dostat se na dohled k portálu, ovšem být od něj oddělen několika desítek metrů dlouhou propastí. Živě si dokázal představit Giratinu, smějícího se a řídícího mizející a znovu se objevující cesty, jako by to byl pokémonův zvrácený koníček.

Když zjistil, že portál není řešení, zkusil se zaměřit na Giratinu. Otevřeně na něj zaútočil při jednom z nesčetných setkání s gruntem Tristanem, ale byl na hlavu poražen. Zkusil ho chytit do poké ballu, ale tento pokus skončil ještě hůře než zápas.

Po dvaceti devíti promarněných dnech a několika neúspěšných pokusech se rozhodl, že zkusí být trochu konstruktivnější. Třeba je klíčem k útěku grunt? Pokud mu pomůže, možná budou moct spolupracovat a utéct společně? Byl odhodlaný to dnes vyzkoušet. Připadalo mu to sice jako to nejnaivnější řešení, příčilo se to jeho přesvědčení - ale neměl už co ztratit. A tak čekal na místě a čas si krátil tím, že si přehrával různé verze jejich setkání. V některých Cyrus grunta zcela ignoroval, v jiných se mu snažil vyhnout tím, že odešel na jiné místo v Antisvětě (grunt ho ovšem nějakým způsobem nakonec našel). Pak mu začaly ujíždět nervy a něklolikrát nechal své pokémony na grunta zaútočit. Dvakrát se grunta pokusil zabít. Jednou mu jako blázen utíkal naproti, aby ho varoval, že musí ihned zpět k portálu, vrátit se do normálního světa a přivést pomoc - to také nedopadlo dobře.

Konečně za sebou uslyšel kroky. Otočil se.

"Jste to vy, pane?"

Musel se přemáhat, aby nevyprsknul vzteky.

"Jmenuju se Tristan."

_Já vím,_ pomyslel si _. Říkáš mi to po třicáté, blbče. Jsem klidný. Ustojím to. Nebudu tě škrtit tak dlouho, až budeš zticha navěky._

"Kamarádi mi říkají Tris."

"JÁ VÍM!" zahřměl Cyrus. "Teď sklapni a dobře mě poslouchej."

Cyrus spustil - pomalu, klidně. Nechtěl, aby ho grunt považoval za šílence. Vysvětlil mu, že se toto setkání opakuje již po třicáté. Že za to může kletba, uvalená Giratinou. Zdůraznil, že tu oba zůstanou navěky a že grunt už nikdy neuvidí ani zmizelého Zoroarka, ani své přátele, ani nikoho, pokud s tím něco neudělají.

"Myslíš si, že jsem se zbláznil, co?" zavrčel Cyrus v očekávání chlapcova skeptického postoje.

"Vůbec ne..., " překvapil jej Tristan. "To by vysvětlilo jeden hodně divný a velmi detailní sen, který se mi zdál..."

Jeho šéf nevěděl, jak na to zaregaovat, protože s takovou odpovědí vůbec nepočítal. Ale zatímco tam stál a zíral, chlapci pracovaly mozkové závity na plné obrátky.

"Pokud je to všechno pravda," ozval se konečně Tristan, "měli bychom na Giratinu zaútočit společně. Ve dvou budeme mít alespoň větší šanci, pane."

Cyrus si tím nebyl tak úplně jist, ale byl ochoten zkusit vše, aby se odsud dostal. A toto setkání se zatím vyvíjelo slibněji, než všechna ostatní předtím. Vtom se zachvěla země. Démonický skřek za nimi. Černá skvrna v temnotě.

Giratina se opět vrátil, jako hrozivá připomínka, že ani Tris, ani jeho šéf neuniknou ze svých žalářů. Cyrusův třicátý den v Antisvětě se chýlil ke konci.

Cyrus a Tris se chopili poké ballů.

"Společně ho porazíme, pane," vyhrkl grunt.

_Měl jsem to nejprve zkusit po dobrém_ , napadlo v tu chvíli Cyruse. A pak Giratina zaútočil a země se zachvěla znovu.

"Scythere!" zvolal Tris a hodil poké ballem ve stejnou chvíli, kdy Cyrus povolal svého Weavila.

"Giratina je duší a zároveň dračí typ!" stihl ještě říct Tristanovi jeho šéf. "Používej duší, temné, dračí, ledové nebo vílí útoky!"

"Night Slash!" zvolal Tris a jeho Scyther vyrazil do útoku bez jediného zaváhání. Chlapec žasl, protože kromě Zoroarka ho většinou jeho ostatní pokémoni poslouchali jen s určitou nechutí.

_Já jsem tady asi opravdu s nimi strávil více času, než jsem si myslel,_ napadlo ho.

"Ice Punch!" zakřičel Cyrus a jeho Weavile následoval Scythera do boje.

Scyther přiletěl až ke Giratinovi a nemilosrdně se po něm ohnal svými čepelemi. Giratina sice ucuknul, ale pak se otočil ve vzduchu a svým ohonem s bodci ho zasáhl útokem Dragon Claw. Scyther odlétl jako baseballový míček po ráně pálkou a přistál Trisovi u nohou, vyřízen jedinou ranou. To už však dorazil Weavile a než se Giratina mohl připravit, byl udeřen přímo mezi oči ledovou pěstí. Zapotácel se, ale stále byl při síle. Začal připravovat jakýsi protiútok právě ve chvíli, kdy Tris poslal do boje Gravelera.

Cyrusovi se rozšířily oči, když si uvědomil, že Giratina se chystá na Aura Sphere - už ten útok viděl tolikrát. Ihned namířil poké ball na Weavila a povolal ho zpět. Viděl již dříve, jaké účinky měla Aura Sphere na ledové pokémony. Namísto svého Weavila poslal do boje Gyaradose.

"Gravelere! Rock Blast!" ozval se Tris někde vedle Cyruse.

Ihned poté dokončil legendární pokémon svou přípravu útoku a vystřelil na místo, kde ještě před chvílí stál Weavile, zářící výboj energie kulatého tvaru. Gyradosovi ovšem příliš neublížila. Naopak, když se oči Gyaradose a Giratiny střetly, legendární pokémon dokonce vypadal, že je zaskočen. Sotva se Giratina odhodlal k dalšímu útoku, zasáhl ho třikrát přímo do obličeje kámen, vyslaný mezitím Gravelerem.

_Funguje to,_ uvědomil si najednou Cyrus, překvapen a potěšen zároveň. Radoval se ale předčasně.

Giratina vydal táhlý, rozzuřený skřek a odletěl někam pod plošinu se Cyrusem a Tristanem. Oba trenéři se začali rozhlížet kolem, nejistí tím, kde se démonický pán Antisvěta vynoří. Objevil se na druhé straně, přímo za jejich zády. Než mohli Cyrus a Tristan poslat své pokémony znovu do boje, Giratina znova zařval a jak Cyrus, tak Tris byli obkolpeni světlem. Ze Cyrusova pohledu to vypadalo, jako by se rozjasnila celá plošina a její okolí.

_Ne!_ vyděsil se v duchu. Na něj se přece kletba časové smyčky nevztahuje. Tohle se ještě nikdy před tím nestalo. _Co to má znamenat?!_ To už ale ztrácel vědomí a pohltila ho temnota.

Trisův den tím skončil jen proto, aby znovu začal. Cyrusův měsíc byl zakončen jen proto, aby se mohl znovu opakovat. Jejich marný boj něměl mít konce.

 


	5. Kapitola V

_"Lidé si většinu svého trápení způsobují sami, ale neuvědomují si to a raději viní všechno ostatní, jen ne sami sebe."  
**\- Giratina**_

* * *

Byla sobota, kolem desáté hodiny dopoledne. Dani a Braxter stáli někde na okraji Oreburgh City a čekali. Nacházeli se na úzkém neoploceném pozemku s malou ošuntělou chajdou ve tvaru kostky uprostřed. Kolem nich a přes cestu bylo podobně vyhlížejících ubohých domků více. Prý sloužily kdysi jako ubytovny pro místní horníky dojíždějící za prací z daleka. V dnešní době byla spusta z nich soukromých a pronajímaly se studentům a turistům. Jiné sloužily jako klubovny. Domek, u kterého stáli, patřil Braxterovi, přestože oficiálním vlastníkem byla imaginární osoba se směšně dlouhým jménem.

Když k pozemku přicházeli, Braxter jí vysvětlil, že si ten domek pořídil jako svou malou skrýš pro případ, že by byl odhalen, nebo pokud by potřeboval něco ukrýt ( _Jako třeba druhý Indigový úlomek_ , napadlo Dani). Dále Braxter vysvětlil, že je dohodnutý s jistým "známým," aby se o víkendu pohyboval někde blízko kolem pozemku. Na tohoto známého nyní čekali. Braxter se mračil. Trčeli zde už téměř hodinu a stále se nikdo neobjevoval. Přitom tady ta osoba měla být kolem deváté hodiny ranní. Dokonce se před půl hodinou prošli po okolí, pro případ že by dotyčný čekal u jiného domku, ale v celém sousedství bylo v sobotu po ránu mrtvo. Museli čekat dál, protože Braxter řekl, že bez pomoci svého známého nemá jak získat Indigový úlomek.

"Uvnitř mám schovaný trezor, který se otevře jen po zadání PINu a naskenování čipu v konkrétní kartě," vysvětlil bývalý věděc Galacticu. "Karty jsou dvě. Dal jsem je známým, s tím, že je potřebuju ohlídat, ale neřekl jsem jim, k čemu slouží."

"Nemůžeme jít za tím druhým známým?" nadhodila Dani a raději nevyslovovala nahlas svou doměnku o tom, že Braxter se po své naaranžované smrti stal paranoidním.

"Druhý známý je policista Joseph z Eterna City," řekl trpce Braxter. "Dost pochybuju, že by nám teď pomohl. Ne, musíme počkat na mého záložního známého."

Tajné skrýše, šílené plány a "záložní" přátelé či známí. Ten člověk se jí zamlouval čím dál míň. Bohužel však bez jeho pomoci nemohla zachránit Trise - musela falešného profesora tolerovat a spolupracovat minimálně do chvíle, kdy bude otevřen portál do Antisvěta. Pak ji napadlo, jestli Braxter neuvažuje podobným způsobem o ní.

Bylo už půl jedenácté a stále čekali. Dani se pokoušela krátit čas tím, že se Braxtera zeptala na jinou věc, která jí vrtala hlavou už od včerejška.

"Včera ve vašem domě jste říkal, že máte na mě tři otázky. Ale než nás šampionka - chci říct šampion - vyrušil, nestihl jste mi položit třetí otázku."

"Cože?" šlehl po ní pohledem Braxter. "To už přece není důležité. Šampionův příchod všechno změnil. Momentálně je moje nejlepší šance na úspěch otevřít portál. A s vaší pomocí se vyhnout kletbě Giratiny."

"I tak bych chtěla vědět, na co jste se mě chtěl zeptat." nedala se odbýt Dani.

Věděc unaveně povzdechnul a řekl: "Tak dobře. Třetí otázka měla být, jak to, že toho tolik o mně víte, když si vás vůbec nepamatuji."

"Většinu mi řekl Tris." přiznala Dani. "A pak jsem byla u toho, když jste se dohodli na přípravě vaší 'nehody' v laboratoři."

"Ale já si opravdu nepamatuju, že byste-" pak se najednou zarazil a jeho pohled se rozjasnil, jako by si vzpomněl na něco, co si už strašně dlouho nemohl vybavit.

Dani se jeho pohled ani trochu nelíbil.

"Víte co, nechme toho," řekl Braxter nakonec. "Opravdu je to jedno. Oba přece chceme otevřít ten portál a k tomu jeden druhého potřebujeme, jestli se nám to líbí nebo ne."

Čekali dále a Dani si nemohla pomoct, musela myslet na to, jak je Tris uvězněný v Antisvětě. _Ještě chvíli, kamaráde. Vydrž._ Vytáhla ze své brašny malou papírovou krabičku. Uvnitř byl opatrně uschovaný její talisman pro štěstí. Na chvíli krabičku podržela. Dodalo jí to klid a trochu odvahy. Pak ji vrátila zpět mezi tu hromadu pokémonní medicíny, co včera nakoupila v obchodě (dobře že to udělala, teď se jim tyto zásoby budou hodit).

V jedenáct hodin se konečně objevila na obzoru postava, která došla až k nim, a podle výrazu Braxterova obličeje se díky Arceovi jednalo o toužebně očekávaného vědcova "známého."

"Soráč profesore," zamumlal mladík v rozedraném tmavozeleném tričku a zašpiněných šusťácích. "Mě sebraly benga. Děsně zdržovali. Mě pustili až v devět, sem pak zrdhal přes Růt 206."

"Tohle je Trubbish," představil ho Braxter Dani.

Dani se mladíkovi chtěla představit také, ale do nosu jí začal stoupat tak odpudivý zápach, že naopak instinktivně couvla o krok. Braxterovy oči se smály a jeho pohled jako by říkal: _Jméno vás mělo varovat._ Sám buď musel tragicky pozbýt čichu, anebo uměl mistrně ovládat svoji nelibost. Nebo si možná na to individuum už zvykl.

"Jo benga říkáš," otočil se zachmuřený Braxter zpět k nově příchozímu. "A to jako jen tak? Nebo jsi zase chtěl někomu ukrást poké ball?"

Žádná odpověď nepřicházela a mladíkovy oči skenovaly celé okolí, jen ne člověka, se kterým mluvil. To mohl rovnou Braxterovi říct pravdu.

"Říkal jsem ti už milionkrát," napomínal ho věděc, "že to nemáš dělat. Až ti bude osmnáct, tak tě zatknou. A já si pak budu muset shánět nového pouličního pomocníka. Přitom dostáváš dost peněz, aby sis mohl každý den koupit jídlo. Přestaň s těmi krádežemi, nebo přerušíme naši spolupráci... A pak se klidně můžeš vrátit k žebrání."

Nemytý mladík neřekl nic, ale na Braxtera se stále nepodíval. Nakonec jenom přikývnul na znamení souhlasu s vědcovou výtkou.

"Dneska je den, o kterém jsem ti říkal," podíval se na něj falešný profesor, zatímco Dani zacouvala do bezpečné vzdálenosti s dlaní přes pusu a nos. "Máš to doufám s sebou?"

Špindíra přikývnul a zašmátral ve své igelitce. Vytáhl z ní Timer ball a podal ho Braxterovi. Ten mu ho prakticky vyškubl z ruky a začal si přístroj na chytání pokémonů prohlížet, jako by ho viděl poprvé v životě. Ukázalo se, že si jen chtěl narychlo ověřit, zda se jedná o ten samý Timer ball, který Trubbishovi svěřil. _Důvěra asi opravdu není ve vaší povaze, že profesore?_ napadlo Dani. Zamřížovaná okna v jeho obydlí. Podezřívání lidí, se kterými pracuje. Těžko uvěřit, že je to tentýž člověk, který se svěřil s vlastními problémy a plány Trisovi. Může se někdo tak moc změnit? Po jednom nebezpečném zážitku, který navíc naplánoval a zorganizoval on sám?

Braxter překvapil Dani i Trubbishe větou "Pojďme všichni dovnitř."

Místo vysvětlení došel rovnou ke dveřím svého chátrajícího příbytku a odemknul, jako by se rozumělo samo sebou, že ho budou oba následovat. Dani se moc nelíbilo, jakým způsobem přebírá iniciativu celého plánu. Ale neměla zatím žádný důvod protestovat. Nejprve se museli dostat do Antisvěta a to celé záviselo na tomto nedůvěřívem vědci.

Když byli všichni tři uvnitř, za zavřenými dveřmi, za okny se zataženými žaluziemi a z doslechu a dohledu případných zvědavců, Braxter konečně vysvětlil, co přesně má za lubem. Ukázalo se, že od Trubbishe očekával více, než jen doručení Timer ballu.

"Pokud chceš, můžeš se vrátit do Eterny," obrátil se věděc na mladého bezdomovce (Dani stále dýchala přes svou dlaň), ale pak pokračoval: "Nebo nám můžeš pomoct a vydělat si víc poké dollarů, než kdy předtím."

"Mně řekněte rovnou, co chcete," zahuhlal Trubbish. "Jasnačka, že chci prachy. Mě znáte ne?"

"Ano znám," odvětil Braxter. "Doufal jsem, že budeš souhlasit."

Braxter vykročil k almaře zabírající dobrou třetinu místnosti, ve které stáli, a začal vysvětlovat: "Já a moje mladá společnice dnes potřebujeme z místního muzea ukrást jeden velmi vzácný krystal." Vědec začal šmátrat mezi horou oblečení uvnitř obrovské skříně a pokračoval: "Pokud možno se chceme vyhnout střetnutím s jejich ochrankou. Budeme potřebovat někoho, kdo od nás odvede pozornost."

Dani pozorně poslouchala; věděla, kam Braxter míří. Už během svého krátkého pobytu v Jubilife se shodli, že Esenci budou muset vzít z muzea během otevírací doby, jinak nebudou mít ani šanci dostat se dovnitř. Ale to znamenalo střet s ochrankou, a pokud nevyhrají - zatčení a úplný debakl. Nebyli proto z té představy nadšeni, ale kvůli časové tísni a případnému pronásledování policií nepřipadal v úvahu žádný úžasně důvtipný, pečlivě připravovaný, dlouhodobý plán. Jediné, co je napadlo na zvýšení svých šancí, bylo odpoutání pozornosti. Pokud bude mít ochranka (třeba jen na chvíli) jiné starosti, budou možná moci sebrat Esenci a utéct dřív, než si toho někdo všimne.

Braxter mezitím našel, co hledal. Vytáhl z almary čisté oblečení v Trubbishově velikosti.

"Navštívíš dnes Oreburghské muzeum taky," řekl a otočil se k mladíkovi. "A pokusíš se o krádež něčeho, co nemá velkou cenu. A až se budou všichni zabývat tebou, my dva sebereme krystal."

"Si děláte prču," zahuhlal Trubbish nesouhlasně.

Dani to nepřekvapovalo. Provokovat policii poté, co byl přistižen zrovna dnes při krádeži? Není divu, že Braxter nabízel svému "známému" větší odměnu než obvykle.

"Ale no tak, snad se najednou nebojíš?" povzdechl si Braxter. "Víš přece, že tě nikdo zatím zaknout nemůže. Zvlášť, když ta cetka, co si vyhlédneš, nebudu mít skoro žádnou hodnotu."

Zapáchající výrostek si ho prohlížel, ale stále se tvářil pochybovačně. Nakonec z něj vypadlo: "Chcu dvakrát tolik."

Dani sledovala Braxterovu napjatou tvář, za níž se nepochybně odehrával vnitřní souboj priorit a zřejmě také nejrůznější kalkulace.

Vědec probodával Trubbishe pohledem. "Tak tedy dobrá," řekl nakonec. "Teď jdi a udělej něco s tím svým nechutným zápachem. A pak si obleč tohle."

Podal mladíkovi šaty, které před chvílí vzal z almary, a ukázal mu prstem směr koupelny. Zatímco se mladík šel osprchovat a převléct, aby ho vůbec do muzea pustili, falešný profesor se znovu zaměřil na Timer ball. Začal si ho prohlížet ze všech stran a úhlů, jako by se pokoušel rozpomenout, jakže se vlastně otevírá poké ball. Dani to lehce znepokojilo.

Braxter zachytil její pohled a přestal si s Timer ballem hrát. "Vy jděte vedle a posuňte tu velkou zelenou pohovku."

"Prosím," dodal vědec, když ho Dani probodla vražedným pohledem.

Dívka odešla a Braxter znova vytáhl Timer ball. Soustředil se na aktivační tlačítko a snažil se vzpomenout na určitou kombinaci. _Jak jen mohl zapomenout?!_

Mezitím se z vedlejšího pokoje ozvalo hrkání a tlumené nadávky. Braxter si konečně vzpomněl a stiskl třikrát rychle za sebou aktivační tlačítko. Potom jej stisknul třikrát dlouze. Timer ball, který před tím na tlačítko nereagoval, se náhle otevřel. Ale místo pokémona vypustil na svět obyčejnou čipovou kartu, kterou Braxter vítězoslavně zachytil. Time ball, nyní již nepotřebný, vrátil do Trubbishovy nechutně vyhlížející igelitky. Dani zatím ve vedlejší místnosti odsunula starou pohovku od stěny. Na podlaze pak spatřila dveře od malého trezoru. Než se mohla rozmyslet, jestli se jí to jenom zdá, anebo jestli je prostě Braxter největší paranoik, jakého kdy potkala, vědec vstoupil do místnosti s čipovou kartou a sklonil se nad trezorem.

Dani si vzpomněla, že mluvil o naskenování čipové karty a zadání svého PINu. Domyslela si, že právě to teď provádí. A skutečně. O něco později se Braxter zvedl od nyní otevřeného trezoru a v ruce měl malou kovovou krabičku. Otevřel ji a Dani spatřila indigový úlomek, velmi podobný tomu původnímu, který jim vzala šampionka (nebo šampion?).

Braxter krabičku zavřel a s úsměvem prohodil: "Naše vstupenka do Antisvěta."

"Polovina vstupenky," opravila ho zamračená Dani. "A druhá půlka nás vyjde draho."

Následující čas strávili obědem a změnám vizáže (pro případ, že by policie Eterna City informovala všechna ostatní oddělení nebo jim už byla na stopě). K obědu musely stačit staré konzervy, které tu pro případ útěku nebo úkrývání Braxter nechával. Jediný Trubbish si na nich opravdu pochutnal. Po obědě si šel Braxter oholit svoji bradku a vyměnit svůj laboratorní plášť za nějaké obyčejné oblečení. Dani si šla obarvit vlasy na uhlově černou, přičemž použila barvu, kterou si původně Braxter schovával pro zřejmě ještě radikálnější změnu vzhledu, než jakou připravoval teď. Jediný Trubbish na svém zevnějšku nic měnit nemusel, už jen koupel, učesané vlasy a nové oblečení ho změnily k nepoznání. Braxter pak ještě odněkud vylovil tři staré typy mobilních telefonů, pro případ, že by se museli rozdělit nebo domlouvat, aniž na sebe upoutají pozornost.

Poté ještě usedli a do detailu probrali plán celé akce. Pokud se jim to podaří, Dani a Braxter možná už dnes večer budou v Antisvětě.

 

* * *

Vivien byla usměvavá dobrosrdečná žena středního věku se staromódními brýlemi, která pracovala už řadu let v Oreburghském muzeu. Zrovna se vracela na své místo u recepčního pultu. Na rameni jí seděl její Chatot a energicky uždiboval pikantní poffin, který mu přidržovala celou cestu z kuchyňky. Návštěvníkům však vstup do této místnosti zakazovala otlučená nesympatická cedule na dveřích s nápisem VSTUP POUZE PRO ZAMĚSTNANCE.“ Vivien se potkala s místním průvodcem Patrickem a pozdravili se. Patrick byl mladší a byl zde zaměstnaný pouze krátce, takže se moc neznali. Vyměnili se několik zdvořilostních frází a zeptali se jeden druhého "Jak se máte?" přestože je odpověď moc nezajímala. Vivien se jako vždy snažila být příjemná a přátelská, takže chvíli stáli na místě a tlachali o všem a o ničem.

"Nevím, proč ředitel tak trvá na těch prohlídkách s průvodcem i v sobotu odpoledne," nadhodila Vivien.

"Sobota odpoledne je ideální," vysvětloval Patrick, "rodiče i děti mají čas a návštěvnost bude větší než ve všední dny."

"Jistě," zasmála se Vivien. "Pokud ovšem není zrovna léto a všichni nejezdí na dovolenou nebo na tábor."

"No, asi bude na čase pomalu otevřít," nadhodil Patrick a tím krátká diskuze skončila.

Mladý průvodce se vydal opačným směrem, ke vchodu do výstavní místnosti, kde si za chvíli vyzvedne první skupinku návštěvníků. Vivien se vrátila k recepčnímu pultu a když zachytila ostrý pohled postaršího Jespera, vytáhla poké ball a odvolala Chatota dovnitř, jak ukládal pracovní řád (nedojezený poffin schovala do sáčku ve své kabelce). _Někteří lidé,_ pomyslela si trpce, _by to neměli tolik přehánět s dodržováním předpisů._

Pak se posadila za pult a začala o Jesperovi přemýšlet. Byl to pohublý čtyřicátník, který v muzeu pracoval skoro stejně dlouho jako ona sama, ale nikdy si moc nerozuměli. Jeho práce byla původně vedení zdejší ochranky. Jenže ochranka se v průběhu posledních dvou let smrskla na jediného člověka. Věděla, že už několikrát navrhoval řediteli zpřísnění bezpečnostních opatření a více členů ochranky - zejména poté, co v muzeu začali vystavovat tu věcičku, co jim nechal šampion. Ale ředitel byl neoblomný (a evidentně bojující s nerovnováhou příjmů a výdajů) a tak zůstalo jen u Jespera. V hlavní výstavní místnosti byly sice atrapy kamer, ale ty pokládala za směšné, protože mohly maximálně odradit drobmé zlodějíčky.

Vivien koutkem oka sledovala, jak se Jesper podíval na hodinky a vydal se za Patrickem otevřít hlavní vchod a pustit návštěvníky dovnitř.

 

* * *

O něco později už se Vivien usmívala na přicházející návštěvníky, kteří se u jejího pultu zastavili, aby si zakoupili vstupenky. Do nedávna byl sice vstup zdarma, ale regionální dotace už nestačily na lepení finančních problémů. To přinutilo ředitele zavést poplatky pro návštěvníky, což řadu z nich nepotěšilo a některé úplně odlákalo. Naštěstí se jim podařilo trochu rozšířit svou sbírku a díky šampionovi pokémonové ligy dokonce získali světový unikát, který přilákal návštevníky nové.

Vivien se ponořila do své rutiny. Vydávala vstupenky zákazníkům, přijímala hotovost i platební karty, občas vracela drobné a usmívala se. Hlavně se usmívat, jak si to přál jejich ředitel. Návštěvníci přicházeli různí a v hojných číslech. Tolik obličejů za sebou za tak malý časový interval. Vivien se již dávno naučila prakticky lidi nevnímat a vymazávat obličeje z paměti hned poté, co si od ní vzali lístky a vyrazili k výstavní místnosti. Pak se před ní však objevila dívka s uhlově černými vlasy a Vivien se zatajil dech.

 _Na té holce něco je,_ blesklo jí hlavou, ale dokázala říct, co přesně se jí nezdá.

"Můj lístek," připomněla jí dívka a natáhla ruku.

Vivien si uvědomila, že na dívku dvě vteřiny civěla s rukou zaseknutou uprostřed pohybu. Dívka ji pozorovala skrze přimhouřené oči.

"Jistě, promiňte," řekla Vivien a snažila se vzpamatovat z toho podivného pocitu. Vložila dívčiny peníze do pokladny a utrhla jí vstupenku ze svého předtištěného bloku.

"Dík," řekla dívka, když lístek přijala. Ale ještě si Vivien prohlédla od hlavy k patě, než od recepce odstoupila.

Vivien se cítila trochu trapně, ale znovu nasadila svůj úsměv, když přijímala dalšího návštěvníka - staršího džentlmena s hladce oholenou tváří. Jesper se mezitím pomalu přesunul do výstavnní místnosti, aby nenápadně dohlédl na návštěvníky. Patrick se také vydal dovnitř - se skupinou asi dvaceti lidí, kteří si připlatili za prohlídku s průvodcem. Vivien si oddechla, když obsloužila posledního zákazníka, který se pak odebral dovnitř, a ona zůstala na chvíli sama v klidu. Všechno nasvědčovalo tomu, že mají před sebou další líné, pohodové odpoledne.

 

* * *

Dani, Braxter a Trubbish byli rozptýleni mezi návštěvníky výstavy v Orebughském muzeu. Snažili se po sobě nedívat a působit, že se velmi zajímají o exponáty. Horečnatě si ale přitom vyměňovali textové zprávy, protože museli lehce pozměnit plán po nečekané komplikaci.

Braxter -> Dani: _Co to bylo zna vas ta zenska?_

Dani -> Braxter, Trubbish: _miltank na Recepci nechapu nic neznam ji ale ted si me bude Asi pamatovat_

Braxter -> Dani, Trubbish: _Zmena planu. Krystal beru ja. Dani cekat pak upozornit na Trubbishe. Trubbish podle planu_

Trubbish -> Dani, Braxter: _kk_

Dani koutkem oka zahlédla Trubbishe, jak se přiblížil k jedné z vitrín a skoro se na ni přilepil. Sundal si batoh a vytáhl z něj kámen, jako by nic. Věděla, že odteď už není cesty zpět. Někdo si ho může všimnout, ještě než se ozve řinčení rozbitého skla. Rozhlédla se. Jediný strážný stál od nich relativně daleko. Byla to perfektní příležitost. Braxter se mezitím přiblížil ke "krystalu," jak nazývali Esenci Giratiny před Trubbishem.

A pak přišla bouře. Trubbish si zakryl levačkou obličej, rozmáchl se a praštil kamenem do vitríny. Lidi se začali zmateně otáčet. Ti nejblíže k Trubbishovi nadskočili úlekem a drmolící průvodce o několik metrů dál utichnul.

"Zloděj!" vykřikla Dani z plných plic a očima našla strážného.

Ten už ale utíkal k Trubbishovi. Sotva minul Braxtera, ten si vyměnil rychlý pohled s Dani a sklonil se nad Esencí. Ostatní lidé pouze hypnoticky sledovali Trubbishe, vytahujícího z otvoru ve skle nějaký náhodný nerost, zatímco strážný doběhl až k němu.

"Co si sakra myslíš, že děláš?!" vřeštěl na něj a vytrhl mu nerost z ruky.

Dani vyrazila kupředu, aby strážného nějak zaměstnala, než se otočí a spatří skutečnou krádež. Bohužel se jí však do cesty připletl jeden z lidí (Arceus ví, na co myslel nebo jestli nebyl proaktivní víc, než je zdrávo). Srazili se a drahocené dvě vteřiny stačily na to, aby strážný zareagoval na tlumený hluk z druhé strany místnosti a otočil se za ním.

"Promi-"

Dani toho člověka ani nenechala dokončit omluvu a hrubě ho odstrčila stranou. Vyrazila ihned ke strážnému s úmyslem ho zdržet - vrazit do něj, podrazit mu nohu nebo otevřeně zaútočit - cokoliv! Esence musí být jejich a nikdo jim nezabrání v tom, aby zachránili Trise!

 _Na co ten blbec Trubbish čeká?! Proč nějak víc nezaměstná strážného?!_ zuřila v duchu Dani.

Strážný se najednou ohlédl a spatřil Braxtera, ale to už do něj Dani vrazila a odstrčila ho Trubbishovým směrem. Hubený muž upadl a nechtě srazil na zem Trubbishe a jednoho z návštěvníků, kteří stáli těsně vedle něj. Dani využila zmatku a rozběhla se Braxterovým směrem. Doufala přitom, že věděc bude mít Esenci již ve svých rukou a že Trubbish bude dostatečně duchaplný, aby strážného zdržel ještě déle. Plán stejně počítal s jeho zatčením. Všichni věděli, že nedostane žádný větší postih, jelikož byl mladý bezdomovec nezletilý.

Zrovna když k vědci doběhla, odhodil Braxter skleněný kryt a sebral Esenci. Otočil se k ní, pohlédl na zmatek za ní a během vteřiny vyhodnotil jejich situaci.

"Pryč!" vyštěkl a oba utíkali k hlavnímu vchodu.

Před nimi se objevila recepční, která si předtím tak upřeně prohlížela Dani. Rámus ve výstavní místnosti ji pochopitelně přilákal.

„Uhněte nám z cesty, ženská!!“ zařval Braxter vztekle.

Ta ovšem několik osudných chvil stála dále ve dveřích. Ne že by jim snad chtěla oponovat, spíše ztuhla na místě strachy. Přibližující se hluk a spěšné kroky přinutily Dani a Braxtera, aby se otočili. Mysleli si, že je dohnal strážný, ale byl to ten mladý průvodce. Když se otočili zpět k východu, čekalo je větší překvapení. Strážný se objevil za zády recepční. Z výstavní síně evidentně vedla další cesta zpět k pokladně. Dani sklouzly oči ke dveřím s otlučenou cedulí hlásající VSTUP POUZE PRO ZAMĚSTNANCE. Znechuceně si povzdechla.

Byli odříznutí od východu a chyceni v kleštích jako od Pinsira. _Kde je ten Trubbish?!_ Nepřekvapilo ji, že Braxter vytáhnul poké ball v tu samou chvíli, kdy se k tomu odhodlala i ona sama. Setkání s policií, kterou by místní hlídač přivolal, si prostě nemohli dovolit a bez Esence by se nikdy nemohli dostat do Antisvěta.

"Hlavně klid," přerušil ticho mladý průvodce, zřejmě ve snaze o nějaké nenásilné řešení.

Bylo to samozřejmě marné, protože ani Dani, ani Braxter neměli chuť se vzdávat. A už vůbec ne teď, když měli v rukou Esenci. Poké bally prolétly vzduchem ještě než zaměstnanec muzea stihnul dokončit větu o smíru. Dani povolala Starmie a Braxter Magnetona. Strážný a průvodce také vytáhli poké bally, které následně vypustily ven Growlitha a Umbreona.

"Stramie, Hydro Pump na Growlitha!" zvolala Dani.

"Thunder Wave na Umbreona!" zakřičel Braxter.

Jejich soupeři se se také rozhoupali k útoku. Strážný zakřičel "Fire Fang" a hystericky mával rukou ukazující Magnetonovým směrem, zatímco mladší průvodce nervózně vyhrknul "Umbreone, Pursuit na Stramie!"

Nejrychlejší byla Stramie. Její Hydro Pump ovšem minul cíl a několik přihlížejích, kteří doteď stáli jako paralyzovaní, to donutilo odběhnout stranou, aby se vyhnuli přívalu vody. Hlídačův Growlithe využil příležitosti a tryskem se řítil k Magnetonovi, aby do něj zaryl svoje tesáky, posílené ohnivým elementem.

"Starmie, znovu Hydro Pump!" zavolala Dani.

Mezitím k mořské hvězdici doběhl Umbreon a vrazil do ní plnou silou tak, že odlétla až k nohám Dani a rozplácla se na podlaze. Growlithe zatím pustil Magnetona, vydávajícího bolestné skřípavé zvuky. Ale hned na to pro změnu bolestivě zaskučel Umbreon, když ho zasáhl výboj eletřiny, částečně paralyzující jeho tělo.

Ani jeden z pokémonů nebyl vyřazen z boje a jejich trenéři hekticky vyvolávali jména dalších útoků.

"Znova Pursuit!"

"Další Fire fang!"

"Magnetone, Thunderbolt na Umbreona!"

Tentokrát byly útoky rozhodující. Stramie se zvedla ze země a znovu zaútočila jako první. Druhý pokus vyšel a zasáhla Growlitha silným přívalem vody, ještě než ten vůbec mohl napadnout Magnetona. Umbreon se pokusil vyrazit vpřed a hvězdici dorazit, ale vlastní končetiny ho zradily a zůstal na malou chvíli paralyzovaně trčet na místě. Na dostatečnou chvíli, aby ho zasáhl Magnetonův elektrický výboj, tentokrát silný a bolestivý.

Za zády průvodce se najednou objevil Trubbish, ale nic neudělal a vyčkával. Dani ho stejně vnímala jen napůl, plně soustředěná na zápas.

Strážný musel odvolat svého Growlitha, který omdlel. Dani vykřikla na Stramie: "Ještě jednou Hydro Pump!"

"Znova Thunderbolt!" zařval Braxter téměř současně.

Umbreon se pokusil zaútočit, ale paralyzované končetiny ho zpomalily natolik, že byl zasažen oběma útoky dříve, než stačil dorazit k hvězdici. Kombinace obou útoků ho zbavila posledních sil a on se svalil na zem.

Recepční za Braxterovými zády vyděšeně vypískla. Trubbish se chopil své šance a proběhl mezi průvodcem a jedním z návštěvníků a kolem svých kumpánů, kteří odvolali své pokémony a také se dali do běhu. Dani odstrčila vyděšenou recepční, Braxter nyní bezmocného hlídače a beze slova se řítili k hlavnímu východu z muzea.

Když zmizeli, zůstalo po nich jen muzeum plné zkoprnělých lidí.


	6. Kapitola VI

_"Měl jsem to nejprve zkusit po dobrém."  
 **\- Cyrus** _

* * *

Šampionka pokémonové ligy stála spolu s policisty v Oreburghském muzeu a stěží přemáhala vztek. _Jak se tohle mohlo vůbec stát?_ _Jak se to mohlo těm dvěma z Galacticu povést?_ Nechala policisty (zřejmě ty samé, kteří jí informovali o tom, co se v muzeu stalo), ať si promluví s recepční Vivien a průvodcem Patrickem. Sama pak zamířila za místním hlídačem Jesperem, se kterým se ten den viděla už podruhé.

"Prosím vás, co se tady stalo?!" obořila se na něj z dálky, ještě než k němu došla a trochu tvrději, než měla v úmyslu. Několik lidí se po ní ohlédlo. Bylo jí to fuk, měla mizernou náladu.

Byla sobota, téměř pět hodin odpoledne. Dnes po ránu se tu zastavila (evidentně zbytečně), aby zabránila přesně tomu, k čemu pak došlo po třetí hodině. Nepovažovala sice za pravděpodobné, že by Dani a Braxter měli tu drzost vzít muzeum útokem kvůli Esenci (protože jim bez Indigového úlomku byla k ničemu), ale po jejich útěku z Eterny neměla náladu na riskování a raději se na tuto eventualitu připravila. Teď je ovšem všechno v háji. A do toho další obvzláště bolestivá migréna, tentokrát v pravé poledne, když seděla nad obědem. To jí na náladě nepřidalo.

"Na něčem jsme se dohodli," řekla malá šampionka, když došla až k místnímu představiteli ochranky. Tón jejího hlasu byl napůl zklamaný a napůl obviňující. "Proč jste neposlal vzkaz nebo neprozvonil?"

Šampionka se tu dnes ráno setkala s Jesperem, aby ho varovala před možným útokem dvou zlodějů v nadcházejících dnech. Nemohla si dovolit strávit tu celé dny, ale nabídla pomoc. Předala mu svůj nový telefon (dárek, který zatím nepotřebovala; raději používala svůj starý) a dohodli se, že když jí Jesper zavolá nebo napíše z tohoto čísla, okamžitě se vydá rovnou do muzea a s Dani a Braxterem se vypořádá sama.

Jesper se omluvil a ujal se vysvětlování: "Chtěl jsem vám zavolat, ale..."

Místo aby dopověděl, vytáhl z kapsy zmíněný telefon a s nešťastným úsměvem ho podal šampionce. Praskliny na displeji dávaly jasně vědět, že z tohoto přístroje už nikdo nikdy nezavolá.

"Jeden z nich do mě vrazil a když jsem spadl, tak se ten křáp polámal," dodal Jesper.

 _Tím se tedy vysvětluje, jak si sem ti dva přišli jen tak vyzvednout Esenci a zase si odešli, aniž by mi někdo dal vědět,_ pomyslela si trpce. Taky ji zlobilo, že ačkoli bylo v muzeu tolik lidí, ani jeden se nezachoval duchapřítomně a jednoduše nezavolal hned alespoň místní policii.

Šampionka se zamyslela nad následky této prohry. Ti dva by sem nikdy nepřišli a nehazardovali, kdyby neměli nějaký alternativní plán, jak se dostat do Antisvěta. Takže se o to pokusí. Pravděpodobně hned; musí jim být jasné, že jim teď bude v patách policie i šampion. Bude tedy třeba jednat rychle. Hora Coronet - tam se naposledy otevřel portál do Antisvěta. Je to bezpečná volba, sázka na jistotu. _Ano._ Čím víc o tom přemýšlela, tím více byla přesvědčena, že musí co nejdříve vyrazit na vrcholek Coronetu. Protože Dani a Braxter tam nejspíše právě teď mají namířeno.

 

* * *

Trubbish se později toho dne potácel ulicemi Eterny a přemýšlel. Byl sám. Po útěku z muzea se trojice rozdělila. Chlapec se vrátil na své obvyklé místo a doufal, že si ho nikdo nebude spojovat s událostmi v muzeu. Pro jistotu své nové ošacení vyválel v náhodně vybrané špíně a na kalhoty hodil trochu bláta. Ti hnusní snobi z Eterny si ani nevšimnou rozdílu, hlavně když bude smrdět jako obvykle a občas zamumlá něco slabomyslného. Jeho kumpáni, Dani a Braxter, měli namířeno Arceus ví kam a znělo to, jako když se nemají moc v plánu vracet. Nelíbilo se mu to; kdy mu "profesor" hodlá poslat peníze, na kterých se domluvili? Může mu vůbec věřit? Profesor byl jeden z nejarogantnějších snobů, co kdy poznal, ale potřeboval jeho peníze. Pokud by profesůrek nehodlal zaplatit...

Kolem prošel náctiletý trenér doprovázený svým Farfetch'dem. Evidentně vyhrál odznak zdejšího stadionu a bědoval, že by na něj chtěl vyrýt svou přezdívku "Mythe." Trubbish ho přestal vnímat a pohlédl na policejní stanici, kterou toho dne ráno navštívil.

"Radějc mě nezkoušejte podrazit, profesore," zamumlal si pro sebe. "Se mnou musíte po dobrým, jináč byste moh' litovat..."

 

* * *

Mezitím Dani s Braxterem stoupali vzhůru k místu na hoře Coronet, kde před nějakou dobou došlo k dnes již pověstnému střetu Týmu Galactic s tehdejší šampionkou Cynthií a Giratinou. Cesta neubíhala tak rychle, jak doufali. Po cestě narazili na několik divokých pokémonů, se kterými se museli vypořádat. Ale to jim náladu nezkazilo, protože oba věděli, že je dělí možná už jen krátký čas od chvíle, kdy vstoupí do Antisvěta.

Dani si nemohla pomoct, musela myslet na to, co se stalo posledně, když těmito místy procházela. Tehdy s Trisem pronásledovali trenéra (nebo trenérku?), ze kterého se později stal nový šampion.

_Trisi... Už jsem skoro u tebe, vydrž ještě chvíli!_

Vzpomněla si i na jiné zážitky po Trisově zmizení. Jak našla u pobřeží nemocnou Staryu. Původně vůbec nechtěla být trenérkou pokémonů, ale hvězdice jí zželelo. Vzala ji proto do nejbližšího Poké střediska, kde místní recepční udělala pochopitelný omyl, když usoudila, že Staryu patří Dani. Dokonce dívce dala náhradní poké ball poté, co dívka zmateně vykoktala, že žádný nemá. Recepční si asi myslela, že ho Dani ztratila nebo že se poškodil. Hvězdice pak začala Dani všude následovat jako stín, až to vzbuzovalo úsměvy u kolemjdoucích. Dani proto Strayu radši povolala do darovaného poké ballu a od té doby už spolu zůstaly. Později ji použila v zápasu proti jednomu výrostkovi, který bezcitně trestal svou Ponytu z nějakého nesmyslného důvodu. Když v záchvatu vzteku zvedl ze země dřevěnou tyč, Dani zasáhla a zabránila nejhoršímu. Odporný výrostek odběhl (přičemž nešetřil obscéními nadávkami na její adresu) a bylo na Dani, aby vyčerpaného pokémona zavedla do Poké střediska. I Ponytu si pak nechala, protože stejně jako Staryu neměla kam jít. Z obou se staly loajální kamarádky.

Náhle se zarazila. Něco s jejími vzpomínkami nebylo v pořádku. Nedokázala přesně definovat co. Polopravdy, napadlo ji. Ty vzpomínky jí najednou připadaly jako polopravdy, které před nedávnem říkala policejnímu úředníkovi v Eterna City. A přesto věděla, že pouto mezi ní a jejími pokémony je opravdové. Zachránila Staryu a Ponytu; staly se jejími pokémony. Tak proč jí připadá, že na jejích vzpomínkách něco divného?

Braxter do ní musel žduchnout, aby se vrátila nohama na zem. Útočil na ně divoký Medicham a Dani byla natolik zabrána do svých myšlenek, že si to ani neuvědomila. Jejich Ponyta a Magneton společně Medichama přemohli bez větších obtíží. A pak se stalo něco, co Dani zlepšilo náladu tak, že ihned zapomněla na trudné myšlenky o svých vzpomínkách. Její Ponyta se začala vyvíjet v Rapidash. Dani i Braxter fascinovaně sledovali osilnivou záři vycházející z ohnivého poníka. Toto byl jeden z úkazů, který dodnes udivoval svět pokémonů, a zároveň okamžik triumfu pro trenéra i jeho pokémoního svěřence.

"Teď se cítíš trochu omámeně," začala si Dani povídat pro sebe. "Jako by ti do žil proudila nová energie. Pak se najednou cítíš lepší; silnější, rychlejší, odolnější. Máš chuť předvést světu svou novou sílu."

Braxter se hlasitě zasmál. Otočila se k němu se zachmuřeným výrazem, který říkal _Co se vám zase nezdá?_

"Měla byste přestat číst romantické příběhy," vysvětlil Braxter, když uviděl výraz v jejím obličeji. "Nikdo neví, co přesně pokémoni cítí při vývinu. Můžeme jenom spekulovat a dohadovat se."

Dani se s ním nehádala, prostě věděla, že přesně tohle její Ponyta cítila. Připadalo jí to úplně samozřejmé. Místo odpovědi přišla ke své Rapidashi a pochvalně ji poplácala po krku.

Když Dani odvolala Rapihash a pokračovala s Braxterem v cestě, nemohla se zbavit dojmu, že ji vědec tu a tam sleduje úkosem. Příliš se jí to nezamlouvalo. Čím více času s ním strávila, tím více byla přesvědčena, že je to sobec a egocentrik. Musí se mít před ním na pozoru. _Jakmile vstoupíme do Antisvěta a vyhneme se Giratině, už pro něj nemusím být tak potřebná,_ napadlo Dani. Musela si připomenout, že doteď stáli při sobě a bojovali bok po boku jen proto, že měli stejný cíl. Ale v Antisvětě budou rozděleni. Jí šlo jen o to dostat kamaráda z toho místa (a vlivu Giratiny) pryč. Braxter ovšem ani jednou nevyjádřil jakýkoli zájem o Trisovo bezpečí, vždy mluvil jen o Antisvětě a Giratině. _Jakmile projdou portálem, jejich cíle budou jiné..._

Konečně dorazili na vrcholek hory. Čekala na ně ovšem poslední překážka. Na místě, kde před časem stály Mars a Jupiter během neslavného konce Týmu Galactic, stály nyní dvě jiné postavy v policejních uniformách.

"To jsou oni!" vyhrknul jeden z policistů, ještě než Dani nebo Braxter stačili zareagovat na jejich přítomnost. _Ne, TEĎ ne!_ zaúpěla v duchu dívka.

Jak se dalo čekat z výroku jednoho z policistů, už dobře věděli, kdo jsou Dani a Braxter. Dívka i věděc byli vyzváni, aby se vzdali a odešli dobrovolně na nejbližší policejní stanici. Připomínalo to trochu nešťastný střet se šampionkou - jenže tentokrát nebyl soupeř mnohokrát silnější. Dani a Braxter se chopili poké ballů, policité následovali jejich příkladu, když bylo jasné, že dvojice psanců se nehodlá vzdát.

"Už zase," povzdechl si Braxter směrem k Dani. "Co jste se mnou, bojuji častěji než zamlada."

Dívka, věděc i policisté hodili před sebe poké bally.

Dani povolala do boje Rapidash. _Nezabráníte mi, abych zachránila Trise._

Braxter vyslal proti soupeřům Weezinga. _Už za několik okamžiků si splním svůj sen. Vy dva mě nemůžete zastavit, když se to nepodařilo ani šampionce._

Mladší policista se smrtelně vážným výrazem vypustil z poké ballu Luxraye. _Už chápu, proč tu malou nafoukanou holku všichni respektují. Věděla přesně, co mají její protivníci v plánu, předvídá jejich postup a připravuje protiútok... proto se stala šampionkou v tak útlém věku._

Starší prošedivělý policista s unaveným výrazem svůj poké ball spíše pohodil, než vrhnul vpřed - a ten pak odhalil Arcanina. _Proč sem poslali mě? Radši bych byl doma u televize a popíjel pivo... Fakt díky, šampionko._

Braxter vykřikl "Toxic na Arcanina!" právě v okamžiku, kdy Dani zvolala, "Fury Attack na Arcanina!".

Policisté byli jen o zlomek vteřiny pomalejší.

"Thunder Fang!" ozvalo se rozhodně od Luxrayova trenéra, doprovázeno nejistým "Roar!" staršího policity.

To už ale Rapidash sklonila hlavu a s rohem útočně namířeným vpřed se vyřítila proti ohnivému pokémonu, zatímco Weezing stejným směrem vypustil jedovatě puprurový oblak. Dani přitom napadlo, jestli Braxter považuje Arcanina před nimi za defenzivně trénovaného, jelikož se evidentně chystal ho pomalu udolat stále se zhoršující otravou. Sama se neodvážila použít jeden ze silnějších ohnivých útoků; jednak by nebyl efektivní a jednak někteří Arcaninové měli schopnost úplně pohltit soupeřův ohnivý útok a použít ho k zesílení svých vlastních ohnivých útoků.

Ale tak jako Rapidash vyrazila proti Arcaninovi, Luxray stejně rychle vyrazil proti Weezingovi, div že se nesrazili. Ostrý roh několikrát bodnul ohnivého psa ve stejnou chvíli, kdy se elektrické tesáky zaryly do baňatého levitujícího Weezinga.

Sotva se Arcanine vzpamatoval s Rapidashina útoku, udeřil ho do čumáku jedovatý oblak a pes začal pociťovat nevolnost a nepřirozenou tíhu všude po těle. Stačil ovšem ještě mocně vyštěknout ohlušující silou tak, že všichni aktéři na scéně bezděky ustoupili o krok a Luxray uvolnil sevření Weezinga, který vypadal pošramocen, ale stále schopný boje. Rapidash, kterou ohlušující zvuková vlna zasáhla naplno, bezděky odvolala sama sebe do poké ballu.

Dani, která tento zvláštní útok neviděla poprvé, nemarnila čas a ihned poslala do boje svého dalšího pokémona. Starmie vyrazila do boje energicky, v bojové náladě. Dívka si uvědomila, že následující kolo zápasu bude v nevýhodě. Arcanine je sice ohnivý typ, ale schopný naučit se elektrickým útokům a od Luxraye se dal logicky očekávat další Thunder Fang. Kombinace těchto útoků by mohla Starmie nemilosrdně zničit. Musela se spolehnout na to, že její hvězdice je momentálně nejrychlejší pokémon na bojišti a že její partner si uvědomuje totéž.

"Hydro Pump na Luxraye!" zvolala, následována ke své úlevě Braxterovým "Sludge Bomb na Luxraye!" a uvědomila si, že vědec se také rozhodl soustředit na větší hrozbu tohoto kola zápasu.

Jak se obávala, policisté oba přikázali svým pokémonům použít Thunder Fang a oba zamířili na její hvězdici. Věci dostaly rychlý spád, ale naštěstí pro Dani její Stramie měla evidentně nejvíce zkušeností. Její vodní útok zasáhl plnou silou Luxraye, který se jen tak tak udržel na nohou a zavyl bolestí. Stihl ovšem se svým psím společníkem napadnout společně hvězdici elektrickými tesáky, následován Weezingovým útokem. Luxrayovo tělo bylo zasaženo odporně páchnoucí leptavou tekutinou, která elektrického pokémona dorazila.

Když bylo po všem, na zemi leželi schlíple Starmie a Arcanine; hvězdice protože byla téměř před omdlením vyčerpáním a Arcanine, protože mu stále se zhoršující otrava způsobovala čím dál větší bolesti. Luxray byl odvolán do poké ballu svého trenéra a jediný Weezing se vznášel nad tím vším relativně v pořádku a připraven k dalšímu útoku.

Mladší z policistů poslal do boje svého druhého pokémona - Staraptora. Zápas pokračoval.

Dani se zablýsklo v očích, když vykřikla "Ice Beam!" a s pocitem zadostiučinění sledovala vyděšenou reakci v obličeji mladého policisty, jehož ptačí pokémon byl vzápětí zasažen plnou silou ledového paprsku. Hvězdice musela k tomuto útoku zmobilizovat všechnu zbývající sílu. Ale přesně jak její trenérka očekávala, následky pro soupeře byly zničující. Typová výhoda ledového útoku způsobila, že se Staraptor poroučel k zemi ještě dříve, než stihnul způsobit jakékoli škody. Nastala jakási řetězová reakce. Vyčerpanou Starmie znova zasáhly elektrické tesáky Arcanina a tentokráte už ji dorazily. Vzápětí ovšem na ohnivého psa dopadl další Sludge bomb na Braxterův příkaz. I tento útok měl fatální následky. Staraptor, Starmie a Arcanine leželi na zemi jako padlé kuželky a jejich trenérům nezbylo, než je odvolat zpět do poké ballů. Vzduchem se mihly tři paprsky.

Dani měla pocit, že je někdo další sleduje. Na zlomek vteřiny se ohlédla, ale nikoho nespatřila. Protože věděla, jak nebezpečné je nedávat během zápasu pozor, ihned vrátila svou pozornost nedokončenému zápasu. Do boje byli na obou stranách posláni další pokémoni. Starmie byla vystřídána Rapidashí, Staraptor Toxicroakem a Arcanine Gurrdurem. Následující útoky se nesly ve znamení agresivní ofenzivy - Dani a Braxter se snažili zápas co nejdříve ukončit a jejich soupeři zoufale zvrátit poměr sil.

"Flame Charge na Gurrdura!" křikla Dani.

"Sludge Bomb na Gurrdura!" zavelel Braxter.

"Feint Attack na Weezinga!" zvolal mladší policista.

"Grr, Dynamic punch proti Rapidashi!" zahučel nasupeně starší policista.

Útoky byly vyslány velice rychle. Rapidash, celá zahalená v plamenech, se vrhla celou vahou svého těla proti svalnatému, ale pomalejšímu pokémonovi. Bolestivé zachroptění bojového pokémona prozrazovalo, že byl zasažen tvrdě, ale svým následným protiútokem jako by chtěl dokázat, že tak snadno ho nedostanou. Vztekle zafrčel a ohnal se po své soupeřce pěstí. Minul, když Rapidash elagantně a hbitě uskočila stranou. V té chvíli také Toxicroak vyrazil vpřed. Mihnul se prostorem tak rychle, že to vypadalo jako by na chvíli zmizel. Ve skutečnosti se ale objevil před Weezingem, chystajícím svůj vlastní útok a tvrdě do něj vrazil. Levitující jedovatý pokémon se sice zachvěl bolestí, ale útok ustál a znova vyplivnul hnusnou leptavou tekutinu. Tentokráte přistála na obličeji Gurrdura a to v momentě, kdy se Rapidash vyhnula zaťaté pěsti a uskočila do bezpečí.

Gurrdur zavyl bolestí, ale ještě než se mohl sesunout k zemi, byl odvolán zpět do poké ballu. Starší policista, nyní už značně otřesený a rozzuřený zároveň, hodil před sebe svůj poslední poké ball. Objevil se před nimi Gogoat.

"Rapidashi, Flame Charge na Toxicraka!"zvolala Dani.

"Sludge Bomb na Gogoata!" zakřičel Braxter současně s Toxicroakovým treném, který volal na svého pokémona: "Feint Attack na Weezinga!"

"Gogoate! Take Down na Rapidash, rychle!" naléhal starší z policistů.

Čím dál rychlejší Rapidash znovu použila Flame charge, tentokráte na Toxicroaka. Tomu se skřivil obličej bolestí, ale zůstal na nohou a znovu napadl Weezinga Feint Attackem. Braxterův jedovatý pokémon tento nápor nevydržel a vysílen předchozími útoky se skácel na zem a ztratil vědomí. Toho využil Gogoat, který se vrhnul na Rapidash svým útokem Take Down a srazil ji k zemi vahou celého svého těla. Rapidash při pádu bolestně zaržála, ale podařilo se jí vymanit zpod svého protivníka.

Braxter mezitím Weezinga odvolal se zlostným zamlasknutím. Hodil pak svým druhým poké ballem a poslal do boje Magnetona.

"Thunderbolt na Toxicroaka!" zakřičel vědec následován Dani, která volala na Rapidash: "Flame Charge na Gogoata!"

"Toxicroaku, Revenge na Magnetona!" zahulákal mladý policista a hned po něm ten starší, který už se vzmohl jen na vzteklé "Znova!!"

Zatímco Rapidash se vyřítila proti Gogoatovi s příjemným vědomím typové výhody, Toxicroak byl zasažen silným elektrickým výbojem a skácel se k zemi dříve, než stihnul útok opětovat. Gogoat, který se při předchozím vlastním útoku lehce zranil, nedokázal ustát ohnivý útok a omdlel také.

Když policisté odvolávali své poslední pokémony, vypadali jako zmoklí Torchicové. Vztek staršího policisty se změnil na zklamaný výraz totální bezmoci. Mladšímu policistovi začal vibrovat mobil. Neodvážil se ho ovšem zvednout. Dani si oddechla. Konečně může Braxter otevřít portál a dostanou se do Antisvěta. _Pokud je Tris v pořádku_ , napadlo dívku, _už mě nezastaví ani samotný Giratina!_

Jejich vítězství bylo korunováno Magnetonovým vývojem v Magnezona. Poté, co oslepující záře - ten den už druhá - ustala, mohl si Braxter prohlédnout novou silnější formu svého pokémona. Udělal to s chladným pragmatismem, aniž by řekl svému svěřenci jediné slovo chvály nebo dal najevo jakékoli emoce. Dani to jen utvrdilo v názoru, že je ten člověk sobec. Musí rychle dostat Trise ven a pak vědce snad už nikdy nebude muset vidět.

"Můžete věřit čemu chcete, Braxtere," řekla nahlas. "Stejně vím, jak se pokémoni cítí, když se vyvíjejí."

Vědec odvolal Magnezona do poké ballu a otočil se k ní.

"Možná máte pravdu," řekl jí na to s tajemným úsměvem. "Dávalo by to smysl," dodal trochu záhadně.

Pak už se museli věnovat oběma poraženým policistům. Co s nimi udělat? Pokud je nechají jít, určitě hned přivolají posily a šampiona (nebo šampionku?). A u Braxtera se nedalo čekat, že bude mít slitování. Spíše bude uvažovat pragmaticky jako obvykle.

Vědec jí ovšem vyrazil dech tím, že policistům prostě řekl: "Zmizte odsud!"

Představitelé zákona, po své prohře oprávněně nervózní, neváhali ani minutu a prohnali se kolem Dani pryč.

"Překvapil jste mě. Čekala bych, že se budete chtít zbavit nepohodlných svědků," oslovila ho, jakmile policisté zmizeli z dohledu.

Ale Braxter už měl v rukou Indigový úlomek i Esenci Giratiny a stěží ji vnímal. Tvářil se jako dítě při rozbalování vánočního dárku a spíše pro sebe řekl: "Už je to jedno. Odteď hrajeme vabank..."

Dani se to moc nezamlouvalo. Začít riskovat teď ji nepřipadalo moudré. Ztrácí Braxter soudnost nebo má nějaký konkrétní důvod si myslet, že odteď je to všechno nebo nic? Z úvah ji vyrušila již známá indigová záře. Dani pocítila příval adrenalinu, když si uvědomila, že oba předměty v Braxterových rukou začaly na sebe reagovat. Vědec položil oba artefakty na zem a odstoupil. On i dívka fascinovaně přihlíželi divadlu, které se před nimi začalo odehrávat. Oba předměty se spojily, ozval se hukot a indigová záře se před jejich očima zformovala do kruhovitého otvoru vznášejícího se nad zemí.

"Měl jsem pravdu! Já to věděl!" volal rozjařeně Braxter, i když ho bylo sotva slyšet přes hukot portálu. "Mě bylo pro Galactic škoda, což?"

Dani ho sotva vnímala. _Konečně. Konečně! Portál do Antisvěta. Tris bude zachráněn!_

O něco později vědec i dívka prošli portálem vstříc svému osudu. Nevěděli ovšem, že je pozoruje trenér, který právě přiletěl na svém pokémonovi a který tlumeně zaklel, když je viděl zmizet.

 

* * *

Mezitím se v Antisvětě Giratina bavil sledováním dvou ubožáků, jemu odkázaných na milost a nemilost. Jejich trest se ovšem nedal srovnat s tím, co přichystal pro nejvíc nenáviděnou osobu ze všech. Ti dva v Antisvětě si alespoň částečně uvědomovali, co se děje. Nebo jim to v určitou chvíli došlo, než je časová smyčka vrátila na startovní čáru. Ale úplně jiný hříšník, kterého Giratina nenáviděl celým svým bytím, takové štěstí mít nebude. Utrpení jak fyzického, tak psychického rázu a nebude moci nikdy uniknout. Pouze pokud mu sám Giratina odhalí pravdu. Ale to by udělal jen před nemilosrdným zničením dotyčné osoby, aby skonala s pocitem, že selhala a že nedokázala zabránit své nejhorší noční můře.


	7. Kapitola VII

_"Nelze popřít, že autor článku je jeden z mála lidí, kterým se podařilo dostat do kontaktu s legendárním pokémonem a dokonce ho chytit. Tudíž má nesporné zkušenosti, kterými my ostatní nedisponujeme. Avšak tvrzení o Giratinově citlivosti vůči lidským emocím a prohlášení, že tento pokémon vnímá existenci lidského druhu jako negativní, vycházejí spíše z autorových dojmů než ze zkušeností."_

_**\- anonymní komentář (9487krát olajkovaný) k on-line článku "Giratina a já"** _

* * *

Giratina odjakživa nesnášel ty hloupé, proradné tvory. Ovšem skutečně _nenávidět_ začal lidi až po jisté události. Ten den, kdy lidé přišli na horu Coronet a aktivovali Red Chain, se dopustili neodčinitelné zrady vůči všem pokémonům - alespoň tak to vnímal vládce Antisvěta.  
  
Ale kořen problému vznikl už mnohem dříve.  
  
Giratina se v myšlenkách vrátil do daleké minulosti. Nikdy nezapomene na rozhovor s ostatními Kreanty (kterým lidé začali říkat "legendární pokémoni") - Arceem, který stvořil tento svět ve všech jeho formách a realitách, i je ostatní - Dialgu a Palkii (společně s ním, Giratinou, pojmenované Trojice svoření), dále Uxieho, Mesprita a Azelfa (pověřených Arceem střežit vědění, emoce a vůli). Zdalipak si i oni pamatují na ten rozhovor? Zejména po tom všem, co se stalo s Red Chainem?  
  
Rozhovor se odehrál krátce po stvoření Sinnoh. Arceus rozhodl, že svět budou obývat dva naprosto odlišné druhy, pokémoni a lidé, společně. V harmonii a symbióze. Měl to být výraz důvěry a důkaz benevolence, kterou ostatní Kreanti nadšeně podpořili. Všichni kromě Giratiny. Ten tehdy Arceovi řekl svůj pragmatický názor na celou záležitost: Je to opravdu moudré? Dva natolik odlišné druhy jen těžko dosáhnou vzájemného souladu na úrovni symbiózy. Mnohem pravděpodobněji spolu začnou bojovat. To povede jen k neštěstí a utrpení. Chtějí-li dosáhnout harmonie, nebude praktičtější je rozdělit? Lidé mohou obývat jiný svět než pokémoni a pak mohou být všichni šťastní, aniž by museli konfrontovat jeden druhého. Bude panovat mír bez nutnosti spoléhat na úsudek a dobrou vůli na obou stranách. Arceus pochválil Giratinu za jeho opatrnost a střízlivé zhodnocení konceptu stvoření, nicméně se rozhodl jednat podle svého původního plánu. Oba druhy prý mají neobyčejný potenciál pro vzájemné a bezkonfliktní soužití. Ostatní pak Giratonovi vyčetli, že uvažuje příliš negativně.  
  
Giratina v duchu přeskočil oceán let, během kterých skutečně panovalo jakés takés souznění mezi pokémony a lidmi. V té době téměř uvěřil, že Arceus měl pravdu a obavy z globálního konfliktu byly neopodstatněné.  
  
V moderní době se ovšem věci začaly ubírat směrem, který se vládci Antisvěta ani trochu nezamlouval. Lidé sami sebe pasovali na "trenéry" pokémonů (asi jim název jako "sluha" nebo "podřízený" zněl příliš nedůstojně, tak to nazvali způsobem, který vytvářel iluzi rovnocenného spojenectví), čímž zbořili rovnost mezi oběma druhy a stali se pokémonům nadřazenými. Naprostým vrcholem byly pak události na hoře Coronet. Nespravedlnost byla tehdy dvojí: Zrada vůči všem pokémonům a osobní útok proti němu, Giratinovi.  
  
Skupina lidí dorazila tehdy na vrcholek hory Coronet poté, co násilím uvěznili Strážce jezer a vytvořili z jejich DNK Red Chain. To byl dlouhý provazovitý předmět, který na první pohled vypadal jako červený řetěz (odtud jeho lidské jméno) a jehož účelem bylo spoutat a podvolit si Dialgu a Palkii. Tento obludný nápad se zrodil v hlavě vůdce těchto lidí - muže, jemuž říkali Cyrus. Ten byl posedlý svou naprosto dementní představou, že může svět zničit a vytvořit jej znovu - tak, aby v něm neexistovaly emoce. K vytvoření nového světa potřeboval ovšem být pánem nad časem a prostorem a proto se snažil dopadnout a zotročit Dialgu a Palkii, kteří právě takovou moc měli. _  
  
Asi tolik k optimismu ostatních Kreantů, _ pomyslel si vztekle Giratina.  
  
Arceus zmizel kdoví kam, Dialga a Palkia byli zotročeni Red Chainem, který ve své aroganci a touze po moci vytvořili právě lidé a který získali tak, že uvěznili a mučili Uxieho, Mesprita a Azelfa _.  
  
JEŠTĚ POŘÁD SI MYSLÍTE, ŽE JSEM BYL PŘÍLIŠ NEGATIVNÍ, VY PITOMCI?!_  
  
Utrpení Dialgy a Palkie bylo tak veliké, že jej vycítil napříč časem a prostorem až do své domény (některými lidmi zvané Distortion world nebo Antisvět), ve které sídlil a kterou stvořil jako protipól pro Arceův svět, zajišťující jeho rovnováhu. Giratina vyrazil Dialgovi a Palkii na pomoc, znechucen a rozzuřen lidským jednáním na nejvyšší míru. Nikdo nebude napadat jeho sourozence - Kreanty jako byl i on sám! Giratina otevřel portál mezi oběma světy přímo na vrcholku hory Coronet, za zády opovážlivce s Red Chainem. Překvapení bylo dokonalé. Pán Antisvěta vlastnoručně zničil ten prokletý předmět a prolomil tak Cyrusovu kontrolu nad Dialgou a Palkií. Samotného Cyruse pak vtáhl do Antisvěta, aby ho tam navždy uvěznil jako trest za jeho opovážlivost a zločiny proti pokémonům.  
  
Lidská nehoráznost však nezná mezí. Ke Giratinově překvapení portálem vešli do Antisvěta další lidé. Šampionka pokémonevé ligy (Cynthia), budoucí šampion (který ji měl o její titul již brzy připravit) a jeden naivní mladíček, který neznamenal vůbec nic - ale asi to hodlal změnit. Oba šampioni tehdy neznamenali pro Giratinu nic zvláštního, ale z uniformy, kterou měl na sobě chlapec, bylo evidentní, že patří k Cyrusovi. Už to samo o sobě vyprovokovalo Giratinu k tomu, aby kluka potrestal stejně jako člověka, kterému dotyčný slepě sloužil.  
  
Události se ovšem vyvinuly jinak, než pán Antisvěta čekal. Chlapce a jeho Zoroarka sice dostihl, ale než je mohl doopravdy potrestat, našel Giratinu budoucí šampion Sinnoh. Co následovalo poté, byla všeobecně známá fakta. Budoucí šampion po lítém boji Giratinu chytil. Byl okamžik triumfu před porážkou Elitní čtyřky. Pro Giratinu to byl však okamžik největšího ponížení v životě.  
  
Od chvíle, kdy se stal nedobrovolným služebníkem lidského šampiona, se pro vládce Antisvěta změnil celý svět, celá jeho existence. Pocit nespravedlnosti a nenávisti se nedal ani popsat slovy. Byl tak hmatatelný, že ho šampion vycítil pokaždé, když Giratina opustil dočasně Ultra ball, do něhož byl chycen. O žádném poutu mezi trenérem a pokémonem se nedalo hovořit. To jediné, co byl vládce Antisvěta ochoten připsat svému "trenéru" k dobru, byla jeho inteligence. Poznal to. Při každém očním kontaktu mezi pokémonem a člověkem bylo oběma jasné, co se odehrává v hlavě toho druhého. Z řeči těla i činů šampiona Giratina poznal, že si trenér snaží získat jeho přízeň a dokonce, že s ním soucítí. To vládce Antisvěta rozzuřilo ještě více _.  
  
Takové pokrytectví! Člověk, který ho tak ponížil, si ho nyní chce naklonit?_ Pokud vůbec bylo možné Giratinovu nenávist ještě prohloubit a proměnit ji v úplné šílenství, stalo se to.  
  
Nakonec šampion Giratinu propustil na svobodu. Zřejmě vycítil, že z nich nikdy přátelé nebudou. Nebo ho možná už unavilo pokoušet se o získání pokémonovy poslušnosti. Těžko říct, lidé jsou velmi nevyzpytatelný druh. Dříve je měl prostě za proradné hlupáky. Poté, co mezi nimi strávil nějaký čas, zjistil, že pravda je poněkud složitější - a horší. Bedlivě je pozoroval a pak trávil hodiny a dny ve svém Ultra ballu uvažováním o tom, co viděl. Zjistil, že existují různé druhy hlouposti, zbabělosti, arogance a dokonce povrchnosti a neúcty. Také si všiml jedné zajímavé vlastnosti, která byla většině lidí společná bez ohledu na věk, pohlaví nebo společenské postavení. Jakmile se vyskytl nějaký problém, raději trávili čas vytáčkami a ukazováním prstu na ostatní, než aby danou překážku vyřešili společnými silami. Jsou to prostě ti nejhorší pokrytci. Lidé si většinu svého trápení způsobují sami, ale neuvědomují si to a raději viní všechno ostatní, jen ne sami sebe. Pak nejenže nemůžou problém vyřešit, _ale ještě zhoršují jeho následky_.  
  
Vládce Antisvěta strávil svůj čas na svobodě zřejmě jinak, než šampion zamýšlel. Plánoval pomstu. Svět se musí dozvědět, jak dopadne člověk, který má tu drzost zotročit pokémona. _Zotročit jeho, Giratinu!_ Vyhledal Dialgu a Palkii a zasvětil je do svého plánu. Narazil ovšem na nečekané překážky. Oba oslovení Kreanti souhlasili s jeho úmysly ohledně Cyruse, ale odmítli jeho osobní pomstu vůči šampionovi. Prý si nic takového nezasloužil. Giratina jen stěží přemohl své znechucení a rozčarování. _Kde přišli na takový názor?_ Nedokázal to pochopit. Zradu od lidí nemohl neočekávat, ale že by ho mohli zklamat i pokémoni?  
  
Vládce Antisvěta strávil následující týdny bezcílným blouděním po světě a úvahami, co dál. V žádném případě se nehodlal vzdát pomsty. Cyrus a jeho mladý poskok byli stále uvězněni v Antisvětě, ale on se tam nehodlal vrátit hned. Jejich trest mohl počkat. _Jen ať se trochu smaží ve vlastní šťávě a počkají si na kletby, které si pro ně připravil. Jejich uvěznění se brzy stane mnohem... zajímavějším.  
  
Ne,_ nejdříve musí pykat osoba, která ho ponížila. A musí to být něco zvláště krutého. Giratina si pohrával s myšlenkou, že by šampiona usmrtil. Ale nepřipadalo mu to dost kruté. Pokud nastane smrt, šampion zmizí navždy, ale nebude trpět - nebo bude trpět jen velmi krátce. Správně by měl trpět dlouho. Jako pokémon, kterého předtím zotročil a ponížil. Byl tu ovšem praktický problém. Bez pomoci ostatních Kreantů by musel šampiona napadnout sám. A Giratina už věděl z minulého střetnutí, jak by takový zápas mohl skončit. Uvažoval, jak by mohl získat nad šampionem výhodu. Ale plynuly dny a týdny a on byl stále více přesvědčen, že nejjednodušším a nejefektivnějším řešením by bylo získat na svou stranu Dialgu a Palkii. Kombinovaná síla jich tří by byla příliš i pro člověka šampionovy úrovně. _  
  
Ale jak přemluvit a získat pro svůj záměr Dialgu a Palkii?_ Jak získat jejich sílu? _Jejich sílu... Ano..._ Nepotřebuje vlastně ty dva. Potřebuje jen jejich moc. Je však ochoten zajít do extrému a prostě Kreantům jejich schopnosti vzít? Překvapil sám sebe kladnou odpovědí. _Ano_. Extrémní problémy vyžadují extrémní řešení. Pokémonům ovšem nebude ubližovat; to si zasluhují pouze lidé. Jednoduše si moc svých sourozenců vypůjčí. Až bude dokonáno, vrátí jim je. Giratina pocítil tak trochu zvrácené potěšení z toho, co se chystal udělat. Šampion vůbec netuší, co ho čeká. Pokud opravdu získá moc nad časem a prostorem...  
  
Pán Antisvěta byl ze svých vzpomínek náhle vyrušen pocitem, že něco není v pořádku. Rozhlédl se kolem sebe a pak se uklidnil a soustředil svou mysl. Začal vnímat celý Antisvět, jako by byl součástí jeho organizmu. _Byl otevřen portál!_ A do jeho domény jím vstoupili dva nezvaní hosté. _Člověk_ otevřel portál do jeho světa? A sám?  
  
Giratina byl natolik zmatený, že mu trvalo několik chvil, než se rozzuřil. Kdo se opovažuje proniknout do jeho světa? Touží snad všichni ti pitomí lidé zakusit jeho pomstu? Vládce Antisvěta vyrazil vetřelcům naproti a přemýšlel, co s nimi udělá za jejich opovážlivost. V hlavě mu však zaznělo varování: Ten člověk nebude jen tak někdo, pokud dokázal sám otevřít portál mezi dvěma dimenzemi. _Musím se mít na pozoru,_ uvažoval. Nejlepší bude návštěvníky nejdříve pozorovat, získat informace a pak se rozhodnout, zda je můžu přímo napadnout.  
  
S těmito myšlenkami se vydal k novému portálu.

 

* * *

Braxter vstoupil portálem do Antisvěta, následován svou mladou společnicí. Zastavili se pouze na tak dlouho, aby vyléčili všechny své pokémony.  
  
Antisvět bylo fascinující místo a odpovídalo všem Braxterovým divokým představám. Vyrazil vpřed téměř tanečním krokem. Nebe a země měly nepřirozenou barvu a někdy mu připadalo, že nebe je pod ním místo nad ním. Toto je tedy dimenze stvořená a obývaná Giratinou. Badatelův ráj! On měl v úmyslu samozřejmě něco jiného než zkoumat zdejší realitu, ale musel uznat, že už pouze být v tomto místě byl ojedinělý zážitek.  
  
Náhle se zastavil a ohlédnul, když si uvědomil, že Dani není v jeho těsné blízkosti. Dívka stála na místě několik metrů za ním. V ruce držela malou papírovou krabičku. _  
  
Á - její talisman pro štěstí_ , vzpomněl si Braxter. Už dříve Dani viděl, jak si s krabičkou hraje. Co v ní asi může mít? Dívka schovala krabičku do své brašny, podívala se na Braxtera a vykročila k němu.  
  
"Pojďme najít Trise," řekla, když se k němu blížila.  
  
"Pojďme najít Giratinu," reagoval na to Braxter. Nehnul brvou.  
  
Dani došla až k němu a vyhrkla: "Giratinu? Proč na něj útočit, když můžeme prostě sebrat Trise a pak-"  
  
Hlas se jí zadrhl, když jí došlo, kam vědec míří.  
  
"Ano, já hodlám Giratinu chytit," připustil Braxter, protože bylo jasné, že Dani pochopila skutečný účel jeho cesty do Antisvěta. "Ale no tak, přece jste si opravdu nemyslela, že tohle místo chci zkoumat? Mě zajímá jen ten, kdo ho má takovou moc, že tohle dokáže vytvořit. Zajímá mě po celý můj život."  
  
"Jste blázen. To nemůžeme vyhrát. Šampionka vyhrála jen tak tak."  
  
"Nebuďte taková pesimistka Dani. Šampionka byla sama. My na něj budeme dva," kontroval vědec.  
  
"To ale nemusí stačit. Podle mě jste si ukousl příliš velké sousto, Braxtere," oponovala mu dívka za neustálého vrtění hlavou.  
  
Ve skutečnosti s ní souhlasil. Jenže jí neřekl, že jí hodlá použít jako návnadu, aby potom mohl Giratinu napadnout zezadu - nebo ho chytit rovnou. Samozřejmě že v rovném zápase byly jejich šance minimální.  
  
"To nebyla součást plánu. Teď půjdeme najít Trise. A pak se můžeme bavit o tom, co dál," řekla Dani a dala si záležet, aby to vyznělo nekompromisně. _  
  
Dalo se to čekat._ Braxter věděl, že momentálně má dívka navrch. Teď když dorazila do Antisvěta, už ho vlastně nepotřebovala. Zatímco on ji potřeboval jako živý štít a návnadu pro Giratinu. Pokusil se ji proto přesvědčit po dobrém a doufal, že jí nedojde, jak snadno je ochoten obětovat její bezpečí - nebo klidně i život.  
  
"Pokud budeme pátrat po Trisovi, přilákáme pozornost Giratiny. Dříve nebo později na nás zaútočí ze zálohy. Věřte tomu, že dokáže vycítit naši přítomnost," vysvětloval vědec. "Pokud chceme mít výhodu," pokračoval, "musíme být proaktivní a najít ho dříve, než on nás. Pak budeme mít šanci. Jakmile bude Giratina náš, můžeme si dělat, co budeme chtít. Najdeme Trise. Opustíme tohle místo. Pokud na nás bude čekat policie, tak budeme mít na své straně legendárního pokémona. Nebudou mít šanci."  
  
Dívka na něj chvíli zírala a neříkala nic. Nevěděl, jestli je to dobré znamení nebo ne. Hloupá nebyla. Dokáže poznat, že se jí snaží vmanipulovat do nevýhodné a pro ni nebezpečné situace? Nerad by sahal po krajním řešení, které si přichystal pro případ, že Dani nebude spolupracovat.  
  
"Vy jste to udělal schválně, že?" vypadlo z ní konečně. "Poslal jste ty policisty pryč, aby přivedli posily. Budou na nás čekat na druhé straně portálu. Pokud nebudeme mít připravený nějaký způsob, jak se vypořádat s přesilou, nikdy se odsud nedostaneme. V podstatě Giratinu MUSÍME chytit."  
  
Braxter neodpověděl. Stejně nemělo smysl to popírat. Navíc by jedině ocenil, pokud by došla sama k závěru, který se mu náramně hodil.  
  
"Vy hajzle."  
  
Bylo to sotva slyšitelné konstatování faktu. Jako by člověk před ní byla nějaká podřadná, nechutná věc, kvůli které nemá ani smysl dávat důraz nadávkám a invektivám.  
  
"Uvědomujete si vůbec," začala a tentokráte se dostávala do varu, "do jakého průseru jste nás dostal kvůli tomu svému pošahanému snu? Co když nás Giratina zabije? Co když policisté budou na Giratinu připraveni se šampionkou?"  
  
Braxter potlačil touhu se rozesmát. Potřeboval Dani a promluvil proto tak neutrálně a klidně, jak jen dokázal: "To všechno si uvědomuji, mladá dámo. Máte pravdu. Jenže mě tyhle věci už dávno přestaly zajímat. Žádnou další šanci na získání Giratiny _už nebudu nikdy v životě mít_. Vaši pomoc prostě potřebuji - ostatně v tom jste měla také pravdu, tehdy v mé laboratoři."  
  
Snažil se nasadit vážný, smířlivý výraz, který měl signalizovat, že přes všechno co se stalo, je v dívčině nejlepším zájmu přistoupit na jeho požadavek.  
  
"Ne."  
  
Dani se po tom jednoduchém odmítnutí uklidnila a pohlédla mu zpříma do očí.  
  
"Jdeme najít Trise. Teď hned. Ne až potom. Říkáte, že mě potřebujete. Takže moje pomoc má svou cenu - teď mi buď pomůžete, nebo si můžete jít za Giratinou sám."  
  
Braxter se na ni zaškaredil. _Ten malý arogantní spratek!_ Mohl to tušit. Od začátku se mu nelíbilo, jak drze s ním mluvila. Už toho začínal mít dost.  
  
"Připouštím, že jste opravdu jeho - ehm - dobrá kamarádka. Opravdu pro vás přátelství s ním tolik znamená? Možná je to víc, než přátelství?"  
  
Proti své vůli se usmál, když dívka před ním zrudla jako Tamato berry.  
  
"Ne, nic jiného to není. A ano, přátelství je pro mě hodně důležité." Propalovala ho pohledem a pak pokračovala: "Pro vás evidentně ne. Myslela jsem si, že jste Trisův kamarád. Ale vy jste jenom starý cynický sobec."  
  
Braxter už nedokázal dívčiny názory unést a na chvíli se přestal ovládat. Vyprskl smíchy.  
  
"Kamarád?! Přátelství?!" vyštěkl. "Vy jste tak strašně naivní. Něco vám řeknu, dámo. Je to dobrá rada do života: Přátelství lidem zaručuje důvěru. Důvěra lidem zaručuje zradu a totálně podělaný život."  
  
Neodpověděla mu, jen se zatvářila znechuceně.  
  
"Přátelé se vás drží, jenom když od vás něco očekávají. Důvěřujete jim, ale oni vás opustí při prvních náznacích problému. Neudržíte si je a ztratíte vše, co jste jim věnovala. Věřte zkušenému."  
  
Dani na to po chvíli mlčení reagovala tak, že ho beze slova obešla a vykročila po plošině, na níž se nacházeli, aby dala najevo, že nehodlá dále diskutovat a že vědec nemá na vybranou. Braxter pochopil, že se bude muset vytasit se svým posledním trumfem. Nedat dívce šanci odejít. Způsobit, že bude muset bojovat s Giratinou, než Trise najde.  
  
Nadechl se a z plných plic zařval: "GIRATINO!!!"  
  
Dani se po něm zděšeně ohlédla. Nezmohla se ani na slovo. Vědec pobaveně sledoval šok v její tváři. Nechápala, jak moc můžou získat, _jak je jeho plán jediná správná cesta vpřed!_ Její šok ovšem brzy vystřídalo jeho vlastní překvapení. Pouhých několik vteřin po jeho výkřiku se plošina zachvěla. Odněkud pod nimi se vynořil obrovský černý stín. Byl to Giratina, který se vznesl až nad plošinu. Na vědce i dívku zaměřily dvě velké rudé oči a byl to krvelačný pohled.  
  
Vládce Antisvěta dorazil rychleji, než oba tvorečci pod ním očekávali a provokace jednoho z nich ještě umocnila pokémonovu zlost.

 

* * *

Šampion se blížil k hoře Coronet.  
  
Poté, co skončil v Oreburghském muzeu, vyrazil rovnou sem na zádech svého Staraptora. Cestu si zkrátil pomocí Galladova Teleportu, jenže ten měl velmi omezený dosah. A tak na vrcholek hory Coronet potřeboval vyletět.  
  
Nestačil ani pořádně vysvětlit policistům v Oreburgh City, co přesně se chystá a spěšně vyrazil ke Coronetu. Měl k tomu své důvody. Na místě, kde dva gauneři z Galacticu hodlali otevřít portál do Antisvěta, totiž hlídkovali dva policisté. Byli z Eterna City a na Coronet byli posláni v době, kdy šampion ještě nevěděl, co se odehraje v muzeu. Nyní se z těchto dvou mužů stala jediná překážka mezi zločinci a vstupem do Antisvěta. Spolehl se na to, že je místní policie varuje mobilem, co se na ně řítí. Pokud k nim dorazí včas, žádné nebezpečí jim ovšem hrozit nebude.  
  
Šampion nerad jednal ukvapeně, ale cítil, že jde o čas. Je třeba Dani a Braxtera zastavit ještě předtím, než otevřou portál do Antisvěta. Pokud se mu podaří s oběma policisty spojit síly, nebudou mít dva psanci naději, dokonce i kdyby v tu nejnepříhodnější dobu došlo opět na jednu z jeho podivných migrén jako minule. Policisté prostě Dani a Braxtera zatknou, až on porazí jejich pokémony.  
  
Už z dálky však mohl vidět, že je pozdě.  
  
Na Coronetu právě vrcholil zápas mezi čtyřmi lidmi. Jeden z lidí se ohlédnul přibližně jeho směrem (netušil kdo, byli stále příliš daleko na to, aby rozeznal, která tečka má jakou uniformu).  
  
Zápas skončil mnohem dříve, než by si šampion přál. Dvě osoby odběhly a dvě zůstaly. Jedna z nich cosi položila na zem a pak se začaly dít věci. Jak se Staraptor přibližoval, začalo být jasné, že dvě osoby, které zůstaly, jsou Dani a Braxter. Ať už na zem položili cokoli, před nimi se s mohutným hukotem otevřel portál. Po chvíli otálení do něj vstoupili a šampion tlumeně zaklel.  
  
Když Staraptor a jeho trenér konečně dolétli až k portálu, chlapec hbitě seskočil ze svého pokémona a ihned ho povolal zpět do Great ballu. Ztrápeně pohlédl na hučící otvor spojující dva světy a vůbec neměl chuť vstoupit znovu dovnitř. Rychle uvažoval, co dělat dál. Ty dva nemůže jen tak nechat v Antisvětě a zavřít za nimi prostě portál, i když měl sto chutí to udělat. Unaveně si povzdechnul. Bude muset za nimi dovnitř. Ale tentokrát nic neponechá náhodě.  
  
Ohlédl se ke vchodu do jeskyně. Najde policisty, nechá je přivolat posily a dá jim instrukce, aby čekali před portálem. On sám pak vstoupí dovnitř, najde a porazí psance z Týmu Galactic. Pokud bude mít štěstí, vyhnou se všichni Giratině a nikdo nepřijde k úrazu. Pokud by snad došlo zase na migrénu, oslabení Dani a Braxter projdou zpět portálem naproti policejní přesile a budou zatčeni tak jako tak.  
  
Narovnal si baret na hlavě a vyrazil ke vchodu do jeskyně.

 

* * *

Giratina si vyslechl dost z rozhovoru tohohle Braxtera a jeho společnice, aby pochopil, že se jich nemusí obávat. Naopak, ti dva sami uznali, že v boji s ním neobstojí. Stále netušil, jak tato prapodivná dvojice otevřela sama portál do jeho domény.  
  
Když ty dva vetřelce poslouchal, tiše vyčkávající přímo pod plošinou, na níž stáli, uvažoval, že na ně uvalí stejnou kletbu jako na Cyruse a jeho mladého podřízeného. Uvědomil si ale, že kvůli Dani nebude fungovat správně. Kletba fungovala na základě lidských pocitů o nadřazenosti vůči jejich pokémoním svěřencům. Giratinovi se vždy zamlouvala myšlenka, že oběti jeho kletby si v podstatě způsobují svoje trápení sami, protože kdyby se ke svým pokémonům chovali vzorně, kletba by přestala účinkovat. Byla to nádherná ironie a slabina, kterou si mohl dovolit u Cyruse a jeho kumpána. Také to byl dobrý argument, který hodlal použít na svou obhajobu v případě, že se někdy vrátí Arceus a bude požadovat vysvětlení. _Moje kletby jsou úplně neškodné. Těm dvěma by se nestalo vůbec nic, pokud by byli prostě ohleduplnější k pokémonům..._  
  
Nyní si však uvědomil, že ho jeho vlastní pýcha dostala do strategické nevýhody. Na člověka, kterého pojilo s jeho pokémony skutečné přátelství a na pokémony samotné kletba účinkovat nebude. Dani je tudíž vůči jeho kletbě imunní. Braxter byl úplně jiný případ, ale jeho blízkost Dani by mohla ovlivnit účinky kletby. _  
  
Bude mnohem praktičtější je prostě zabít. S dotěrným hmyzem nelze smlouvat; musí se zašlápnout._  
  
Kromě pragmatické stránky celé věci byl pán Antisvěta ovlivněn osobní záští. Braxter byl očividně další arogantní blázen, který by chtěl zotročit a ponížit Kreanta. A Dani... Přesto, jak velkoryse se k ní zachoval, způsobila mu jen zklamání a potíže. _Jak se jen opovažuje vrátit?!_ Ovládnut vztekem, který byl tak silný, že způsobil zachvění plošiny pod vetřelci, Giratina zaútočil. Náhle se objevil před Dani a Braxterem. Přesně jak se obávali: Útok přišel ze zálohy.

 

* * *

Cyrus stál na jedné z plošin, kde ze země trčel zvláštní nerost indigové barvy. Kdyby zde byl šéf Týmu Galactic první den, možná by ho i zaujal. Cyrus čekal na příchod grunta Tristana ( _kterému všichni říkají Tris_ \- šéf Galacticu musel potlačit hněv) už po kdoví kolikáté. Schválně se přiblížil co nejvíce k místu, kde se běžně otevíral portál (ale ke kterému nikdy se nemohl dostat, o to se Giratina škodolibě postaral), aby ho mladík dokázal najít co nejdřív. To úplně poslední, co by Cyrus čekal, byla náhlá přítomnost někoho jiného, než grunta. A přece.  
  
Dva hlasy, které uslyšel se dohadovat, byly v Antisvětě zcela určitě poprvé. Dívčí hlas a starší mužský hlas, někde nad ním (nebo pod ním?). Rozběhl se směrem k nim a hodil za hlavu veškerou opatrnost. Tohle může být jeho jediná šance na útěk!

 

* * *

Dani s Braxterem zírali do očí rozzuřeného legendárního pokémona. Jejich šok je obral o drahocenné vteřiny. Když se chopili svých poké ballů, Giratina už připravoval jeden ze svých útoků – Ancient Power.  
  
Zatímco Braxter poslal do boje Weezinga, Dani povolala Starmie. Jenže než mohli zavelet k útoku, Giratina silou vůle vyrval z plošiny před nimi obří kusy nerostu a chystal se je vrhnout proti svým protivníkům plnou silou Ancient Poweru. Tento útok ovšem celou plošinu rozdělil na dva kusy a zakymácel s nimi tak silně, že se ani dívka, ani vědec nemohli udržet na nohou.  
  
Dani útok vymrštil ze země a než si uvědomila, co se děje, už padala vzhůru zděšeně sledujíc Braxtera, jeho Weezinga a Giratinu pod sebou. Potom se jí zatmělo před očima, jak narazila na plošinu výše a ztratila vědomí.  
  
Braxter zareagoval duchapřítomně a zachytil se svého levitujícího Weezinga. Udržel se na něm jen tak tak, zatímco země pod ním se roztančila a posléze uklidnila. Ovšem viděl, že kusy plošiny zformované útokem Ancient Power se řítí přímo na něj a na Weezinga. Ve vteřině se instinktivně pouští. Spadl na zem a zaslechl nad sebou tupý náraz, srdceryvný Weezingův nářek a křupnutí, při kterém mu naskočila husí kůže. Weezingův nářek náhle nepřirozeně skončil. Braxterovi dělalo potíže zvednout se z roztřesených rukou, ale nic jiného mu nezbývalo. Bestiální řev Giratiny připravující další útok ho motivoval, aby se okamžitě začal bránit, pokud nechce dopadnout jako jeho nešťastný Weezing. Vyskočil na nohy a raději se neohlížel za sebe, aby nemusel vidět následky Ancient Poweru. Sáhl po svém druhém poké ballu.  
  
"Magnezone, rychle Thunder Wave!" vykřikl Braxter, sotva poké ball dopadl na plošinu.  
  
Stalo se však cosi neočekávaného. Giratina něco zavrčel na Braxterova pokémona. Ten na něj chvíli jen tiše civěl, dokud se neozval nasupený vědec: "Co to děláš, Magnezone?! Thunder Wave!!"  
  
Ocelový pokémon se konečně odhodlal k útoku, ale naneštěstí pro něj, Giratina byl rychlejší a zformoval před sebou zářící výboj energie kulatého tvaru. Braxter poznal útok Aura Sphere a zděšeně si uvědomil: _Nemůžu vyhrát. Porazí mě a pak..._  
  
Aura Sphere zasáhl Magnezona plnou silou. Další bolestný nářek. Vědcův pokémon se jen tak tak udržel při smyslech, aby stihl vyslat proti dračímu pokémonovi paralyzující elektrický výboj. Braxterovi svitla naděje. S trochou štěstí bude Giratinova bolest dostatečně ochromující, aby nemohl zaútočit. Pán Antisvěta znovu zařval, ale tentokrát bolestí, přesně jak bývalý vědec Galacticu doufal.  
  
"Flash Cannon!" přikázal Braxter Magnezonovi, ale přitom se hekticky rozhlížel kolem sebe a hledal cestu k útěku. Se zděšením si uvědomil, že z plošiny je nyní ostrov plující prostorem; zřejmě následek počátečního útoku démonického pána Antisvěta. Z tohoto boje nebylo úniku.  
  
Pohledy vědce a Giratiny se střetly. A Braxter viděl v těch rudých očích tančit škodolibé, posměšné jiskřičky. Přísahal by, že kdyby legendární pokémon mohl promluvit, řekl by _NA TO ZAPOMEŇ._ Kdyby jen tušil...  
  
Unavený a oslabený Magnezone s viditelným vypětím všech sil uposlechl příkazu svého trenéra a zaútočil Flash Cannonem. Giratina nedokázal donutit své paralyzované tělo k akci. Když ho zasáhl paprsek ocelového pokémona, zařval bolestí a zkroutil se, čímž přerušil zastrašující oční kontakt s Braxterem. Ten se vzpamatoval natolik, že přikázal svému Magnezonovi zopakovat útok. Druhý bolestivý zásah vzburcoval Giratinu k protiútoku. Přemohl únavu svého ztuhlého těla, vztekle zařval a vyslal proti Magnezonovi další Aura Sphere. Se škodolibým uspokojením sledoval zděšený výraz v Braxterově obličeji.  
  
Když se poražený Magnezone sesunul s řinčením k zemi, mezi Braxterem a Giratinou už nestála žádná překážka. Vědec, instinktivně bojující o přežití, vytáhl svůj poslední trumf: Osobně uzpůsobený poké ball, obarvený na hnědo.  
  
Vládce Antisvěta ze sebe vydal posměšný skřek, když si uvědomil, o co se ta bezmocná postavička před ním pokouší. Vzduchem se mihl hnědý poké ball, ale Giratina zahájil útok Shadow Force. Otevřel miniaturní portál a zmizel v něm. Poké ball spadl kamsi do prostoru kolem plošiny a Braxter tím ztratil poslední naději na záchranu.  
  
Braxter se nervózně rozhlíží kolem sebe. Hlavou mu zběsile víří nesouvislé myšlenky, jak ho postupně prostupuje panický strach. _Kdyby tu jen byl Tris, určitě by mu pomohl. Je to dobrý kamarád. Kamarád? Kdo potřebuje přátele, co tak akorát zneužijí jeho důvěry?_ odporuje sám sobě.  
  
Za vědcem se ozval praskavý zvuk. Braxter se ohlédnul, aby viděl obludného pokémona vynořit se z jiného portálu přímo za zády. Bylo to to poslední, co spatřil před svou smrtí. Z plošiny ještě spadl miniaturní přístroj do ticha, kteréprudce utnulo lidský výkřik následovaný tupým nárazem.

 


	8. Kapitola VIII

_„(…) Práce na s.c. definitivně u konce. S.c. nyní zcela spolehlivě odhalí přítomnost jakéhokoli pokémona snažícího o zrakový klam za účelem zamaskování. Přístroj by měl být nyní dostatečně silný, aby fungoval na Giratinu a jeho schopnosti. Můj uzpůsobený poké ball mi téměř zaručuje chycení Giratiny, vyvstane-li někdy tato příležitost. Není to žádný Master ball, který se přes všechny vášnivé debaty nakonec přece jen nebude vyrábět sériově. Nicméně přiblížil jsem se natolik, kolik to jen mé osobní znalosti dovolují. Ball odteď nosím neustále u sebe, pro případ, že se Giratina sám rozhodne navštívit znovu tento svět a nějakým zázrakem se připlete do cesty mně. Připravenost jako vždy způsobuje jistou míru uspokojení a úlevy. Jsem-li připraven, nikdo mě nemůže oklamat, zneužít mé důvěry a pak (…)“_

_**– starý záznam v Braxterově elektronickém deníku (psaném spíše z terapeutických než praktických důvodů; heslo EsenGira9132008)** _

* * *

Giratina slétl dolů a prohlédl si bezvládné lidské tělo, která ještě před chvílí bylo Braxterem.

Náraz způsobený Shadow Force byl evidentně zničující. Nebýval vždy natolik silný, aby způsobil smrt. Ale nyní je. Giratina v duchu sarkasticky poděkoval Palkii. Bývalému vědci Týmu Galactic už věnoval jen jednu myšlenku. Měl by být rád, že zemřel. Pro některé lidi se totiž žádné vysvobození smrtí konat nebude. Věčné utrpení bude mnohem adekvátnější trest…

Pán Antisvěta otočil hlavu, když kousek vedle něj zarachotil kov. Braxterův poražený Magnezone se probral, ale byl příliš vyčerpán bojem, než aby se dokázal zvednout ze země. Giratina proplul vzduchem až k němu. Ocelový pokémon na zemi pod ním se roztřásl strachy a neodvažoval se ani pípnout.

„Pokémon sloužící člověku… Zvrácenost.“

Pro lidské uši jen nesrozumitelné zavrčení. Magnezone však svému přemožiteli rozuměl velmi dobře.

„Proč jsi na mě zaútočil, Magnezone?“ zahřměl Giratina a sklonil se k roztřesené hromádce oceli tak nízko, že se téměř dotýkali. „Mohl jsi využít mé nabídky a opustit svého věznitele. Ale místo toho ses otočil proti jinému pokémonu a pokusil se mu ublížit. Já bych nikdy takové hanebné zrady nebyl schopen…“

_Lháři… Pokrytče…_

Giratina sebou náhle škubl. Zdálo se mu to? Zazněla tato slova v jeho hlavě? Nebo se je snad opovážila vyslovit ta směšná hromada pokémoního šrotu před ním? Ne, Magnezone byl ochromený děsem tak, že se nevzmohl na nic než na třesavku. Nikdo jiný se poblíž nenacházel – kromě Cyruse, ale jeho hlas to určitě nebyl. Muselo se mu to zdát. Giratina se uklidnil a otočil se zpět k Magnezonovi.

„Já bych nikdy nezradil pokémona a neublížil mu tak jako ty. Výjimkou jsou pouze zrádci, kteří svým lidským otrokářům slouží evidentně rádi. Pro takové nemám soucit. Už jednou jsem takovému pokémonovi chtěl odpustit – a pohleď, jaké problémy mi způsobil. Tentokrát stejnou chybu neudělám. Jediné, co si zrádci odteď zaslouží, je smrt.“

Ocelový pokémon omdlel znova, tentokrát čirou hrůzou. Vzápětí se ozvala rána a osud ocelového pokémona byl zpečetěn.

 

* * *

Cyrus sledoval celé to hrozivé divadlo zpovzdálí. Našel ty dva blázny, co nabourali rutinu Antisvěta později než Giratina. Starší muž mu byl povědomý, dívku vůbec neznal. Mohl je pouze bezmocně sledovat z plošiny vedle nich, situované ovšem o něco níž.

Viděl, jak Giratina použil útok Ancient Power. Dostal strach. Útok vůbec nevypadal tak, jako když byl použit proti Cyrusovi a jeho pokémonům. Tento Ancient Power byl tak silný, že roztrhl plošinu pod dívkou a mužem napolovic. Šéf Galacticu si uvědomil, že Giratina proti němu nikdy předtím nepoužíval svou plnou sílu. Pokémon si s ním celou dobu hrál jako Purugly s Rattatou.

Dívka skončila vlivem zdejších podivných fyzikálních zákonů na plošině nad Giratinou, omráčená pádem. Muž se udržel na plošině, ale o štěstí se mluvit nedalo. Po krátké neúspěšné bitvě se pokusil chytit legendárního pokémona do svého podivného hnědého poké ballu. Giratina se mu ovšem vyhnul a zaútočil zezadu pomocí Shadow Force. Hnědý poké ball minul svůj cíl a zůstal ležet na velké plošině opodál. Muž byl následně zabit Giratinovým útokem. Cyrus byl v šoku. Myslel si, že Giratina ty dva tady uvězní jako jeho samého a grunta Tristana. Ale vládce Antisvěta byl očividně schopen všeho. _Co asi plánuje udělat s ním, až ho Cyrusovy neúčinné pokusy o útěk omrzí?_

Z plošiny nad ním dopadl přímo k Cyrusovým nohám miniaturní přístroj. Zřejmě patřil muži, kterého Giratina zabil. Cyrus ho se zaujetím pozoroval, protože mu připadal povědomý. Když si uvědomil, co to je a k čemu to slouží, zvedl přístroj ze země.

Nebylo pochyb, byl to Silph Scope. Cyrus předmět nepoznal ihned; zabitý muž na něm provedl jakési úpravy, jejichž účel si mohl jen domýšlet. Dotyčný měl však v úmyslu chytit Giratinu – třeba mu Silph Scope může dát v boji s Giratinou výhodu. Funkce přístroje sice spočívala v tom, že dokázala odhalit duší pokémony snažící se maskovat svou přítomnost či pozměnit vzhled a oklamat tak lidské oko… ale k něčemu ty úpravy záhadného muže musely být. Třeba nová funkce? Měl by přístroj co nejdříve vyzkoušet a zjistit, jestli mu může být nějak užitečný.

Z přemýšlení ho vytrhlo skřípění kovu. Giratina Cyruse ohromil znovu – tentokrát tím, že bez slitování usmrtil mužova bezmocného Magnezona.

 

* * *

Giratina si přestal všímat mrtvol Braxtera a jeho zrádného pokémona a soustředil svou pozornost na vědcovu společnici. Dosud ležela na plošině nad ním v bezvědomí. Hodlal se s ní vypořádat, než se vrátí k obvyklé odplatě pro Cyruse a jeho nohsleda. Oba dokázal vycítit někde poblíž. Vzlétl k Dani a uvažoval, jestli ji má za její opovážlivost zabít hned nebo zda ji probudit a vyzpovídat ji o tom, proč se sem vrátila. Její důvody ve skutečnosti tušil, ale chtěl slyšet přiznání.

Vtom vycítil další lidskou přítomnost ve své doméně. Zatajil se mu dech… _Ne, to přece nemůže být… Jaké jsou šance, že se sem vrátí?_ Giratinův žebříček priorit se okamžitě radikálně změnil. Téměř bezmyšlenkovitě ponechal Dani svému osudu a odplachtil nově příchozímu vstříc.

Osudové setkání s osobou, kterou nenáviděl celým svým srdcem, přišlo mnohem dříve, než čekal.

 

* * *

Šampionka pokémonové ligy vstoupila do Antisvěta a nevědomky tak zachránila Dani život. Sotva udělala první krok, dostala nepříjemný pocit, že její vstup byl zaregistrován. Jako kdyby ji někdo pozoroval skrze skrytou kameru. Už od včerejška se jí nedařilo. Od chvíle, kdy Dani a Braxtera dostihla jen proto, aby ji vzápětí ochromila záhadná migréna, šlo všechno od desíti k pěti. Těsně před tím, než prošla portálem, utrpěla dokonce další i když slabší migrénu. Počítala proto s tím, že i tady se stane něco neočekávaného, co jí zabrání popadnout ty dva z Galacticu a odvést je odtud pryč. Největším otazníkem ovšem zůstávalo: _Jak na ni zareaguje Giratina?_ Jak asi o ní smýšlí od chvíle, kdy ho propustila na svobodu, protože ho nechtěla dál trápit, když byl tak silně proti myšlence mít trenéra?

Vykročila do nitra Antisvěta a přemýšlela o tom, jestli může nějak pátrání po vědci a dívce zkrátit a zda má nějakou šanci vyhnout se Giratinovi (ať už o ní pokémon smýšlí jakkoli, konfrontace by byla nepříjemná). Časoprostorový portál měla ovšem stále ještě na dohled, když se náhle zastavila. Předtucha něčeho zlého a její pocit, že smůla bude pokračovat, se jí držela jako Shellos se schopností Sticky Hold. Její instinkt i zkušenosti ji varovaly, že by se měla připravit k boji pro případ, že ji Giratina najde dříve, než ona najde Dani a Braxtera. Sáhla po Nest ballu a povolala Gallada. Sotva mu stihla dát instrukce, země se jí zachvěla pod nohama a její předtucha se naplnila.

 

* * *

„Dani!“

_Volal ji někdo?_

„Dani!“

Dívka se trhnutím probudila, když si uvědomila, kde je a co se stalo předtím, než ztratila vědomí. Jakmile se ale rozhlédla, nikoho neviděla. Proč by se ji někdo snažil probudit a pak zůstával skrytý?

Potom z nějakého důvodu otočila pohled vzhůru a ztuhla zděšením. Na plošině nad ní (nebo pod ní?), obrácené zdánlivě vzhůru nohama, leželo Braxterovo nehybné tělo. Dal se jasně rozeznat výraz jeho obličeje – strach, smíšený s překvapením.

Podlomila se jí kolena a musela se chytit indigového stalagmitu poblíž, aby neupadla. Zoufale potlačovala nutkání se pozvracet. Už se neodvažovala pohlédnout na výjev nad sebou; kromě toho ji sužovala bolest hlavy a zad po pádu. Pokoušela se uklidnit a vzpamatovat, ale moc se jí to nedařilo. Dostala strach. _K čemu mi je jistota, že na mě nebudou fungovat Giratinovy kletby, když mě jeho obyčejné pokémoní útoky dokážou zabít?_ A kde vůbec ta obluda je, proč ji nezabila stejně jako Braxtera?

Náhle si uvědomila: _Giratina tu není! Nevím proč, ale koho to zajímá? Měla bych najít Trise, popadnout ho a zmizet, dokud mám příležitost._ Tato myšlenka jí dodala dost energie, aby se trochu vzchopila. Rozhlédla se kolem, aby zjistila, kudy se vydat za Trisem. Plošina pod jejíma nohama tvořila ovšem miniaturní levitující ostrov, který nebyl nijak spojený s ostatními geologickými útvary všude, kam oko dohlédlo. Ještě než si mohla začít lámat hlavu s tím, jak se z toho místa dostat bez cizí pomoci, svět kolem ní se změnil. Sledovala, jak se kolem ní objevily nové plošiny a některé stávající zmizely. Některé jiné byly náhle propojeny spojovacími stezkami, které ještě před vteřinou neexistovaly. Dani by to nejspíš vyvedlo z míry, nebýt toho, že už nesčetněkrát slyšela od Braxtera (její srdce se rozbušilo při pouhé zmínce jeho jména), jak je Antisvět nestálý. Vyslechla si své o gravitaci a podivuhodné směsce fyzikálních zákonů a zdánlivě nadpřirozených úkazů. Teď mohla vidět na vlastní oči, že nepřeháněl.

Dívka se znovu rozhlédla kolem sebe. Plošina pod jejíma nohama zůstávala dále vznášejícím se ostrovem, ale ke své úlevě zahlédla, jak se vedle ní vytvořila nová miniaturní rovinka, ze které by mohla teoreticky přeskočit na vzdálenější plošinu opodál. Ta už byla viditelně propojena s dalšími plošinami v Antisvětě. Zaváhala. Co když skočí a gravitace zafunguje jinak? Nezřítí se kamsi vzhůru, což (jak jí bolavá záda neustále připomínala) je v tomto podivném světě možné? Co když to bude tentokrát pád z větší výšky a ztratí víc než vědomí?

Jak tak stála a váhala, začal v ní hlodat pocit, že zapomíná na něco důležitého. Něco Dani donutilo pohlédnout ke svému opasku s poké bally. Krve by se v ní nedořezal, když si uvědomila, že má s sebou pouze jeden. Druhý poké ball se Starmie byl pryč!

Jako by nestačilo, že přišla o Trise, teď ztrácí ještě svou pokémoní kamarádku?! Snažila se potlačit pocit narůstající paniky a vzpomenout si, co se vlastně stalo. Giratina zaútočil… Země jí doslova explodovala pod nohama… Ano, zrovna když sáhla po poké ballu se Starmie a pustila ji ven… Nevzmohli se ani na protiútok…

Trochu se jí ulevilo. Hvězdice musí být někde poblíž. Neopustila by jen tak Dani po tom všem, co spolu prožily. Nejspíš se snaží najít cestu na ostrovní plošinu, a které byla Dani až doteď uvězněna. _Ano!_ S trochou štěstí narazí na Starmie, popadnou Trise a pak už jen pryč pryč pryč z toho šíleného místa a z dosahu jeho šíleného vládce! S pocitem nové naděje se odhodlala ke skoku na vedlejší plošinu a za chvíli už běžela Antisvětem, hledala svou ztracenou Starmie a občas volala její jméno…

 

* * *

Giratina letěl Antisvětem a přibližoval se ke svému bývalému trenérovi. Opět se ozvala minulost a vládce Antisvěta se proti své vůli ponořil do vzpomínek.

K těm méně šťastnějším patřila konfrontace s Dialgou a Palkií. Došlo k ní kvůli šampionovi (jako ostatně k většině nepříjemných věcí v posledních letech Giratinova života). Plánoval proti člověku pomstu, ale potřeboval moc ostatních Kreantů. Ti s ním ovšem nesouhlasili. A tak mu nezbylo nic jiného, než je o jejich moc připravit lstí. Jak jinak by mohl svou pomstu uskutečnit? Poté, co získal jejich schopnosti, nechal je na bezpečném místě a postaral se, aby odtud nemohli utéct. Až bude po všem, propustí je a jejich schopnosti jim vrátí. Budou zuřit, pochopitelně. Ale odpustí mu a on bude mít vyrovnané účty se všemi, kdo ho tak ponížili!

Jakmile byl pánem času, prostoru i Antisvěta, vše ostatní už bylo snadné. Své plány uskutečnil v podstatě ihned. Jedné noci se vrátil do Twinleaf Town a na spícího šampiona uvalil obzvláště zákeřnou kletbu, která vyžadovala moc nad časem a prostorem zároveň. Nebezpečné nebyly ovšem jen její účinky, nýbrž i symptomy. Kletba měla zpočátku téměř neznatelné účinky. Její síla se velmi pomalu stupňovala den za dnem, aniž by její oběť tušila něco podezřelého. Byla jako nemoc, kterou téměř nelze diagnostikovat, dokud se nedostane do své finální, smrtící fáze. A pak už je pozdě na léčbu. Aby zabránil tomu, že se šampion dozví pravdu, byl nucen seslat stejnou kletbu i na jeho kamarádku, dívku s bílou čepicí. Věděl, že šampion ani jeho kamarádka nikdy kletbu neodhalí, postupně propadnou agónii, která se bude vracet stále častěji a se střídavou intenzitou. Život se jim změní v peklo a nebude jim pomoci. A pokud by se snad někdy dozvěděli pravdu, budou muset logicky vyhledat toho, kdo ji seslal, a kdo ji jako jediný může zrušit. Giratina bude ovšem dobře připraven ve své doméně a díky schopnostem Dialgy a Palkie třikrát silnější než dřív.

Giratina pak svého bývalého trenéra ponechal účinkům kletby a vrátil se do Antisvěta, kde si hodlal vyrovnat skóre s jinými provinilci. Nejprve se vypořádal s Cyrusem, tvůrcem té červené zvrácenosti, a pak jeho ambiciózním poskokem, který se díky své naivitě připletl do konfliktu, jehož smysl ani nechápal. Místo svého povýšení, v které tak doufal, mu Giratina dal jinou „odměnu.“ Bylo to tehdy, kdy pán Antisvěta vytvořil novou kletbu, založenou na aroganci lidí vůči jejich chyceným pokémonům. V časové smyčce, do níž byli následkem kletby uvrženi (pouze oni, nikoliv jejich okolí), se pak paradoxně udržovali sami svými špatnými vlastnostmi. Mladší z lidí sice měl hezký vztah s alespoň jedním ze svých pokémonů, ale to bylo spíše zásluhou pokémona než jeho věznitele. Vzhledem k tomu, že Cyrus se v Giratinových očích provinil více než mladíček, který pykal v podstatě jen za svou hloupost, potrestal ho tvrději. Jeho časová smyčka byla delší a dávala mu dostatek času, aby si uvědomil, co se děje. Živil se pak falešnou nadějí na útěk, pokusil se se svým osudem něco udělat, opakovaně selhával a propadal depresi a bezmoci. _Spravedlnost. Zadostiučinění. Život může být tak naplňující!_

Vládce Antisvěta ještě využil své nové moci nad časem, aby odstranil všechny vzpomínky Cyruse i jeho poskoka na jejich pobyt v Giratinově doméně před kletbou. Nehodlal riskovat možnost, že využili jeho absence pro přípravu nějaké pasti, plánu nebo jakéhokoli pokusu o útěk. A aby měl úplnou jistotu, že se tak nestane ani v budoucnu, vzpomínky dvou lidí byly vždy na začátku jejich časové smyčky vynulovány ke dni, kdy do Antisvěta vstoupili spolu se šampionem.

Za těchto vzpomínek se Giratina v přítomnosti přiblížil ke svému cíli.

_Šampion…_ _nebo šampionka…_ Už byl blízko, cítil to. A pak se dotyčný konečně objevil před pánem Antisvěta – ve své dívčí podobě. Jako už tolikrát předtím, Giratinovo psychické spojení s jeho doménou způsobilo, že stav jeho těla a mysli ovlivnil zdejší krajinu. Plošina pod nohama šampionky se zachvěla v reakci na Giratinovo vzrušení z nadcházejícího střetnutí. _Konečně!_ Tajně doufal, že šampion(ka) si cestu do Antisvěta najde. Být u toho, vidět jejich utrpení a pak zasadit poslední ránu – to bylo mnohem uspokojivější, než doslechnout se později, že někdy kdesi stranou zemřeli či propadli šílenství.

 

* * *

Šampionce ruka instinktivně sjela k opasku s poké bally, jakmile se před ní objevil legendární pokémon. Jediný pohled do rudých očí ji přesvědčil, že místo uvítání ji čeká těžký boj. Ale Giratina nezaútočil. Trenérku před sebou překvapil tím, že na ni promluvil lidskou řečí.

„Jsem rád, že tě znovu potkávám. Nevím, jak jste vy dva zjistili pravdu, nebo jestli jste nějak dokázali navázat kontakt – třeba písemné vzkazy – ale konečně můžeme celou tu záležitost dovést do konce.“

Šampionka na chvilku zůstala stát jako zmražená Ice Beamem. Pokémoni, kteří uměli mluvit lidskou řečí, existovali pouze v pohádkách pro děti a snech některých bláznů. Sotva se trochu vzpamatovala a strávila fakt, že na ni mluví pokémon, zmátl ji obsah sdělení – „Vy dva?“, „Pravdu?“, jakou záležitost?

„Nebuď překvapena. Schopnost domluvit se tvým jazykem jsem získal od Arcea mnoho let před tím, než ses vůbec narodila. Normálně bych se nesnížil k tomu, hovořit tvou řečí… ale dnešek si žádá výjimku. Chci vědět, jak jste na to přišli. Odpověz mi!“

Šampionce pracoval mozek na plné obrátky. Pokud se Giratina opravdu chystá k boji, neměla by mu dopřávat čas na proslov a na to, aby se setkání odehrávalo po jeho. Chytré by bylo naopak zaútočit ihned a dostat ho tak do defenzivy. Ale skutečně přišel bojovat? A o čem to vlastně mluví? Musela si přiznat, že ji jeho zdánlivě nesmyslná řeč zaujala. Giratina ví něco o ní samé, co ona neví. To nevěstilo nic dobrého. Měla by využít jeho ochoty mluvit a dozvědět se tak víc?

Povolila napětí v ruce a nechala ji sklouznout volně vedle opasku s poké bally. Giratina jako by si toho ani nevšiml a pokračoval: „Přesvědčil jsem Arcea, že schopnost s lidmi komunikovat mi pomůže jim lépe porozumět. Ani jsem nemusel lhát. Od té chvíle jsem mohl mluvit jako člověk a poté, co jsem hezky poprosil Arcea, jsem navíc mohl tuto schopnost udělit i jiným pokémonům. Náramně se mi to hodilo, i když váš jazyk osobně nesnáším.“

Šampionka nereagovala, ale udržovala oční kontakt, aby si pokémon nemyslel, že má strach.

„Neodpověděla jsi mi na mou otázku, ‚trenérko‘ pokémonů. Jak si zjistila pravdu o mé kletbě?“

Pravdu o které jeho kletbě? Dívka v bílé čepici jen stěží zamaskovala další překvapení. Usilovně se snažila vyždímat maximum z Giratinova matoucího monologu. _Jaká jeho kletba?_ A měla se o ní dozvědět ona a někdo další, s kým se normálně nemohla domluvit, protože musela použít „písemné vzkazy?“ Ať se namáhala sebevíc, nedávalo jí to smysl. Ale pokud Giratina na někoho seslal kletbu (možná na ni samotnou, možná na někoho jí blízkého), může být životně důležité zjistit pravdu. A tak se rozhodla vyložit karty na stůl.

„O jaké kletbě mluvíš?“ zeptala se opatrně a vrátila ruku k poké ballům (Giratina si toho tentokrát všiml).

Chvíli panovalo tíživé ticho, než pán Antisvěta posměšně zachrčel a znova promluvil.

„Ty o ničem nevíš. Už rozumím, přišla jsi s těmi dvěma. Přišla jsi úplně náhodou. Jaké… zklamání.“

Vrhl na ni pohled plný opovržení, ale šampionka se chtěla dozvědět více stůj co stůj. Oslovila pokémona znovu: „Jaká kl-„

Hlavou jí projela spalující bolest tak silná, že vykřikla bolestí a podlomila se jí kolena.

„A to je odpověď na tvou naivní otázku, uchvatitelko pokémonů. Věznitelko pokémonů. ‚Trenérko‘ pokémonů,“ zarecitoval Giratina a zavřel oči, jak v opojení poslouchal tu líbeznou symfonii lidské agónie.

Když se klečící dívka před ním proměnila v chlapce s červeným baretem, otevřel vládce Antisvěta oči a opět promluvil.

„Jak jsem říkal, je na čase celou záležitost uzavřít. Toto je naše poslední setkání. Buď s Arceem.“

_Poslední?_ Význam těch vět šampionovi pronikl do povědomí i přes ustupující migrénu. Téměř instinktivně uskočil stranou, jak se po něm legendární pokémon ohnal svým ocasem.

Chlapec vyskočil na nohy a chystal se povolat pokémona do boje, ale ocas dopadající na místo, kde ještě před chvílí klečel, udeřil takovou silou, že se celá plošina otřásla a objevily se praskliny. Šampionovi divže nevypadl Heal ball z ruky, jak se usilovně snažil udržet rovnováhu, zatímco země pod ním se chvěla jako listí ve větru. Je s podivem, že vůbec zůstala v jednom kuse. Byl to útok Dragon Claw? Šampion si byl jistý, že Giratinův útok poznal, ale něco tady nebylo v pořádku. Tak zničující sílu by ten útok mít neměl!

Chlapec hodil Heal ballem a povolal do boje svou Clefairy.

„Clefairy, Reflect!“ zakřičel a sledoval, jak jeho malá víla čiperně poskočila a vykouzlila kolem nich téměř neviditelnou obrannou bariéru. Tlumení fyzických útoků se hodil pro vleklý, těžký souboj, který šampiona podle všeho čekal. A obzvláště se hodí, je-li Giratina silnější než dříve.

„Moonblast!“ zvolal chlapec.

Clefairy poslechla a zavřela oči v soustředění na přípravu útočného paprsku. Byla však příliš pomalá. Vládce Antisvěta už zahájil svůj obávaný útok Shadow Force. Zmizel do neznáma miniaturním portálem. Moonblast prosvištěl vzduchem a minul.

Šampion rozeznal duší útok a rychle odvolal Clefairy zpět do Heal ballu. Hodil Great ballem a do boje místo ní poslal Staraptora. Kdesi za ptačím pokémonem se otevřel miniaturní portál a Giratina z něj vylétl, aby zasáhl soupeře vší silou. Místo toho Staraptorem jen proletěl jako oblak kouře, aniž by mu jakkoli ublížil.

Pán Antisvěta bestiálně zařval vzteky.

„Přesně, jak jsem čekal,“ pronesl chlapec sebevědomě a zadíval se Giratinovi do očí, když po něm rozzuřeně šlehl pohledem. „Porazil jsem tě předtím a porazím tě znova,“ pokračoval šampion suverénně, přestože se tak vůbec necítil. Ale nehodlal dračímu pokémonu dopřát výhodu tím, že dá najevo svou nervozitu.

Giratina vydal jakési sípavé zachrčení, které by snad vzdáleně mohlo připomínat smích.

„Tvoje arogance na nikoho nedělá dojem, chlapče. Ve skutečnosti nic nevíš. Ani o mé kletbě, ani o mých nových schopnostech. Kdyby ano, nikdy bys takový nesmysl nevypustil z úst.“

Šampion vycítil příležitost a zareagoval: „Tak mi to řekni a možná změním názor.“

Další Giratinův výsměch.

„A proč bych to dělal? Už jsme mluvili víc, než je mi milé. Dost řečí. Porazil jsi mne předtím, tak pojď a zkus mě porazit znova…“

A pán Antisvěta ani nečeká na odpověď a s bestiálním skřekem začal připravovat Ancient Power. Jako už dříve, i teď k útoku použije samotné bojiště. Během několika vteřin se celá plošina rozletěla na kusy.

Chlapec si ihned uvědomil, co se děje a naskočil na svého Staraptora ve stejné vteřině, kdy země pod jeho nohama zmizela. Ptačí pokémon odletěl směrem k blízké plošině po jejich pravé straně a vyhnul se tak přívalu balvanů, kusů půdy a sutin, které vládce Antisvěta vyslal proti němu. Na vedlejší plošině šampion seskočil a rozhodl se přejít do protiútoku, dokud může.

„Fly!“ zakřičel.

Giratina mezitím silou své vůle zastavil veškerou suť formující Ancient Power a otočil jí novým směrem na své protivníky. Jakmile suť vyrazila jejich směrem, Staraptor vzlétl kolmo vzhůru a opět se jí tím vyhnul. Jeho trenér po se seskoku mezitím rozplácl na zemi, aby tak sám unikl zničujícímu útoku. Kamení mu prosvištělo nad hlavou a zmizelo kdesi v prostoru. To už se Staraptor vrhl střemhlav dolů a vší silou vrazil do Giratiny. Antisvětem se ozvalo bolestné zavytí, které způsobilo zachvění hned na několika místech najednou. Hoch se zaujetím sledoval, jak okolní krajina reaguje, jako by byla součástí Giratinova těla.

Když se Staraptor vrátil ke svému trenérovi, vládce Antisvěta na ně vrhl nepříčetný pohled plný čiré nenávisti. Přilétl až k nim a ohnal se po nich svým ocasem znovu. Šampion rychle odvolal Staraptora v očekávání dalšího útoku Dragon Claw a poslal do boje znovu Clefairy. Malá víla vyskočila ze svého ballu Giratinovi přímo do rány, ale útok se od ní neškodně odrazil.

Chlapec to čekal, protože počítal s typovou výhodou. S čím však nepočítal, bylo to, že obranná bariéra Reflectu (která se pohybovala všude s nimi), se náhle rozpadne jako domeček z karet. Něco tady nebylo v pořádku, napadlo šampiona. Jen velmi málo útoků mělo schopnost prolomit obranu Reflectu. Giratinovy útoky nebyly zesíleny přirozeně, získáváním zkušeností v boji. Z nějakého důvodu měly úplně jinou sílu. A ty Giratinovy suverénní narážky na to, že tentokráte vyhraje právě on. Co udělal legendární pokémon se svými útoky? A nebýt vílí imunity vůči dračímu útoku, jak moc by Dragon Claw ublížil Clefairy, když zničil Reflect jakoby nic?

Během následujících pár vteřin udělal zásadní rozhodnutí. Nebude čekat, až jeden z útoků jeho pokémoní kamarády zasáhne, aby se přesvědčil, o kolik je Giratina silnější. A bojovat dále, když ani nemá všechny informace a neví, s čím se potýká (a tudíž nemá situaci pod kontrolou), to by byla hloupost. Nemluvě o tom, že sem ani nepřišel s legendárním pokémonem bojovat. Jeho cílem bylo najít Dani a Braxtera (a možná Cyruse, pokud je bývalý šéf Galacticu stále zde) a vrátit se k portálu, než bude pozdě.

_Je čas na plán B,_ pomyslel si šampion. Nahlas řekl: „Clefairy, Moonblast!“

Jak očekával, rychlejší Giratina zareagoval dalším útokem Shadow Force, čímž se útoku vyhnul tím, že na krátkou chvíli zmizel z bojiště. A krátká chvíle šampionovi stačila.

„Gallade, Teleport!“ zakřičel do dálky.

Zatímco chlapec rychle odvolal Clefairy zpět do Heal ballu, jeho bojový pokémon (podle instrukcí před zápasem sledující vývoj událostí z vedlejší plošiny a připraven zasáhnout) se objevil po jeho boku a přenesl je oba pryč, daleko od tohoto místa.

Když se Giratina vynořil z portálu a uvědomil si, že byl přelstěn, Antisvětem se ozval znovu bestiální řev plný nenávisti.

 

* * *

Šampion a jeho Gallade se objevili někde jinde v Antisvětě. Chlapec byl zadýchaný po všem tom skákání a létání kolem. Už dlouho nemusel bojovat proti takovému soupeři. Nevěděl, jak dlouho bude trvat Giratinovi, než je znovu najde, a proto místo odpočinku vyrazil vpřed. Musel doufat, že co nejdříve narazí na Dani nebo Braxtera. Po několika krocích se však zastavil a na chvíli se zamyslel. Pak s poděkováním odvolal svého Gallada a povolal místo něj Staraptora. Vydal se hledat ostatní na zádech ptačího pokémona.

 

* * *

Giratina se soustředil a začal vnímat Antisvět. Jeho vůle a přítomnost prostupovala celým místem a on svou doménu cítil, jako by byla součástí jeho organizmu. Zaníceně pátral po šampionovi, ale nedokázal ho nalézt. _Co to má znamenat?!_ Chvíli nad tou záhadou přemýšlel. Pak mu konečně svitlo. _Už zase létá na svém Staraptorovi. Vůbec se nedotýká zdejší krajiny. Nebudu ho moct vypátrat._

Giratina vždycky věděl, že ten malý kazisvět je chytrý a o to více ho nenáviděl. Šampion si nějak domyslel, jakým způsobem legendární pokémon dokáže sledovat vetřelce ve své doméně. Velké překvapení to nebylo, ale na náladě to pánovi Antisvěta nepřidalo.

Pokémon se opět soustředil jen sám na sebe. Nemohl si pomoct a znovu začal přemýšlet o jedné ze svých kleteb.

Ta, kterou na šampiona seslal, způsobovala anomálie v čase i prostoru. V jejich momentální realitě se malý chlapec z Twinleaf Town stal šampionem pokémonové ligy v Sinnoh. Ale nemuselo tomu tak být. V jiné realitě, kde padla jiná rozhodnutí, se stal pouze nadprůměrným trenérem a šampionkou se místo něj stala jeho kamarádka. Jinak byly obě reality téměř k nerozeznání. Kletba způsobila, že si ti dva vyměňovali místa ve svých realitách, aniž si to uvědomovali. Aby účinky kletby udržel v tajnostmi před ostatními lidmi, se kterými se šampion stýkal, byl nucen seslat kletbu i na jejich kamaráda. Jinak by se také jednou mohli potkat dva identicky vypadající chlapci v červených baretech, z nichž jeden byl šampion a druhý nýmand. O ostatní lidi se pak postaralo drobné zamíchání vzpomínek (podobný proces pak použil pokémon i na Cyruse a jeho nohsleda). Výměna mezi realitami byla bolestivá a pokud se opakovala často, mohla silně poškodit mozek obětí.

Pán Antisvěta se zamyslel nad tím, co asi teď šampion udělá a jak ho znovu dostihnout. Nevěděl sice, co přesně měl chlapec v plánu, ale věděl, že dříve nebo později bude chtít Antisvět opustit. Proto se vydal směrem k dosud otevřenému portálu, aby svému nepříteli odřízl únikovou cestu.

Jediným možným útěkem z jeho domény bude nyní smrt.


	9. Kapitola IX

_„(…) Záhadou rovněž zůstává proroctví o neznámém člověku, jež získá v blíže neurčené budoucnosti titul ‚Strážce Giratiny.‘ Listiny popisující tento podivuhodný výrok jsou ztraceny a tak nezbývá, než sledovat několik různých spekulací tradovaných formou ústní lidové slovesnosti. (…) Ani jedna se však nezdá býti hodna zájmu vážného badatele, neb nedokáží zodpovědět původní otázku: Proč by bájný pokémon Giratina, nadlidskými schopnostmi vládnoucí, ustanoviti měl svým strážcem člověka, zástupce rodu slabšího a Giratinou ba nemilovaného? (…)“  
 **– „Úvahy o pověstech pokémoních“, sv.II (autor neznámý)**_

* * *

V Antisvětě začal nový den. Cyrus stál sám na jedné z plošin nedaleko místa, kde Giratina přímo před jeho očima zabil muže i s jeho pokémony. Uvažoval nad svými možnostmi. Pohrával si přitom s hnědým poké ballem a Silph scopem. Oba předměty patřily tomu muži. Tento podivný odkaz byl ovšem jedním z důvodů, proč se šéf Galacticu nemohl rozhodnout. Má se sám ihned vypravit k portálu, který otevřel právě tento muž, a chopit se tak možná jediné šance k útěku? To mu radily jeho životní zkušenosti a povaha.

Druhá možnost by byla pro něj atypická, ale jeho nejnovější zážitky v tomto proklatém místě ho nutily ji vážně uvážit. Možná by se měl vrátit pro tu dívku nebo pro Trise – nebo pro oba? A poté utéci s jejich pomocí. Je docela možné, že Giratina bude předvídat jeho způsob uvažování a u portálu čekat… A Cyrus mohl jen těžko doufat, že jej porazí sám.

Když se konečně rozhodl, vykročil vstříc svému osudu.

 

* * *

Tris bloudil Antisvětem a volal svého věrného Zoroarka. Tris tady svého pokémoního kamaráda nehodlal nechat napospas osudu. Jeho dobrý skutek ho ovšem vyšel draho: Zoroarka nenašel a sám se ztratil.

Když už začal propadat zoufalství, stalo se něco podivného. Našel pokémona, ale nebyl to jeho Zoroark. Byla to Starmie.

Chlapec a hvězdice na sebe narazili zdánlivě náhodou. Mořský pokémon ve skutečnosti následoval Trisovo hlasité volání, dokud jej nedostihl. Starmie se totiž snažila najít pomoc pro svou trenérku, uvězněnou na jedné z plošin, protože se k ní sama nemohla dostat. To ovšem Tris nevěděl a jeho první myšlenky byly po vzoru Týmu Galactic – pokémona chytit, lhostejno jestli byl divoký nebo někomu patřil. Pak se ovšem zamyslel. Zde se mohlo stěží nacházet mnoho lidí, kterým by hvězdice patřila. Nejspíše bude patřit Cynthii nebo tomu malému kazisvětovi z Twinleafu. A pokud ano, nebude lepší zachovat se přátelsky? Možná že pokud prokáže dobrou vůli a pokémona vrátí, Cythia a prcek se nad ním slitují. Pak by ho mohli vzít s sebou pryč z toho příšerného labyrintu…

Takto přemýšlel, když Starmie začala před ním poskakovat a otáčet svými cípy, aby upoutala jeho pozornost. Pak se k němu otočila zády, odhopsala kousek od něj a znovu se k němu otočila. _Chce, abych šel za ní,_ napadlo Trise. Je možné, že se Starmie neztratila, ale byla za ním úmyslně poslána? Rozhodl se však, že ji bude následovat. Mohla by to být jeho jediná šance na útěk.

A tak se tato dvojice, chlapec a poskakující mořská hvězdice, vydali na cestu. Ušli však sotva pár set metrů, když se před nimi z přítmí vynořila silueta lidské postavy. Trisovi se rozbušilo srdce.

 

* * *

Dani hledala Trise a svou Starmie a zničehonic oba stáli před ní. Bylo to tak překvapivé, že trvalo dobrých pár vteřin, než ji naplnil pocit štěstí. _Ano! Oba jsou naživu a oba jsou v pořádku!_ Náhle ji připadalo, že všechno to trápení a problémy měly smysl. Bylo to poprvé od začátku její strastiplné cesty, kdy pocítila nefalšovanou radost.

Když jí došlo, že se jí to nezdá, musela potlačit nutkání rozběhnout se k Trisovi jako blázen a obejmout ho tak silně, že nebude moct dýchat. A tak tam stáli a zírali na sebe, dokud Dani konečně nevyhrkla: „Trisi! Starmie!“

Hvězdice zareagovala radostným poskakováním a vyrazila své trenérce vstříc. Něco ovšem nebylo v pořádku, protože Tris se tvářil zmateně, ne potěšeně. Radost začala z Dani vyprchávat v očekávání něčeho zlověstného. Tris k ní vykročil a vyslovil prostou otázku, která ji zranila více než deset Giratinových kleteb.

„My se známe? Nezlob se, ale já se nepamatuju.“

_Ne! Ne! NE!!_ chtělo se Dani křičet, ale byla natolik konsternována, že zůstala jen tiše civět.

„Je tohle tvoje Starmie? Neviděla jsi tady někde mého Zoroarka?“ pokračoval chlapec, aniž si uvědomoval, co se odehrává v hlavě Dani.

_Co mu Giratina udělal?_ uvažovala dívka, stále neschopna odpovídat na Trisovy otázky. Díky šampionovým článkům věděla, že Giratina má jakési nadpřirozené schopnosti mimo běžné pokémoní útoky – stejně jako Dialga a Palkia. Dále díky článkům věděla, že Giratinovy schopnosti by neměly fungovat na lidi jako ona, kdo mají upřímný hezký vztah se svými pokémony, založený na přátelství a vzájemném respektu. Na základě těch samých článků měla dojem, že tyto schopnosti (nebo přímo „kletby“, jak je bez servítek nazýval šampion) mají různá omezení a limitovaný dosah. Tohle ovšem vypadalo, že Giratina má mnohem větší moc, že si myslela. Dokáže ta bestie ovlivnit lidem vzpomínky? _A co když dokáže ještě víc?_ Znovu dostala strach.

Dani si uvědomila, že je nepřirozené ticho. Tris si ji starostlivě prohlížel. Zřejmě vyhlížela hloupě, když tady jen tak stála s prázdným výrazem v obličeji a ignorovala jeho otázky. Konečně se vzpamatovala natolik, aby si s chlapcem promluvila.

„Ty si mě nepamatuješ? Byl jsi můj nejlepší kamarád v Týmu Galactic.“

Tris se zatvářil pochybovačně. Stěží potlačila zklamání.

„Myslím, že bych si pamatoval-“ začal.

„Giratina…!“ přerušila ho frustrovaně Dani. Následně jí vyletěla z pusy tak vulgární urážka na adresu legendárního pokémona, až se chlapec až zarazil.

„Giratina ti něco musel udělat,“ vysvětlovala dívka. „Nevím co přesně, ale to je fuk. Nebudeme riskovat, že nás oba zabije. Musíme odsud pryč, dokud je portál stále otevřený.“

„Dobrý nápad,“ ozvalo se někde po jejich boku.

Dani i Tris překvapením nadskočili a otočili hlavy k nově příchozímu. Byl to Cyrus, který nedaleko odsud sledoval dívčin a vědcův marný souboj s legendárním pokémonem a mužovu smrt. Bývalý šéf Týmu Galactic doufal, že se rozhodl dobře.

„Šéfe?“ vydechl překvapeně Tris.

Cyrus na jeho překvapení nereagoval (už mu přišlo příliš všední) a místo toho k nim vykročil rychlým krokem.

„Máš pravdu, že mu Giratina něco udělal,“ pokračoval šéf Týmu Galactic za chůze. „A taky máš pravdu, že vysvětlování může počkat, až se odsud dostaneme. Musíme k tomu vašemu portálu. Hned!“

Zmatená Dani se stále snažila pochopit fakt, že drby nelhaly a Cyrus byl celou dobu uvězněn v Antisvětě. Když ji i Trise jejich bývalý šéf nevybíravě popadl za paže, začala se pochopitelně vzpouzet.

„Přestaň ztrácet čas a jdeme,“ obořil se na ni Cyrus. „Nebo chceš dopadnout jako tvůj kamarád, co měl Magnezona a sebevražedný plán?“

Připomínka Braxtera ji upozornila na nebezpečí, v jakém se všichni nacházeli. Kývla na souhlas, ale rebelantsky se vykroutila z Cyrusova sevření. Chtěli vykročit vpřed, ale tentokrát začal vzdorovat Tris: „Hej! Já nikam nejdu bez svého Zoroarka.“

Bojovně pohlédl do zklamaných Cyrusových očí.

„Už zase ten tvůj Zoroark?“ povzdechl si šéf Galacticu. „Vykašli se na něj, evidentně tady nikde není. Nejspíš odtud utekl bez tebe. Pěkný kamarád, mimochodem.“

„Co vy o tom víte?“ obořil se na něj chlapec. Zlost mu na chvíli dala zapomenout, s kým se baví. „Zoroark by mě takhle nikdy neopustil. Vím, že by udělal cokoli, aby mi pomohl. Pokud tu není, někdo ho musel ukrást!“

Chapcova naivita rozzuřila Cyruse natolik, že na chvíli zapomněl na svou vlastní radu Dani. Začal Trise poučovat o tom, že v Týmu Galactic se hraje na poslušnost pokémona, nikoli kamarádství. Přerušila ho Dani, tahající za jeho rukáv.

„Dobře, DOBŘE!“ překřičela ho. Konečně zmlknul a otočil se k ní.

„To stačí. Jak jste říkal, tohle vyřešíme až potom, co odsud vypadneme.“

Pak se Dani otočila k Trisovi: „Myslím, že má pravdu. Pojď s námi, tady nemůžeš zůstat. Žádný Zoroark tu není. Třeba bude bloudit někde na Coronetu.“

Starmie poskočila a zatočila svými cípy, jako by chtěla podpořit názor své trenérky.

Trisův výraz prozrazoval, že si uvědomuje marnost svého počínání a souhlasí s jejím návrhem. Dívka v duchu úlevou vydechla. Pak řekla: „Tak už pojďme… Snad se Giratinovi vyhneme. A pak se můžeme modlit, aby na nás nečekal šampion.“

„Cynthia tady ještě je?“ zeptal se Tris, který samozřejmě nevěděl, kolik se toho změnilo během jeho pobytu v Antisvětě.

Jeho otázka následně zmátla Dani, která zase nevěděla o časové smyčce, v níž byl její kamarád uvězněn. Když si Cyrus s hlubokým povzdechnutím uvědomil, že se situace bez vysvětlování neobejde, ujal se ho sám. Dal oběma náctiletým trenérům tu nejstručnější verzi událostí v Antisvětě, jaké byl jen schopen. Dani vypadala překvapeně, ale ne tolik jako Tris.

„Takže, takže,“ koktal chlapec, „už tady můžeme být celé roky…“

Oči se mu rozšířily šokem.

„Ne, jenom-“ vyhrkli Dani a Cyrus současně. Šéf Týmu Galactic dořekl „měsíc“, zato dívka „necelý rok“. Překvapeně na sebe pohlédli.

„Nesmysl,“ vydechl Cyrus. „Pamatuji si jenom měsíc.“

„Poslouchejte mě, oba dva jste nezvěstní skoro rok.“ řekla Dani. „Pokud si pamatujete jenom měsíc, tak na vás Giratina taky seslal jednu z těch svých kleteb.“

Trvalo chvíli, než se Cyrus s touto informací vypořádal. Zdálo se, že se s tím smiřuje mnohem lépe než Tris. Zřejmě to nebylo poprvé, co byl v tomto místě zklamán nebo zaskočen.

„O důvod víc odsud vypadnout,“ vzpamatoval se Cyrus, stále trochu otřesen nepříjemným zjištěním, se kterým nepočítal. Všichni tři se shodli, že už promrhali dost času a vykročili směrem k portálu v čele s Dani a její Starmie.

Během cesty probíhalo další vysvětlování. Dani se od Cyruse dozvěděla o vlastnostech Antisvěta (což vysvětlovalo podivné úkazy, které o něco dříve zažila osobně) a to dost otřáslo její vírou, že portál určitě najdou včas. Cyrus se zase od ní dozvěděl jiné nepříjemnosti. Dívka ovšem neměla odvahu zmínit Braxterovo jméno, už kvůli Trisovi. Vše ostatní bylo ovšem zcela zastíněno informací o šampionovi. Dani se po dlouhé době odhodlala říct jiným lidem o tom, jak se před ní dívka v bílé čepici proměnila v chlapce s červeným baretem. Paradoxně jí oba její společníci uvěřili. Po tom všem, co se dnes dozvěděli, jim to zřejmě nepřišlo o moc více překvapující.

„Stejně je to divné,“ řekl Tris.

Bylo to poprvé, co promluvil od chvíle, kdy vykročili směrem k časoprostorovému portálu. Chlapec pokračoval: „Myslíš, že na šampiona taky seslal kletbu Giratina?“

Dani nechápala, kam tím míří. Asi to šlo poznat z jejího výrazu.

„Chci říct,“ pokračoval Tris, když se všichni tři bezděky zastavili. „Jak to, že si toho nikdo nikdy nevšiml? Říkala jsi, že Giratina mohl něco udělat s mými vzpomínkami. Možná, že to dělá častěji, než si myslíme… A na větší úrovni…“

„Mě spíše zajímá,“ vložil se do toho Cyrus, „jak to, že sis toho všimla zrovna ty, když si nikdo jiný nic takového neuvědomuje.“

Dani to zajímalo taky. Jediná teorie v její hlavě, která to vysvětlovala, spoléhala na její imunitu vůči kletbám Giratiny. Když to však šéfovi Galacticu řekla, zavrtěl nesouhlasně hlavou.

„To nedává smysl. Přeci nejsi jediná trenérka na světě, která kdy zachránila život vlastnímu pokémonovi,“ zareagoval Cyrus.

A pak si ji začal zvědavě prohlížet, jako by byla nějaká přírodní kuriozita, jejíž cenu si teprve teď uvědomil. Dani se jeho pohled nezamlouval. Ani to, jak jeho ruka zajela do kapsy jeho vesty a začala si jako by podvědomě pohrávat s miniaturním přístrojem uvnitř.

_Zdálo se jí to, nebo se kdesi poblíž ozvalo sotva znatelné zachrčení?_

Chtěla je pobídnout k pochodu, ale Cyrus se najednou zachmuřil a zeptal se: „Jak jsi říkala, že se jmenuješ?“

„Neříkala. Jmenuju se-“ ale nedopověděla. Země pod jejich nohama se začala chvět. Zoufale se snažili udržet rovnováhu a přitom uviděli, jak začíná praskat.

A potom svět kolem nich explodoval.

 

* * *

Giratina uzavřel nový časoprostorový portál, vytvořený tím arogantním vědcem. Udělal to pomocí substance, které lidi říkali s přehnaným nadšením „Esence Giratiny.“ Jakmile bylo dokonáno, vydal se hledat šampiona, aby s ním naposledy zúčtoval. Místo toho však našel Dani s Cyrusem a tím jeho poskokem. Lépe řečeno je uslyšel, protože nerozumně křičeli jeden přes druhého, jak se snažili mezi sebou dohodnout. Protože měl jistotu, že šampion mu nikde utéct nemůže, a protože se mu nezamlouvala představa jeho nepřátel spojených dohromady, rozhodl se nakonec přece jen vypořádat nejprve s nimi. Když však dorazil na místo, kde před chvíli křičeli jako na lesy, byli už pryč. _Nejspíše na cestě k portálu,_ pomyslel si a usmál se nad jejich marnými nadějemi.

Nakonec je dostihl, když se na chvíli zastavili, aby prodiskutovali k jeho velkému překvapení kletbu, seslanou na šampiona. Ukrýval se pod plošinou, na které stáli, a zuřil na Dani. Ten malý kazisvět mu způsobil tolik problémů. Kdyby jen Giratina tušil, jak to dopadne a že bude mít odvahu vrátit se do Antisvěta, nikdy by Dani nenechal žít…

A pak zaútočil, rychle a bez varování. Ancient Power roztrhl plošinu nad ním na několik kusů a lidé i pokémoni na ní stojící byli odhozeni stranou jako papíry ve větru. Někteří měli štěstí a zůstali ležet na jednom z kusů kolébajících se prostorem nad Giratinou. Cyrusův poskok ovšem visel za ruce z okraje utrhnuté plošiny a hrozilo mu, že se každou chvíli zřítí, nebo odletí do prostoru mezi plošinami.

Giratina vzlétl mezi troskami poletujícími prostorem nahoru nad celé to divadlo a shlédl dolů.

Na nejnižším zbytku plošiny ležel Cyrus, zřejmě omráčený. Vedle něj ležela Starmie, silně pošramocená a s blikajícím středovým drahokamem. Rozeznal dokonce Recover, o který se pokoušela. Kousek dál o něco výše visel Cyrusův nohsled, zoufale se snažící udržet za hranu utržené plošiny, na které zůstala ležet i Dani. Naštěstí pro Trise, ale ke Giratinově rozčarování, se Dani vzpamatovala z útoku. Pán Antisvěta viděl, jak pomocí poké ballu odvolala hvězdici pod sebou do bezpečí a hned na to se vrhla podat ruku tomu chlapci.

_Už zase všechno kazí_ , pomyslel si Giratina. Měl toho dost a rozhodl se jednat. Slétl dolů k nim. Dani byla k němu otočená zády, ale chlapec ho zřetelně viděl a oči se mu rozšířily strachem.

 

* * *

Dani klečela nad Trisem a snažila se potlačit paniku. Starmie zachránila, k Cyrusovi se dostat nemůže a teď ještě Tris… Natáhla ruku.

„Rychle, chyť se!“ vykřikla.

Nebyla si vůbec jistá, jestli bude mít dostatek síly. Když ji napadlo, že by možná měla povolat Rapidash, uviděla v Trisvých očích hrůzu. Ale už se nestačila ohlédnout, aby uviděla, na co za ní zírá. Něco jí hrubě odstrčilo stranou a ona jen koutkem oka zahlédla, jak to něco praštilo do kraje plošiny. Trisovi zůstal v ruce kus kamene, když odlétl kamsi do prostoru bez plošin a gravitace, mimo její dosah.

„NE!“ vykřikla a jako smyslů zbavená se hnala vpřed s napřaženou rukou, jako by snad mohla ještě na Trise dosáhnout a stáhnout ho zpět do bezpečí.

Cosi velkého tlustého se jí omotalo kolem pasu a zvedlo ji do vzduchu jako bezmocnou hadrovou panenku. Zároveň ji to otočilo a ona pohlédla přímo do krutých rudých očí. Giratina ji zvedl svým mohutným ocasem. Zdrcující sevření jí působilo bolest, ale mnohem více vnímala strach. Bylo nemožné nevzpomenout si na Braxterovo mrtvé tělo.

Když na ni promluvil, strach vystřídal šok.

„Znovu se setkáváme, Dani.“

_Pokémon, který umí mluvit?!_

„Opět jsi mne zklamala. Proč ses vrátila do Antisvěta? Tolik máš ráda svého lidského věznitele?“

_O čem to sakra mluví?!_

„Riskovala bys kvůli lidskému póvlu vlastní život? A bojovala kvůli němu s jiným pokémonem? Taková odporná zrada…“

Dani už se nedokázala udržet: „Ty jsi nejenom hnusná zlá stvůra, ale ještě navíc jsi šílený!“

Vládce Antisvěta zesílil své sevření. Dani vyhrkly slzy bolestí.

„Šílený? Vůbec ne. Vidím, že ještě stále žiješ ve lži. Myslel jsem si, že setkání s tím chlapcem ti otevře oči.“

Dani zděšeně pohlédla do Giratinových očí. Došlo jí, o čem mluví, a najednou věděla, že je to pravda.

„Neříkej mi, že se stále považuješ za člověka. Už dost té hloupé hry, Dani. Dobře vím, že jsi Zoroark. Tvoje schopnost vytvářet iluze ošálila spoustu lidí, ale mě tím neoklameš!“

Už dříve měla neurčité podezření, ale vždy bylo jednodušší se uchlácholit tím, že vysvětlení všech podivností v jejím životě je naprosto nepravděpodobné, tudíž nerealistické a tudíž to tak prostě nemůže být. Dani jen zírala do Giratinových očí, neschopna zpochybnit jeho slova. Všechny její vzpomínky, které tak pracně před několika měsíci potlačovala, se začaly vracet a vytlačovat z hlavy její současné lži a polopravdy… polopravdy, ve kterých byla zběhlá. Používala jich, aby se vypořádala s jakýmkoli problémem, ať už to byl nepříjemný policejní úředník nebo bolestivá minulost, kterou bylo třeba nechat zmizet pro dobro jejího trenéra Trise…

_Illusion_ … unikátní schopnost Zoroarků. Ano, vzpomíná si, použila ji nejen na své okolí, ale i na sebe a na svou vlastní mysl. Nikdo by nebral vážně Zoroarka bez trenéra a už vůbec ne Tým Galactic. Tris potřeboval nutně nikoli pokémoního, ale lidského kamaráda… Uvědomila si, že i to je vlastně jen polovina pravdy. Měla i jiný, sobečtější důvod, proč předstírat, že je člověkem tak silně, až se to v její mysli stalo skutečností.

Proti její vůli ji zaplavil příval skutečných vzpomínek a Dani to přivádělo k šílenství. _Všechno bylo špatně, musí zachránit Trise!_ _Teď je fuk jestli to udělám jako člověk nebo jako pokémon,_ přesvědčovala sama sebe. Začala sebou házet, marně se pokoušela vyprostit s Giratinova sevření.

Giratina se jí nepokrytě vysmál.

„Ne, tentokrát mi neutečeš, ani tě nenechám odejít. Dokázala jsi mi, že potrestat tě permanentní iluzí není dostatečné opatření. Myslel jsem, že vypadat nepřetržitě jako člověk bude pro jakéhokoli pokémona nesnesitelné. Obzvláště, když jsem ti dal schopnost mluvit lidskou řečí, pak byla tvoje iluze opravdu nechutně dokonalá…“

Dani sebou stále mlela, ale bezvýsledně. Přestala, když místo své lidské ruky před očima uviděla tmavou pokémoní tlapu. Iluze se nadobro rozpadla. Byl to hrozný nezvyk, vidět svou vlastní končetinu jako pokémoní po tolika měsících. Na chvíli ji to ohromilo tak, že trvalo pár vteřin, než k ní dolehla další slova vládce Antisvěta.

„Mýlil jsem se, že? Nevědomky jsem ti splnil tvoje tajné přání – být člověkem! Jinak nechápu, proč ses s tou iluzí tak rychle smířila a přijala ji jako novou pravdu. Pokémon, který nejen že chce být s lidmi… ale chce být jedním z nich… a je ochoten lhát a předstírat, aby toho dosáhl! Jak… odporné…“

Dani pohlédla Giratinovi do očí a její strach se zdvojnásobil.

„Ty jsi skutečně ten nejodpornější pokémon, jakého jsem kdy potkal,“ zasyčel pán Antisvěta nenávistně. „Velmi mně to zjednodušuješ, _Danielle_.“

Sotva to dořekl, otevřel se jeden z poké ballů na jejím opasku. To Rapidash vyrazila na pomoc své kamarádce. Vzápětí se otevřel druhý poké ball a na scéně se objevila Starmie – stále ještě raněná, přesto hodlající bránit svou kamarádku.

„Nebuďte hloupí. Varuji vás, že se zrádci nemám žádné slitování,“ zavrčel na ně Giratina.

Místo odpovědi na něj Rapidash výhružně namířila svůj roh. Starmie poskočila a použila Recover, aby se znovu dostala do bojeschopné kondice. Dani byla napůl dojatá a napůl vyděšená. _Jestli Giratinu neporazíme…_

Když se Rapidash rozběhla proti vládci Antisvěta útokem Flame Charge a Starmie použila podruhé Recover, Giratina zlostně zařval a chystal se vzlétnout z jejich dosahu – s falešnou dívkou neustále v sevření. Dani ovšem využila toho, že se legendární pokémon nesoustředil na svého zajatce a volnou tlapou se ohnala po dračím ocasu – útokem Night Slash.

Vládce Antisvěta zavyl bolestí a jak Dani doufala, uvolnil své sevření. V očekávání pádu dopadla bez zranění na nohy, hned vedle Rapidash a Starmie. Odhodila ze zad svou brašnu a odepnula si opasek. Teď když byla opět Zoroarkem, připadaly jí strašně nepřirozené. Přitom si ani nevšimla, že z odhozené brašny se kromě zbytku pokémoních léčiv vysypala i krabička s jejím talismanem. Otevřela se a vykutálel se z ní Timer ball, do kterého ji kdysi chytil Tris.

Giratina na ně vrhl nepříčetný pohled a otevřel miniaturní portál, kterým před očima ostatních pokémonů zmizel. Dani dostala zlou předtuchu. Nebyla si jistá, zda Giratinovo zmizení bylo součástí útoku Shadow Force. Ale pokud ano, Starmie jako psychický pokémon byla zřejmě Giratinův cíl a byla v nebezpečí. Instinktivně zmatenou hvězdici odstrčila stranou a přesně jak se obávala, vzápětí přišel útok Shadow Force. Portál se objevil přímo za Dani a dračí pokémon do ní vrazil plnou silou.

Dani ucítila tupý náraz a pak už jen zůstala ležet na zemi. Útok sice přežila, ale boj pro ni skončil. Bolest, kterou cítila po celém těle, ji ochromovala natolik, že se nedokázala ani postavit na nohy. Připadala si jako opilá. Všechno se s ní točilo a své okolí vnímala pouze částečně. Slyšela zvuky pokémoního zápasu, ržání Rapidash a bestiální řev Giratiny. Dvakrát koutkem oka zachytila bělostný záblesk… možná Starmie použila Ice Beam? Vnímání se Dani zhoršilo a začalo se mísit s jejími vzpomínkami…

Viděla znovu den, kdy se Tris stal oficiálně gruntem Týmu Galactic. Dani byla tehdy kamarádovi po boku – ale ne jako další grunt, nýbrž jako jeho věrný pokémon. Trisovo rozhodnutí pro vstup do té pochybné organizace se jí nelíbilo, ale stejně ho hodlala podpořit v jeho ambicích. Společně s nimi byl přijat i Braxter do Výzkumného oddělení.

Následovaly dny šílené nudy střídané s úmorným tréninkem. Nuda nastala vždy, když se Tris nechal dobrovolně zapsat na hlídací službu v laboratořích. Věděla, že chce získat povýšení a toto byl způsob, jak se dobře zapsat u svých nadřízených. I přesto to však považovala za tu nejzbytečnější ztrátu času v životě. Úmorný trénink, to byla druhá polovina jejich času s Týmem Galactic. Trisův pokus o postup v kariéře se ale obrátil proti němu. Zatímco ostatní gruntové čas od času vyráželi na zajímavé mise nebo dostali specifický úkol, Tris střídal bezcílné postávání u laboratorních dveří s tréninkem. Ani u jedné z těchto aktivit přitom neměl příležitost zapůsobit nebo udělat něco navíc pro Tým. Stal se známým podivínem, co je pořád sám a umí akorát postávat u dveří a mlčet.

Trisovi se tento vývoj událostí samozřejmě ani trochu nelíbil. Začal být s Galacticem nespokojený a nevděk jeho kolegů a nadřízených mu někdy způsoboval deprese a jindy záchvaty vzteku. A tak, když konečně přišla nečekaná příležitost, natáhl se po ní všemi deseti. Díky své časté přítomnosti v laboratořích se seznámil s jedním z vědců – s Braxterem. Dani musela uznat, že toho měli hodně společného: Braxter měl mezi vědci stejnou pověst jako Tris mezi grunty. Byl to známý podivín, co se nebaví s ostatními. Kromě toho byl Braxter stejně jako Tris velmi nespokojen se svou situací.

Tris a Braxter si občas promluvili, když šel vědec ráno do laboratoře a večer, když odcházel. Pak spolu občas poobědvali. Dříve než si to uvědomili, byli z nich přátelé. Braxter obyčejně grunty pohrdal (byli pro něj jen rozpustilí puberťáci bez životního cíle či špetky zodpovědnosti) a byl příjemně překvapen, že Tris je mladý člověk s jasnou představou o své budoucnosti, který je ochoten následovat své ambice. Možná mu Tris připomněl jeho vlastní mládí. Tris zase respektoval Braxtera jako člověka, který to někam dotáhl, má impozantní vzdělání a hlavně který nemá strach riskovat, aby dosáhl svého snu.

Dani byla přítomna jejich konverzacím pokaždé, když ji Tris nechal puštěnou z jejího Timer ballu. Braxter ji pak přestal úplně vnímat (jako mnoho lidí v Týmu Galactic měl velmi povýšenecký názor na to, jestli jsou pokémoni kamarádi nebo nástroje). Ona však vnímala velmi dobře jeho, když se jednou svěřil Trisovi se vším, co se mu stalo. Jak hodlá chytit Giratinu za každou cenu, jak doufal, že Tým Galactic mu k tomu dopomůže a jak ho Cyrus odsunul na vedlejší kolej. A později, když zasvětil Trise do svého pološíleného plánu. Chtěla dát svému trenérovi najevo, jak s tím nesouhlasí, ale respektovala jeho konečný souhlas, když se jednoho dne zle pohádal se skupinou problematických gruntů (náhodně procházející Saturn se navíc přiklonil k jejich názoru).

Bylo to tehdy, kdy ji poprvé napadlo, zda by byl život jednodušší, kdyby byla člověkem? Asi ano. Na názor člověka by Tris dal určitě více. Možná by pak nepřistoupil na Braxterův návrh. Nicméně přes všechna rizika se plán povedl. V Braxterově laboratoři došlo k výbuchu a Tris dosvědčil, že vědec byl v té době zrovna uvnitř. Zůstal na oko dál věrným členem Týmu Galactic, aby se zdálo, že nelhal a nemá s výbuchem nic společného. Naštěstí pro něj měl Cyrus úplně jiné starosti. Chystal se na velkou akci na hoře Coronet.

Následovala cesta na zmíněnou horu s ostatními grunty… souboj se šampionem a vstup do Antisvěta… Tam ovšem Dani vycítila nebezpečí a bez povolení opustila svůj Time ball. Sotva stihla Trise varovat, když se přímo za nimi objevil samotný Giratina. Omráčil Trise jediným útokem, ještě než se hoch stačil otočit. Rozzuřená Dani na něj okamžitě zaútočila. K jejímu překvapení však její útok Legendárního Pokémona evidentně pobavil.

„Opravdu máš toho člověka tolik ráda, že pro něj chceš riskovat vlastní bezpečí?“

Odpověď na tu otázku byla nabíledni, ale Giratina nesouhlasně vrtěl hlavou.

„Copak nechápeš, o co se dnes lidský druh pokusil? Jaký dopad to má na nás? Já jsem nikdy ty hloupé proradné tvory neměl rád a dnes jsem se konečně přesvědčil, že s nimi my pokémoni nemůžeme žít v míru. Je mi líto, Zoroarku, ale tvůj ‚trenér‘ vstoupil bez povolení do mé domény a spolupracuje s mým nepřítelem, pomáhá tím ponížit a mučit moje sourozence… a já mu to rozhodně nehodlám odpustit. Odteď bude mým zajatcem.“

Dani nevěděla, jak na to zareagovat. Giratinovo rozhořčení chápala, ale nehodlala dopustit, aby její Tris pykal za něco, co si ve skutečnosti usmyslel a provedl Cyrus. Mýtický vládce tohoto podivného světa pokračoval: „Tobě však odpouštím. Jsi pokémon jako já. Vím, že jsi na mě zaútočila jen proto, že jsi zotročena a povinna poslouchat jeho příkazy.“

_Zotročena?_ Tak to nikdy necítila…

„Dovoluji ti odejít. Můžeš jít, kam se ti zlíbí. Vrať se do svého světa, pokud chceš. Moje jediná podmínka je, že se zřekneš věrnosti svému vězniteli. Buď s Arceem, Zoroarku.“

A s těmi slovy zmizel a ponechal Dani svému osudu. Jak se později dozvěděla, vydal se hledat budoucího šampiona. Jejich setkání ovšem skončilo Giratinovým chycením. Sama Dani ovšem měla podobnou smůlu. Ani na okamžik nezamýšlela Trise zradit, ale zatímco se rozhodovala jak dál a jestli má vyhledat pomoc, nestálost Antisvěta se poprvé projevila. Rovina pod jejich nohama se náhle dala do pohybu a vzdalovala se od portálu. Dani se pokusila pošťuchováním probudit Trise, ale nepodařilo se. Rozhodla se proto vydat pro pomoc. Naneštěstí zatímco hledala budoucího šampiona a Cynthii, dotyční se vrátili k portálu, prošli jím zpět a zavřeli ho za sebou.

Tris a Dani byli uvězněni v Antisvětě.

Následující dny a týdny byly kruté. Tris a Dani sice našli Cyruse, ale ten neprojevoval žádnou snahu se odtud dostat. Choval se poraženecky a tvrdil jim, že zůstane v Antisvětě navždy a že je to jeho konečné rozhodnutí. Přesněji řečeno, Cyrus to tvrdil Trisovi. Dani byla pouze pokémonem jednoho grunta a tudíž (podle filozofie Týmu Galactic) méně než místní vzduch. Dani si nemohla pomoct, znova pomyslela na to, jak jiný by byl její život, kdyby se narodila jako člověk…

Vše se změnilo jednoho dne, když se náhle Giratina vrátil. Bez obalu Trisovi a Cyrusovi oznámil, že je za vše, čeho se dopustili, hodlá zabít. Následoval pochopitelně zápas, který ovšem skončil jejich porážkou a tragédií. Crobat a Honchkrow, dva ze Cyrusových pokémonů, byli zabiti Giratinovým útokem. Tehdy všichni pochopili, že vládce Antisvěta se změnil – z přísného pokémona, který chtěl pouze vyrovnat účet, se stal krutý pomstychtivý vrah.

„Jelikož tak strašně toužíte žít dál,“ řekl jim tehdy Giratina se sadistickým podtónem, „myslím, že vám vyhovím. Proč ukončit vaše trápení hned, když si s vámi můžu trochu pohrát…“

Vzpomínala si, jak ji mrazilo až do morku kostí, když se hned na to sklonil k ní.

„Tobě říkají Dani, že Zoroarku? Zklamala jsi mne. Jelikož sis zvolila společnost člověka a zavrhla hrdost pokémona, dostaneš přesně to, co zasloužíš… sama se staneš jedním z těch odpudivých tvorů.“

Pamatovala si, že ji poté obklopilo světlo a ztratila vědomí. Jak se později ukázalo, tehdy Giratina permanentně aktivoval její schopnost maskování se pomocí iluze a zároveň jí dal schopnost mluvit lidskou řečí. Když znovu nabyla vědomí, ležela v trávě na Route 207 pod cyklistickou stezkou. Byla teď odkázána putovat světem vypadajíce jako šestnáctiletá dívka tmavé pleti s nevýrazným obličejem a oblečením. Giratina se svými extremistickými názory ovšem nepochopil, že Dani lidská podoba vůbec nevadí. Mnohem více ji trápil fakt, že její kamarád a trenér Tris nyní musí sám čelit Arceus ví čemu v Antisvětě a že se k němu nemá jak dostat…

Ano, tak začalo její zoufalé putování. Snažila se najít Braxtera, což byl jediný člověk, o kterém věděla, že má šanci otevřít znovu portál do Antisvěta. Zároveň byl zřejmě jediný, kdo by ho otevřít _chtěl_. Protože však znala některé detaily jeho plánu, ale ne všechny, nevěděla, kde ho hledat, nebo jak se bude jmenovat po přijetí nové identity. Trvalo jí skoro rok, než ho konečně vypátrala až do Eterna City.

Během těch měsíců se jí ovšem změnil celý život, paradoxně právě kvůli Giratinově „trestu.“ Zalíbilo se jí být člověkem. Sama sobě namluvila, že je to vlastně nutnost. Před vědcem Týmu Galactic konečně potřebuje vypadat jako trenérka pokémonů. _Konečně, před celým světem!_ pomyslela si. Co kdyby ji nějaký horlivý trenér-začátečník chytil? Kdo pak pomůže Trisovi utéct?

Když pak pomohla nemocné Staryu na pláži (a tím jí zachránila život, jak jí posléze sdělili v blízkém Poké středisku), byl to zcela nezištný čin. Ovšem později si uvědomila, že se jí to vlastně náramně hodí. Teď opravdu byla trenérkou pokémonů. Její iluze se stala naprosto dokonalou. Když se k nim pak přidala Ponyta, začala se Dani poprvé zabývat myšlenkou, že by působení iluze rozšířila i na svou vlastní mysl. Zdůvodňovala si to tím, že bude-li sama věřit, že člověkem je, bude vystupovat mnohem přirozeněji a nevzbudí tak podezření (což byla ostatně pravda, jen musela potlačit vědomí, že riziko s tím spojené za to vlastně nestojí a je neúměrně nebezpečné).

Když stoupali s Braxterem k vrcholku Coronetu, vzpomínky na první setkání se Starmie a Rapidash jí připadaly nějakým způsobem nesprávné. Teď věděla proč: Ve skutečnosti byly opravdové, ale nesouhlasily s těmi iluzorními. Pokud své pokémony potkala a chytila až po oddělení od Trise, jak by mohla vstoupit do Týmu Galactic? Jak by vůbec mohla být trenérkou pokémonů už předtím? Jak by mohla bojovat tehdy na Coronetu s budoucím šampionem Trisovi po boku? Nemohla. Bojovala s ním jako Trisův pokémon…

Měla na sebe zlost. Začala si uvědomovat, že indicií bylo více. Ale ona je nepochopila (nebo nechtěla pochopit?). Hlavou jí vířily vzpomínky na poslední dny.

Ten protivný úředník… Řekl jí, že žádná Danielle v záznamech Týmu Galactic nefigurovala. Myslela si, že to jen dokazuje neschopnost místní policie, ale ve skutečnosti to dokazovalo prostě jen to, že nikdy členem Týmu Galactic nebyla.

Braxter tvrdil, že ji nezná… Přestože byla přítomna spoustě jeho rozhovorů s Trisem. Jak by ji taky poznal, když si vedle Trise pamatoval jen Zoroarka a ne šestnáctiletou dívku.

Jako jediná si pamatovala proměnu šampiona z dívky na chlapce… Tady se mohla jen dohadovat, ale pokud to byla nějaká kletba seslaná Giratinou (jak si myslel Tris), bylo by pro vládce Antisvěta typické, že fungovala jen na lidi. Ona jakožto pokémon byla ušetřena jejich účinků.

Ta divná pokladní z muzea… Zarazila se jako by viděla ducha, když na Dani pohlédla. Možná na chvíli iluze zeslábla? Nebo byla prostě ta ženská vnímavější, než vypadala?

Braxter… Došel jí smysl některých jeho podivných komentářů během výstupu na horu Coronet. Když řekla, že ví, jak se pokémon cítí při vývinu, nejdříve jí nevěřil. Později to zmínila znovu a tentokrát řekl něco jako „Dává to smysl.“ Mezi těmi dvěma rozhovory si to musel nějak domyslet… Dani ovšem nevěděla, že jakmile Braxter začal tušit pravdu, prohlédl si ji v nestřežené chvíli Silph Scopem. Pomocí přístroje ji pak uviděl v její pravé podobě. Všichni vyvinutí pokémoni samozřejmě musí vědět, jak se cítili při této unikátní proměně.

Záhadné volání jejího jména dnes po prvním útoku Giratiny… To byl nepochybně Tris, bloudící Antisvětem v rámci své časové smyčky.

A pak tu byl samozřejmě její talisman… Upínala se k té malé krabičce, ale nikdy ji neotevřela. Jako by to byla Pandořina skříňka. Taky že ano – teď si uvědomila, že do krabičky schovala svůj vlastní Timer ball…

Ve vzpomínkách se vrátila k tomu děsivému výjevu, kdy se nad ní snášel Giratina poté, co před jejíma očima zabil Crobata a Honchkrow, aby jí oznámil její „trest.“ Byla to velmi živá vize, ostřejší a barvitější než všechny dosavadní vzpomínky.

Pak si se zděšením uvědomila, že to vůbec není vize. Doopravdy se nad ní skláněla legendární bestie! Dani ležela na tvrdé zemi a bolelo ji celé tělo. Nemohla se skoro pohnout. Pak si všimla, že je všude ticho. Strašidelné ticho. S narůstající hrůzou se jí drala do hlavy logická otázka-

„Rapidash a Starmie jsou mrtvé,“ odpověděl jí Giratina dříve, než ji dokázala zformulovat v hlavě.

_Ne! To nemůže být pravda!_

„Čekal jsem, až se trochu probereš a začneš mě opět vnímat.“

Slzy jí zalily celý obličej.

„Chtěl jsem – než tě zabiji – abys sis uvědomila, že jsi selhala ve všem, čeho ses snažila dosáhnout. Tví pokémoní kamarádi jsou mrtví. A člověk, kterého jsi sem přišla zachránit, tu poletuje někde prostorem a zabiji ho hned po tobě.“

Zalapala po dechu.

„Evidentně ses neosvědčila ani jako pokémon, ani jako člověk…“

Pohlédla mu do očí, neschopna reagovat.

„Buď s Arceem,“ řekl prostě Giratina a rozmáchl se svým ocasem.

Dani se pokusila odkulit stranou a vyhnout se útoku, ale její zranění ji paralyzovalo natolik, že se sotva znatelně zavrtěla. Přibližující se obří ostny na Giratinově ocasu byly to poslední, co v životě viděla.

Ozval se hlasitý tupý náraz, následovaný zoufalým Trisovým výkřikem.

Od tohoto okamžiku se všechno změnilo.


	10. Kapitola X

"Dani, nestatečnější a nejvěrnější ze Zoroarků. Mrtev je jen ten, kdo je zapomenut."  
 _ **\- nápis na opuštěném náhrobku**_

* * *

Byl krásný letní den. Ve sluncem zalitém parku panovalo čilé veselí i příjemná pohoda. Rodinky zde zavítaly na piknik, děti si hrály v trávě s míčem a hlasitě se smály, tu a tam se prohnal po chodníku bruslař nebo prošel zamilovaný pár.

Pod starou lípou poblíž minigolfového hřiště dováděl malý světlovlasý chlapec, sotva osmiletý. Házel do dálky klacík a jeho pokémon, malá roztomilá Zorua, ho vždy poslušně chňapla a přinesla zpět. Hoch se šťastně zasmál a vzal si klacík zpět. Zorua na něj škádlivě zavrčela, zřejmě aby ho vyzvala k dalšímu hodu a hravě zavrtěla chundelatým ocáskem.

Chlapec vyzvedl pokémona do vzduchu a s širokým úsměvem začal: "Danielle..."

Zorua se zamračila. Chlapec si toho všiml a na chvíli posmutněl.

"Danielle se ti nelíbí? Já myslel, že je to hezké jméno..."

Pak se hoch znovu rozveselil a řekl: "Tak to zkrátíme na Dani. Líbí se ti 'Dani'?"

Zorua zavrtěla ocáskem a souhlasně vyštěkla. Hoch se zasmál.

"A moje jméno taky zkrátíme! Tris a Dani, zní to cool?"

Pokémon vesele zaštěkal.

"Dani, ty jsi nejvíc super pokémon na světě," řekl chlapec se směšnou vážností v hlase. "Budeme nejlepší kamarádi."

Zorua se v jeho rukou viditelně rozzářila a s pohledem plným lásky mu olízla špičku nosu. Hoch se tomu zasmál a přitiskl malého pokémona k sobě.

"Budeme pořád spolu," pokračoval chlapec a tulil se k malému tvorečku, který jej v tu chvíli miloval celým svým srdcem a přál si umět mluvit lidskou řečí, jen aby mu mohl říct, že Tris je podle něj zase "nejvíc super" člověk...

 

* * *

O osm let později byl chlapec starší a v mnohem temnějším místě. Bezmocně plachtil prostorem, ale bylo mu to jedno. Byl nucen přihlížet, jak Giratina přímo před ním zabil Dani, a nemohl s tím nic udělat. Jako by nestačilo, že v ten samý den přišel o svého lidského kamaráda, Braxtera. Giratina mu v jediný den vzal všechno, na čem mu záleželo, a zničil mu tak celý život lépe, než svou pitomou kletbou.

_Dani už nikdy nebude bojovat po jeho boku, už nikdy se spolu nezasmějí..._

_Měl být lepší trenér, měl..._ nemohl se ubránit pocitu, že je to částečně jeho vina. Ten den, kdy prošel portálem do Antisvěta... Měl více uvažovat o bezpečí svém a svých pokémonů a méně myslet na povýšení. Kdyby jen neudělal tu pitomost, Dani by možná...

_Následovat Cynthii a toho prcka z Twinleafu skrz časoprostorový portál byla největší chyba mého života_ , řekl si v duchu.

Kletba se prolomila a Trise zaplavila vlna vzpomínek. Setkání a souboj s Giratinou po jeho návratu do Antisvěta. Proměna Dani a její vyhoštění zpět do světa v lidské podobě... Uvalení kletby na něj i Cyruse... A potom už jen nesčetněkrát opakovaný jeden a tentýž den, pouze s malými obměnami... A on věděl, že co mu Cyrus a Dani řekli, byla pravda. Proč se kletba prolomila teď a všechny jeho vzpomínky se vrátily? Nerozuměl tomu, ale bylo mu to fuk. Ve skutečnosti to bylo proto, že poprvé od chvíle, kdy začala jeho časová smyčka, se ke konci svého dne nerozhodl opustit svého pokémona a zachránit vlastní život. Čin, o kterém Giratina nevěřil, že ho grunt bude schopen.

_Dani..._ Kvůli té iluzi ani nevěděl, že je to ona. Co všechno asi musela podstoupit, aby se sem dokázala vrátit? Co si musela vytrpět, jen aby mu mohla pomoct? A on ji ani nepoznal... Muselo jí to zlomit srdce...

Nebyl tu nikdo, kdo by ho poplácal po zádech nebo řekl pár slov útěchy, třeba i falešných. Proč musel za jedinou malou chybu zaplatit tak strašnou cenu? Už na tom nezáleží, už to nikdy nemůže napravit a nic, co udělá, nebude mít už nikdy žádný význam. Jeho slzy vystřídala otupělost a apatie.

Giratina, démonický dračí pokémon, pán a vládce Antisvěta. Samozvaný vykonavatel spravedlnosti. _Kdo mu vlastně dal právo poučovat ostatní, odsuzovat je a pak dokonce vykonávat rozsudky smrti?!_

Jeho apatii vystřídala zlost. Čirá nenávist a touha, aby legendární pokémon zaplatil za všechno, čeho se dopustil. Ne, nemůže změnit, co se stalo. _Ale může vyrovnat účet...!_

Cosi mu stisklo pravou paži. Ohlédl se tím směrem.

Paže byla sevřena ptačími pařáty. Pařáty patřily Staraptorovi.

V prvním návalu překvapení se Tris chtěl vysmeknout. Všiml si však, že ptačí pokémon ho táhne prostorem v určitém směru. _Snaží se mu Staraptor pomoct?_ Rozhlédl se. Kdesi dole pod sebou (nebo nahoře nad sebou?) uviděl Cyruse a chlapce s červeným baretem, kterému zřejmě ptačí pokémon patřil.

_Prcek z Twinleafu_... poprvé v životě ho viděl rád.

 

* * *

Šampionova smůla pokračovala. I tentokrát dorazil na scénu příliš pozdě. Následky byly katastrofální.

Po svém krátkém střetu s Giratinou se vydal na Staraptorových zádech hledat ostatní. Všiml si, že Antisvět reaguje na svého stvořitele, jako by byl jeho součástí. Země se chvěla, když Giratina ucítil bolest. A dokázal zdánlivě vypátrat cizí přítomnost v Antisvětě až podezřele rychle. Způsoboval to fyzický kontakt s krajinou Antisvěta? Šampion si nebyl jistý, ale zkusil to. Doufal, že když bude létat a nijak se nedotýkat zdejší krajiny, Giratina nedokáže vypátrat jeho pozici.

O chvíli později našel Braxterovo tělo a zbytky jeho Magnezona. Uvědomil si, jak moc nebezpečným se Giratina stal. Nechtěl tomu uvěřit. Když Giratinu propouštěl na svobodu, ani v nejhorším snu by ho nenapadlo, že se stane tohle. Všiml si, že má ten pokémon problémy a podivnou nevraživost vůči lidem... _Ale tohle? Pokémon, který zabíjí?_ Ještě se s takovou krutostí u žádného z těch tvorů nesetkal. Tohle měnilo celou situaci. Giratinovi nesmí dovolit opustit Antisvět. Co kdyby ublížil jiným lidem nebo pokémonům? Cítil, že jako šampion Sinnoh má odpovědnost se o to postarat.

Odvrátil pohled od mrtvých těl a vší silou se snažil potlačit emoce, deroucí se na povrch. Teď bude velmi nutné uvažovat chladně a prakticky. _Nesmí dopustit, aby přišel o život další člověk nebo pokémon._

Šampion pokynul Staraptorovi a letěli dále. Během letu chlapec uvažoval o tom, co počít s Giratinou. Jak tohle vyřešit a zabránit další katastrofě pokud možno bez násilí? Ať se snažil, jak chtěl, logická odpověď byla jen jedna... a vůbec se šampionovi nelíbila.

Pokud by zvolil násilí, nabízela se druhá možnost. Ta se mu zamlouvala ještě méně. _Pro tohle jsem se přece nestal trenérem pokémonů._ Nemluvě o tom, že podle legendy o Arceovi by mohl být Giratina stvořen znovu, pokud sám zemře...

Legendám se kdysi posmíval. Ale pak se postupně ukázalo, že spousta z nich byla pravdivých. Mimo samotnou existenci legendárních pokémonů tu byly zvěsti o jejich nadpřirozených schopnostech. Giratina měl například schopnost potrestat lidi svými kletbami. Smích šampiona už dávno přešel a teď nehodlal riskovat, že bude opět vyveden z omylu a odhalí další legendu jako starou pravdu. A jak tak uvažoval o legendách, vybavila se mu vzpomínka na Celestic Town. Vydal se tam, do města, které žilo historií Sinnoh, aby se dozvěděl něco více o Giratinovi poté, co se stal jeho trenérem. V jedné staré knize našel záznam tak obskurní, že měl potíže brát ho vážně. Zároveň absurdita toho textu způsobila, že na něj nemohl zapomenout.

_Strážce Giratiny..._ člověk, jehož osud údajně bude nějak s démonickým pokémonem svázán. Až na to, že to bylo zhola nemožné. Giratina by nikdy nechtěl mít nic společného s člověkem. Pak se ale šampion náhle na celou záležitost podíval jinak. Byly tu faktory, které podceňoval! Stáří textu... Význam slova 'strážce'... Očekávání lidí Sinnoh, že legendy jsou přece jen pravdivé...

V hlavě mu uzrál nápad. Šílený nápad. Ale vyřešilo by se tím všechno, úplně všechno. A hlavně, nikdo by nemusel umírat.

Šampion a jeho ptačí pokémon zaslechli před sebou zvuky boje. Staraptor ještě zrychlil, ale i tak dorazili pozdě. V dálce před nimi Giratina s nevídanou krutostí zabil Zoroarka. Zoufalý výkřik chlapce, který bezmocně plul prostorem nad nimi, byl tak silný, že rozdrásal srdce každého, kdo ho slyšel. I šampion byl pohnut a musel se opět velmi snažit, aby v tuto kritickou chvíli nepodlehl svým emocím. Bylo to velmi těžké. Trenérův výkřik se totiž skládal z jediného jména. Hoch s červeným baretem pohlédl na mrtvého Zoroarka v dáli, uvědomil si schopnost těchto pokémonů a pochopil. Myslel si, že 'dívka' je prostě členem Galacticu a stejně jako Braxter bude chtít chytit Giratinu. A zatím byla jen nevinným pokémonem, který se celou dobu snažil vysvobodit svého trenéra...

_Proč mi to neřekla_ , zaúpěl v duchu šampion. Měl by pochopení... Mohl jí pomoct... A potom si vybavil jejich první setkání a uvědomil si, jak moc dával najevo své pohrdání a nenávist vůči Týmu Galactic. 'Dívka' nepochybně velmi rychle zavrhla možnost smírné konverzace. Zastyděl se.

Z úvah šampiona vyrušily lidské nadávky kdesi pod ním. Tehdy uviděl Cyruse, uvězněného na malinkatém ostrůvku. Poslal svého Gallada, aby šéfa Galacticu vysvobodil pomocí Teleportu. Zároveň poslal svého Staraptora, aby chlapce nad nimi dopravil dolů k nim. Starostlivě přitom pozoroval Giratinu v dáli. Démonický pokémon si ho všiml. Rudé oči se zableskly. Nato se drak sklonil nad harampádím, které se válelo kolem bezvládného těla Dani.

Potiony a Super Potiony, došlo šampionovi. Je vysílen zápasem se mnou a s Dani. Musíme sebrat síly a ukončit to. Teď hned. _Musí se to stát okamžitě, nesmíme mu dovolit, aby znovu nabral síly._

A tak když Tris i Cyrus stáli po jeho boku, nenechal je ani vydechnout a ihned jim vysvětlil svůj plán. A také, že musí být proveden ihned, pokud chtějí mít šanci na vítězství a vrátit se do svého světa. Nebyl překvapen jejich šokem. Jeho plán byl extrémní a potom, co už zažili, musel jejich námitky čekat. Přesto si nemohl dovolit ztrácet čas. Giratina je zaneprázdněn pokémoními léky pouze na krátký čas...

Přesvědčit Cyruse bylo snadné. Tomu se chladná logika celé věci dokonce zalíbila. Horší to bylo s Trisem.

"Ne, já ho chci ZABÍT!" prskal vzteky. "Nic jiného pro Giratinu není dost dobré!"

"To mě taky napadlo," vysvětloval šampion. "Ale mohlo by se to otočit proti nám. Pokud Giratina zemře, Arceus ho prostě stvoří znovu."

"A koho to zajímá?!" zasyčel nenávistně mladý grunt a útočně pohlédl chlapci v červeném baretu do očí. "Oko za oko."

"Trisi..."

"Jmenuju se Tristan," opravil ho nasupeně Cyrusův podřízený. _Pouze mí kamarádi mi říkali Tris... a ti jsou oba dva mrtví._

"Smrt pro někoho, kdo může být vzkříšen, není zrovna nejtvrdší trest," kontroval šampion. "Pokud můj plán uspěje, tak bude navždy pod kontrolou... a bude trpět. Bude trpět přesně tím, co udělal on sám jiným. Copak to nestačí?"

Tristan znejistěl. Jakmile se trochu uklidnil, začal vážně o šampionově plánu přemýšlet. Pak se mu podíval odhodlaně do očí.

"Navrhuju drobnou změnu v tvém plánu... _udělám to já,_ ne ty."

Šampion zíral Tristanovi do obličeje. Musel se rychle rozhodnout... Čas utíká, Giratina může kdykoli zaútočit... _Uvědomoval si ten rozzuřený grunt, o co to vlastně požádal?_ Tohle nebyla legrace, to byl velmi nepříjemný úvazek na VELMI dlouhou dobu. Neměl by odvahu požadovat takovou oběť od nikoho jiného než od sebe samého. Částečně Tristana chápal... kdyby Giratina zabil Gallada, Clafairy nebo...

"Když na tom tak trvá, proč ne?" vložil se do toho Cyrus, viditelně netrpělivý. I on si zřejmě uvědomil, že na dohady nemají čas. "Myslím, že Tristan má na to právo."

Šampion po šéfovi Týmu Galactic šlehl přísným pohledem a chtěl mu na to něco říct, ale náhle se v dálce ozval bestiální řev Giratiny.

"Dobře," řekl šampion a otočil se zpět k Tristanovi. "Myslím si, že děláš chybu. Ale jak myslíš. Provedeš to ty a sám si k tomu vyhlédneš příležitost."

Tristan jen s uspokojením přikývl a neříkal už nic. Šampion ho podezříval, že neví, do čeho jde. Grunt si to však přes svůj vztek uvědomoval až příliš jasně. I tak byl pevně rozhodnut.

 

* * *

Pán Antisvěta spotřeboval všechna sprejová léčiva, co dokázal najít. Nestačilo to, aby se plně uzdravil. Šarvátka se šampionem a Ice Beamy té zrádné hvězdice vykonaly své. Věděl, že jeho zbývající nepřátelé se proti němu teď logicky spojí. A také věděl, že by mohl prohrát.

Zuřivě zařval. Pak se zvedl a chystal se odletět pryč, aby získal čas a počkal, až se plně uzdraví. Musel však překonat bolest a letěl pomaleji, než by si přál. Něco však letělo proti němu. Opět pocítil zlost, když si uvědomil, že je to šampion na zádech svého Staraptora. Chtěl se mu vyhnout, ale ptačí pokémon byl rychlejší a navíc uprostřed útoku Fly.

Vrazili do sebe a Giratina zařval bolestí. Ohnal se po Staraptorovi ocasem v pokusu o útok Dragon Claw, ale šampion s tím počítal a hned po nárazu seskočil na plošinu situovanou několik metrů pod drakem. Ještě během pádu svého Staraptora odvolal z dosahu Giratinova útoku.

Jak se legendární pokémon při švihu ocasem otočil, spatřil před sebou na úrovni svých očí Cyruse a jeho Weavila. Cyrusův pokémon vyrazil ihned útokem Ice Punch vpřed. Ještě během jeho skoku stihl Cyrus zlomyslně říct: "Čas zúčtovat..."

Weavile zasáhl démonického pokémona přímo mezi oči takovou silou, že se drak zapotácel. Protože se však vznášel nad zemí, jeho útočník se zřítil dolů, kde ho musel chytit šampion.

Giratina přilétl až k Cyrusovi a promluvil lidskou řečí: "Ty si snad _přeješ_ zemřít."

Vládce Antisvěta jako se už několikrát předtím rozmáchl ocasem k smrtícímu útoku a řekl: "Buď s Arceem."

"BUĎ V PRDELI!" zařval někdo za ním.

Zmatený Giratina se ohlédl, aby ještě spatřil Tristana, jehož Scyther mezitím dolétl až k němu. Už se nestihl vyhnout jeho čepelím a Night Slash ho zasáhl celou svou silou. Způsobil mu ostrou, řezavou bolest a dračí pokémon zavyl bolestí.

_Jak se ti dva dostali nepozorovaně až za něj? Á, šampionův Gallade, co umí Teleport..._

Tohle pro něj vůbec nevypadalo dobře. Shlédl dolů na šampiona, který ho zespoda pozoroval jako Pyroar, chystající se skočit po kořisti. Hoch něco zašeptal svému Umbreonovi, kterého zřejmě povolal během útoků Weavila a Scythera. Giratina byl nucen odtrhnout od něj pohled, protože jeho další protivníci mezitím opět vyrazili do útoku.

Tristan přikázal Scytherovi použít další Night Slash a Cyrus se chopil dalšího poké ballu. Giratina to hodlal vyřešit tak, že prostě odletí z jejich dosahu někam do ústraní a nabere síly... Ale z nějakého důvodu nemohl!

Cosi v jeho hlavě ho nutilo zůstat a bojovat proti těm opovážlivcům... Přiváděli ho do varu a cítil, že jim chce vrátit úder. Přestože by logicky měl chtít utéct. _Jak je to možné?_ Náhle si uvědomil, že šampion musel svému Umbreonovi zašeptat, ať použije Taunt. Jinak si svou nelogickou touhu zůstat a bojovat nedokázal vysvětlit. Dostal strach.

A zatímco uvažoval o následcích útoku Taunt, Scytherovy čepele ho znovu tvrdě zasáhly takovou silou, že odlétl k plošině se Cyrusem. Ale než se stihl otočit a čelit nové hrozbě, už hleděl do očí zuřivého Gyaradose, který do něj zaťal své tesáky útokem Ice Fang. Zařval bolestí. Tentokrát už musel vynaložit veškeré úsilí jen na to, aby se vyprostil z toho ledového sevření. O protiútoku nemohla už být řeč. A když do něj zespoda znovu vrazil plnou silou Staraptor, úplně ztratil vládu nad tělem. Dokázal už jen bezvládně plout prostorem a spílat těm nevděčným, zrádným pokémonům.

_Copak nechápete, že jsem to všechno udělal pro nás?_

_Pokémoni si nezaslouží být otroky lidí..._

_Jsem jeden z vás... Vždy jsem byl na vaší straně..._

Pak si uvědomil, že vůbec nespílá. Nedokázal ani otevřít pusu, jeho námitky zazněly pouze v jeho hlavě. A neplul prostorem... padal dolů k plošině se šampionem. Jakoby do jeho náruče.

Cosi malého ho udeřilo do hlavy. Sotva to zaregistroval přes bolest v celém těle. Otevřel oči a uviděl hnědý poké ball. Než si mohl uvědomit, co to znamená, obklopilo ho světlo, ucítil slabost a ztratil vědomí.

 

* * *

Tristan stál v kruhu lidí a pokémonů a díval se mlčky na Braxterův poké ball ve své pravé ruce, do kterého před chvílí chytil Giratinu. Nevěděl, co říct, ale věděl, co cítit. _Je po všem._ Ta odporná bestie v jeho rukou prohrála a sama bude nyní uvězněna. A bude trpět až do skonání času. Už nikomu neublíží a nikomu nevezme přátele.

Konečně vzhlédl a očima vyhledal šampiona. Beze slov na sebe kývli hlavou. Bylo třeba napravit, co démonický pokémon způsobil. A bylo třeba, aby to udělal sám Giratina, na příkaz svého nového trenéra. Nebylo toho věru málo.

Museli otevřít nový portál, aby šampion, Cyrus a všichni pokémoni mohli odsud konečně pryč.

Museli prolomit kletbu Cyrusovy časové smyčky.

Museli donutit dračího pokémona, aby se vzdal moci nad časem a prostorem a vrátil je Dialgovi a Palkii (kterým je nejspíše vzal násilně, jak tušil šampion).

Museli prolomit kletbu seslanou na šampiona (který se od Cyruse před posledním soubojem s Giratinou konečně dozvěděl, co se doopravdy děje během jejich "migrén").

Museli nechat Giratinu vytvořit novou časovou smyčku a uvalit ji na sebe... A na svého trenéra.

Tristan dobře věděl, co to znamená, už když mu Cyrus podal hnědý poké ball, který spolu se Silph Scopem Braxter upravil tak, aby fungovaly specificky na Giratinu. Pokud má být Giratina uvězněn, je třeba, aby na něj neustále někdo dohlížel. Nesměl nikdy dostat šanci utéct a nemohli dopustit, aby měl dostatek času něco vymyslet nebo udělat. _Nová jednodenní časová smyčka._ I kdyby Giratina našel způsob, jak se osvobodit, na konci dne bude uvržen zpět na startovní čáru...

"Teď jsi strážce Giratiny," řekl šampion. "Ta legenda byla přece jen pravdivá."

Předtím, když uvažoval nad obskurním textem starých pokémoních pověstí, uviděl ho náhle v novém světle. Text byl téměř sto let starý a přitom se odvolával na titul "strážce Giratiny," který údajně popsal někdo ještě mnohem dříve. Tak dávno, že se nedochoval písemný záznam. Co když se význam slova "strážce" během staletí změnil? Autor textu automaticky předpokládal, že "strážce" je titul, který legendární pokémon udělí jakémusi svému ochránci. Co když "strážce" měl ve skutečnosti střežit celý svět před vlivem Giratiny? Nebo měl "strážce" být tím, co bychom dnes nazvali "hlídačem?" Tento způsob uvažování ho dovedl až k myšlence, že takového dohližitele nad Giratinou může udělat sám ze sebe, podaří-li se mu pokémona znovu chytit...

Tristan po chlapci šlehl pohledem a řekl: "Ty sám jsi řekl, že ta legenda je úplný nesmysl."

"Teď už není," usmál se šampion. "Právě jsme ji udělali skutečnou. Tak to alespoň lidi budou vnímat... Myslím."

Tristan se v duchu vrátil k jejich rozhovoru před posledním střetnutím s Giratinou.

Šampion už od Cyruse věděl o svých podivných proměnách a z toho, co naznačoval sám vládce Antisvěta, si domyslel zbytek. Kletby seslané na ně všechny mohla prolomit jedině Giratinova smrt - anebo to musel udělat on sám. Chycením do Braxterova poké ballu zajistili, že mu to bude moci přikázat jeho nový trenér. Ten pak zároveň mohl dále na Giratinu dohlížet. Podle toho, co jim Tristan řekl o Braxterových plánech na chycení Giratiny, se zdálo být jasné, že podivný hnědý poké ball je právě vědcových výtvorem. A pokud to byla pravda, bude mít mnohem silnější účinky na mysl polapeného pokémona.

Jenže šampion už ze zkušenosti věděl, že být trenérem Giratiny je na úplně jiné úrovni obtížnosti, než trénink obyčejných pokémonů. Giratina byl extrémně svéhlavý, hrdý a velmi chytrý. Měl nadpřirozené schopnosti. Co kdyby seslal na svého trenéra další kletbu? Vynutil si nějak propuštění na svobodu? Ne, bylo ho potřeba uvěznit naprosto ojedinělým způsobem, díky kterému nebude mít nikdy dost času ani prostoru, aby mohl opět někomu ublížit. A byl to způsob, který vymyslel Giratina sám. _Jednodenní časová smyčka._

Tristan nejprve vyžadoval pokémonovu smrt, ale pak mu došlo, jak nádherně ironický trest to pro Giratinu bude. Krutovládce z Antisvěta bude trpět bez šance na vysvobození. Nemohl si pomoct, líbilo se mu to. Přesněji řečeno, líbila se mu představa, že on sám bude vykonavatelem tohoto trestu (a tím, koho bude muset Giratina poslouchat). Navíc se mu zpět do normálního světa ani nechtělo. Nic tam na něj nečekalo. Rodiče už dávno neměl a jeho jediní dva opravdoví kamarádi zemřeli a jejich ostatky ležely zde...

"Měli bychom si pohnout, ať už to máme za sebou," řekl konečně nahlas Tristan všem přítomným.

Všichni se rozestoupili, zůstal sám jen s šampionem po boku a vyzdvihl do výše poké ball s Giratinou a zašeptal: "Bude to v pořádku. Bude mi to připadat jen jako jeden den..."

Šampion ho poplácal po zádech a řekl mu pár slov upřímné útěchy.

Paprsek světla se mihl vzduchem a vypustil z hnědého poké ballu Giratinu, stále ještě oslabeného poslední bitvou. Šampion musel (velmi opatrně) aplikovat pár svých Potionů.

O něco později byli Cyrus a šampion obklopeni světlem a podlomila se jim kolena, když z nich bývalý vládce Antisvěta sejmul své kletby. Neobešlo se to bez Giratinova symbolického pokusu o odpor, s jeho mlčením, zdržováním a nenávistným pohledem, kterým provrtával Tristana a šampiona.

Mohutný hukot ohlásil za jejich zády otevření nového portálu. Šampion a Cyrus odvolali všechny své pokémony a chystali se jím projít. Původně je měli doprovodit i Tristanovi pokémoni, Scyther a Graveler, ale ti Tristana dojali svým rozhodnutím zůstat s ním.

"Přikaž mu použít kletbu raději hned," křičel šampion, aby přehlušil hukot portálu. "A hned potom, aby se vzdal svých schopností, co ukradl Dialgovi a Palkii!"

 

* * *

Někde daleko, kde to mohl slyšet pouze Arceus (a Giratina), se ozval mohutný, dvojí řev rozhněvaných legendárních pokémonů.

 

* * *

"Myslím... Myslím, že to vyšlo!" ujišťoval hlasitě Tristan šampiona a Cyruse, jakmile ho začalo obklopovat jemu dobře známé světlo.

"Pokud by ztráta těch schopností zrušila nebo oslabila kletbu, poznáš to. Otevři nový portál a najdi mě. Něco vymyslíme!"

Z toho měl Tristan také obavy, ale nedal to najevo. Přikývl na znamení souhlasu. Šampion a Cyrus vykročili k portálu, ale hoch se znovu zastavil a naposledy otočil k Tristanovi.

"Pokud najdu nějaký jiný způsob, jak udržet Giratinu pod kontrolou, vrátím se pro tebe!" křičel a vytáhl z kapsy úlomek indigového nerostu, načež na grunta spiklenecky mrkl.

Pak už šampion i Cyrus doopravdy prošli portálem a Tristan zůstal v Antisvětě sám.

 

* * *

Kdesi uprostřed hory Coronet se Cyrus a šampion vynořili z portálu (a v jiné realitě, téměř identické, se Cyrus vynořil z portálu vedle dívky s bílou čepicí).

Byli sami. Policisté s posilami museli nepochybně čekat na vrcholku hory, kde šampion předtím zmizel, než jim dal instrukce. Cyrus se velmi výmluvně podíval na šampiona a ani se nemusel evidentní otázkou namáhat.

"Pokud vás nechám jít," řekl opatrně chlapec, "slíbíte mi, že už nikdy neuděláte nic nelegálního. Obzvláště vůči pokémonům."

Nebyla to otázka. Cyrus vycítil zastřenou výhrůžku.

"Odcestujte někam, najděte si normální povolání."

"Jediné, co pořádně umím, jsou pokémoní zápasy a historie Sinnoh," uchechtl se šéf Týmu Galactic.

Šampion se zamračil a řekl: "Tak můžete doučovat někoho dějepis. Nebo se přihlásit jako regionální leader stadionu. Najděte si něco."

Tak se tehdy rozešli, chlapec a muž, kteří byli nepřátelé i spojenci. Zatímco Cyrus se vydal dolů vstříc neznámému, šampion zamířil vzhůru, aby našel policisty a vše jim vysvětlil (přičemž hodlal taktně vynechat Cyrusovu přítomnost i jeho únik).

Ze šampionova vyprávění se brzy stal známý tragický příběh o věrném pokémonu Zoroarkovi, který položil život za svého kamaráda a trenéra, z něhož se pak stal strážce Giratiny: Záhadný mladík, který putuje neznámým světem, kde vládne nekonečný den, dohlíží nad zlým Giratinou a nikdy mu nedovolí, aby se vrátil do našeho světa a pomstil se lidstvu za jeho křivdy.

Jméno Giratina se stalo synonymem krutosti, zatímco pokémoni Zorua a Zoroark se stali symbolem věrnosti a přátelství.

A pokud by snad někdo pochyboval a považoval to celé za fiktivní báchorku, může si někdy o víkendu vyrazit na vycházku na horu Coronet. Najde tam osamělý kamenný náhrobek, údajně ručně opracovaný šampionem pokémonové ligy, na kterém je vzdán hold statečné, věrné pokémoní kamarádce. Bude-li mít štěstí, narazí tam i na samotného šampiona, který bude nad hrobem stát a polohlasně řekne:

"Nikdy na tebe nezapomeneme, Dani."

Konec


End file.
